A New School Guardian
by Elnora-17
Summary: Chiaka grows up as a human, but strange things happen around her. When she takes up a job at Cross Academy, she discovers the truth about herself and the world around her. OC-story with all the characters of Vampire Knight. Hope you enjoy reading it.
1. Chapter 1  Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai.**

**This is my very first fan fiction. Most writers ask their reviewers to be kind but I prefer that you give me your honest opinion. Also if you see any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them. **

**The story centres on my character, Chiaka Tejinaji. I don't want to give too much away, but I will try to follow the existing storyline. Suggestions and ideas are always welcome, for instance on who to pair her up with (I haven't decided on that yet). I hope you enjoy reading my story. Arigatō.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to start off with a short history lesson so that everyone who reads my story understands the basic principles. For those who know the manga, feel free to skip ahead to the actual story.<strong>

_The first vampires were humans with a genetic mutation. They are called the ancestors._

_Purebloods are their descendants, their bloodline contains not a single drop of human blood. Pureblood can have multiple special abilities and form the top of the pyramid (one can also refer to them as the A level vampires)._

_Aristocrats are descendants of the ancestors as well but their bloodline contains some human blood. They can have a special ability and they are right below the purebloods in the pyramid (the B level vampires so to speak)._

_Next are the common vampires. They are born as vampire as well, but their bloodline contains so much human blood that they no longer have any special abilities. They make up the third layer of the pyramid (and can be called C level vampires)._

_On the bottom of the pyramid are changed humans. These are vampires that were human at birth and have been changed into vampires by being bitten by a pureblood. (They are called D level vampires)._

_And last are the E level vampires. They have no place in the pyramid. They are changed humans that over time lost their humanity and control. When a vampire becomes a level E, said vampire is hunted down by the Aristocrats or the Hunters Association. _

* * *

><p><span>Prelude<span>

There were screams and shouts all around. Izumi looked at her husband and he nodded. She sighed and hugged her daughter close to her body before laying her on the table. She cut her finger and drew a circle around her. Then she made sure her daughter drank some of the blood that was sipping out of her finger. She stepped back and took a protective stance in front of her son and husband.

They still needed to perform the ritual and if she couldn't save them, she would be damned if she couldn't at least save her little Chiaka. Her son stepped forward next. She was so proud of him, her little Daichi. He drew another circle and made sure that Chiaka drank some of his blood. Even though he was young, he still knew what this meant. It meant that none of them were going to make it so they would save his baby sister. As he stepped back his father took his place.

Drawing the final circle and feeding his only daughter his blood he completed the ritual. All there was left was to initiate the transport. There were three of them so he knew that she would be save, without any memories and with her vampire instincts looked away securely. Yuudai knew that if by some unforeseen way Chiaka was to drink a pureblood's blood, her memories would return. He tried to find peace in being able to save his daughter but he could not.

He decided to cast another spell, if she ever was awakened she would be able to access all the knowledge of him, his wife and son plus all the memories they had of her. It was the only thing he could give her and took peace with ensuring that she would know that she was loved. He looked at Izumi and together with Daichi they formed a circle. While holding hands they focussed all their energy on the little girl, sending her to a human family who would raise her as her own without any knowledge of the truth. The circles glowed faintly and then Chiaka disappeared. The three turned around, took up arm and opened the door. They knew who they were facing and that they would not survive, but they would take as many with them as they could…

(meanwhile)

A confused woman opened her door and looked around. She had heard a strange noise and wanted to know where it came from. Then she heard a soft cry. At her feet, wrapped in a blanket, lay a baby girl. She didn't see anyone around, so she picked up the baby and walked inside. She couldn't have any children even though she was dying to have one, so she would raise this little lost girl as her own.

While explaining the situation to her husband, she tried to think of a good name. It seemed like it just drifted into her head. While looking at the baby, she saw that her hair was red. When he asked the name of the child, she suddenly looked up. She hadn't heard a word of what he had said, but she answered his question anyway. Chiaka.

* * *

><p>"Chiaka, stop reading and get your coat we need to leave!" she shouted at the now 18 year old girl. "Yes, mom" Chiaka answered bored. She putted the book in her bag and went to get her coat. She had been dreading this day for weeks now. Her mom was forcing her to go to the local college to gather information and pick a study. The only problem was that she had no idea what she wanted to do. She had aced all her classes and passed with the highest marks her school had ever seen, while she hadn't even tried to study. Of course her parents were very proud, they had even thrown a party to celebrate the news.<p>

She decided to try and pick a study before they reached the college. It was only a short walk and once they got there, her mom would run straight to the business section. Her mom really wanted her to go and work at some big company so she would earn a lot of money. Though her mom claimed it was for her welfare, she was pretty sure that her mother wanted it so she would get a better social standing. They never had to miss anything, but if you were rich people tended to treat you differently, with more respect.

If it was her choice she would go and study something like parapsychology. Not because she wanted to learn more about it, but because she thought it could help her understand herself better. For as long as she could remember, strange things happened around her. Once she had gotten so angry that it was like there was a mini earthquake. And she hated big crowds, they always gave her headaches. So she had become a loner, an outcast. She didn't have any friends so the main thing she did was reading, to the irritation of her parents. She looked up and saw that they had arrived at the college already. She realized that she still hadn't made a choice. Ah well might as well make my mom happy then, she thought with a sigh.

"Chiaka" her mom said to get her attention. "Please behave today, you really got to be more social. And try not to freak anyone out, or anger them". "Yes mom" they had been telling her the same things all week and she could dream it by now. Looking around on the campus they saw a lot of people. Great... Bring on the headache, I'm glad I brought painkillers with me this time. While walking toward the entrance she suddenly had the feeling that someone was walking towards her. She looked up and met the eyes of a guy that was clearly coming at her. She glared at him while thinking that he would better not hit on her, else she would stick his eyes out so he could never look at a woman like that again.

She chuckled when the guy made a sharp turn and walked away from her and her mom quickly. Yep, she had been right. They continued their way into the building and started to look around. It didn't take long, or she was already bored again. "Mom, I'm going to catch some air. Take as many folders with you as you want" She added, since she knew it would keep her mom busy for a while. She quickly made her way back outside and soon spotted a nice tree to sit under. It provided enough shade, so she didn't have to put on her sunglasses. When she was close to the tree she took her book out and started to look for the page she had been reading. She didn't pay any attention to her surroundings and ran into something solid. She dropped her book and looked up seeing a man with long blond hair who looked out of place on the campus. Maybe he's a teacher, she thought. She quickly bowed and apologized.

The man waved off her apology and picked up her book, looking at the title with interest. "You like the books from Kim Harrison?" he asked. I looked him in the eye and took my book back before I answered curtly. "Yes, she has a nice writing style and I like books about supernatural beings". The man seemed a bit surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kaien Cross, I'm the headmaster of Cross Academy". When he saw my puzzled look he explained some more. "Cross Academy is a private school. It isn't very well known because there are quite a few children of important people who attend the school". She nodded and then became puzzled over the fact that the headmaster of a school is on a college campus. When she asks him about it he explains that he's looking for someone who can help his teaching staff.

"Well, I'm Chiaka and I was planning on reading, but why don't we sit down? I'd like to know more" She said with a smile. And he launched off in an explanation that took up the better part of an hour. In short, his teachings staff tried every method but still a lot of students of the day class had troubles with one subject or the other. So he had come looking for someone close to their age who would be able to tutor them. Suddenly from out of nowhere her mother appeared. "Well that would be no problem for my Chiaka, she's a straight A student" She leaned closer to her daughter and said that she knew that she didn't want to go into business and that teaching was more her thing. Chiaka thought about it and realized that her mom was right, she enjoyed helping people and had no problem with explaining things to them.

While she had been thinking her mom had been continuing her conversation with Cross-san. As it turned out everything was arranged. Cross-san would drive them to their house and her mom would help her pack. When she and her mom were busy packing, her mom told her that housing and food were included and that she didn't have to pay anything from her salary. Chiaka looked at her mom in surprise. "That means that you can buy as many books as you want, without having to worry about anything essential" She was at a loss for words, all she could do was hug her mom and say "I love you, mom". They closed the suitcase and walked downstairs, where she said goodbye to her dad. She got in the car with Cross-san and they drove off.

On the way to the academy, Cross-san explained that the day and night class shared the same building for instructions. The day class had separated dorms for the boys and girls, while the night class only had one dorm which was mixed. The day class was not allowed to be outside their dorm after twilight and the night class wasn't allowed to be outside during the day. She would be helping out the day class students, and they would be from all years. Her room was being prepared for her and she would start next week. "Did you have any questions left, Chiaka-san?" "No, Cross-san. Your explanation was clear" "Please call me by my first name" "Ok... Kaien-san" She added with a smile. Yes she would make an excellent tutor Kaien thought. When Chiaka looked out of the window she saw the academy. "It's beautiful" she said breathless when they got out of the car. "Thanks, Chiaka-san. And welcome to the Cross Academy" Kaien Cross said formally. He showed Chiaka to her room and left, so she could settle in at ease.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Please review before you leave and if enough people r&amp;r I'll upload the next chapter. And if there are any questions feel free to ask them (in a review or PM me), I'll answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll stick with me through the story. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Settling in

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai.**

**Hey everyone. I want to thank everyone that read my first chapter and special thanks to my 2 very first reviewers, Joni and Lost_Feather.**

**Joni: I was also thinking about pairing Chiaka up with Kaname, I actually already have an idea about how I'm going to do that.**

**Lostfeather: it's great to hear that you love Chiaka, and I'll be updating as fast as I can write**

**Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><span>Settling in<span>

Chiaka looked around her new room. It wasn't that big but it was perfect for her. Right in front of her was a small sitting area and the right wall was lined with empty bookshelves. In the wall right in front of her was a large window that provided a nice view of the campus. The left wall had a doorway which leads to her bedroom and the bathroom. The whole layout was simple, but practical and there were no unnecessary things so she was pretty happy. There wasn't much furniture, just a bed, wardrobe, table and chair so she planned on buying some more with her first salary.

She walked into the bedroom and placed her suitcase on the bed. There weren't that many clothes in there, her mom had told her that most of her clothes weren't suitable for a teacher. 'Better make a list of all the things I need… Maybe I can ask the Chairman to give me my first salary in advance'. She decided that she would ask him after she was done with unpacking. Unpacking her clothes didn't take up much time, she had only brought 2 pair of jeans, 1 skirt and a few tops. Most of the space in her suitcase contained her books.

After she had unpacked her books, she sat down at the table and took out her notepad. She looked around the room and started writing. She needed a desk, a sofa and coffee table for in the sitting area. Even though food was served in the canteen she at least wanted an electric kettle so she could have tea in her room. And the last thing on her list was clothes. She sighed when she realized that she wouldn't be able to afford any books this month. She stood up and left the room. She didn't know where the Chairman's office was, but it couldn't be that far. She remembered that he told her that this part of the building was for the teachers.

While she was lost in her thoughts she suddenly felt that someone was watching her. When she looked up there was a boy coming her way. She felt his curiosity, so she slowed her pace allowing him to speak to her. The boy was gorgeous, he had dark brown hair and deep dark brown eyes and a body that looked like it would be nicely muscled. She noticed that the boy had a certain feeling around him, like he should be treated with respect. It also felt as if the boy could be dangerous if he wanted to.

Kaname Kuran was returning from the Chairman's office after talking to him about some of the new night class students. There were a few amongst them that might have trouble with sticking to the rules, so he had warned the Chairman. He was in a hurry to return to the class, there was a chance that they might misbehave if he wasn't there. He rounded a corner and saw a young woman walking his way. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, so he quietly observed her. The first thing he noticed was her hair, it hung halfway down her back in lose waves and the colour was impossible to miss. Her hair was blood red and it seemed to be alive thanks to the way it reflected the light.

She slowed her pace a little and suddenly looked up, straight into his eyes. They were crystal blue and held a soft, curious gaze. Her skin was pale and seemed to glow silvery in the moon light. He was sure he had never seen her before, he would have remembered her if he had. 'She must be a new student.' Kaname thought. "I'm sorry but students from the day class are not allowed to walk around the school at night."

Chiaka looked the boy straight in the eye. "I'm not a student, I'm a teacher or to be more exact I'm the day class tutor. And who are you, that you think you can tell me what to do and what not?" she asked while raising her eyebrow at the boy. She didn't like it when people told her what to do, especially since he was a student and she a teacher. The boy seemed surprised with her answer and didn't answer immediately.

'So she's the tutor Cross-san found for the day class.' he thought and he looked her over once more. He realized that she indeed looked a little too old to be a student, but he had expected an older person as tutor, someone with teaching experience. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, tutor-san. My name is Kaname Kuran, I'm the dorm leader of the night class. Where were you going, you seemed a bit lost?"

Chiaka looked at him and was surprised that someone close to her own age would be in the night class as a student. "My name is Chiaka, and I'm not lost. I'm on my way to the Chairman. And if you are in the night class, shouldn't you be in class right now?" She didn't like the way he was looking at her, so she was trying to distract him. She didn't know why but she had the feeling that he was not what he seemed to be, whatever that might be.

Kaname chuckled at her question, she was trying to reprimand him. He looked at her again and noticed that her aura wasn't like that of other humans, or even the hunters. "I had to discuss something with the Chairman and was on my way to class right now. I could show you to the Chairman if you want." Maybe he could figure out what she was if he spends a bit more time around her. And if he couldn't, he would ask the Chairman the next time they could talk in private.

"That would be nice." 'Now I know for sure that I'll get to the Chairman without getting lost.' she thought while he turned around and lead the way back from where he came from. She carefully studied the guy, well she can't call him a boy now can she, he's close to her own age after all, but she failed to pinpoint the cause of the feeling that she had when she saw him the first time. She followed him silently until he stopped in front of a door, which had Chairman on it. God, she wanted to face-palm, but that would make her seem even dumber, so she just turned around thanked him and went inside.

"Cross-san?" she didn't see the chairman so she better let him know that she was there. A door opened left of her and the Chairman walked into the room. "Didn't I ask you to call me by my first name, Chiaka-san?" the Kaien asked. "I found out that I needed some things for my room. I was wondering if I could get my first salary in advance. Is that possible, Kaien-san?" To her surprise he smiled and handed her an envelope. "I forgot to leave that in your room. There's a bankcard in it, with your first salary and some extra so you can decorate your room to suit your taste. I suggest that you go to town tomorrow, I hope that it gives you enough time to decorate your room tomorrow and Sunday. Oh and here is your tutor-schedule, the first class is on Monday." She thanked the Chairman and returned to her room. She went to sleep almost immediately since she wanted to get up early in the morning.

In the meantime Kaname had returned to class. He was still thinking about Chiaka, he hadn't found out what she is yet, but he had the suspicion that she herself didn't know that she was different from the other humans. He sighed softly which attracted the attention from Takuma. "What's wrong, Kaname-sama? Did the Chairman have some bad news?" Takuma didn't want to pry into his lords business, but Kaname seemed troubled, so he asked anyway. Kaname looked at Takuma and softly explained about the day class tutor. Takuma offered to keep an eye on her, maybe he could find out something more, which might help solve the mystery. He nodded and returned his attention to his book. 'Maybe Takuma has more luck, she did seem a bit wary of me.' he thought.

* * *

><p>Sunlight was streaming in through the small window in the bedroom. Chiaka yawned and stretched out. She felt tempted to just roll over and go back to sleep but she had to go into town today. She got up slowly and after a long warm shower she braided her hair, got dressed and went out. When she was outside of the building she followed the road back to the main gate and began to walk towards the town. Suddenly she turned around, she had the feeling she was being followed. When she saw that there was no one around, she continued her way.<p>

Up in a nearby tree Takuma was cursing at himself, she had nearly seen him while he had been walking so silently that he a human shouldn't have heard him. He agreed with Kaname now, that woman had something strange about her. He followed her from the trees like Seiren had showed him. When she neared the edge of town, he silently climbed down from the tree and followed her on food while sticking close to the buildings. There weren't that many humans out on the streets yet since the stores were just opening. Her first stop was a small furniture shop. He watched how she walked around the showroom with a salesman and picks a black sofa and an oak coffee table and desk. After a few words with the salesman, she paid the furniture and walked out. The next two stops weren't that much more interesting, one was a clothes store and the other was a store with office supplies.

She was walking around aimlessly now, or so it seemed to him. He saw her stiffen suddenly and walk away from the main street. She was walking in the direction of his hiding place and for a moment he thought she had seen him. When she walked by without even slowing her pace, he sighed in relieve. The he saw a dark shadow on the roof that was stalking her. He looked closer and suddenly realized that it was a level E. He left his hiding place and followed while staying in the shades, as not to frighten the girl and the vampire. He wanted to know what she would do, because she clearly sensed the level E. when he turned into the next street it was a dead-end. The girl was standing in front of the wall and the level E stood in front of her poised for the attack.

The level E lunged himself at Chiaka, and all she did was raise her hand. Takuma cursed at himself for not stepping in and at the woman for being so stupid not to fight. He took a step forward and froze. From the hand of the woman shot a ball of energy, hitting the level E directly on his heart. He blinked and the vampire turned into dust, he quickly climbed onto a roof before she saw him. He watched the woman while she stared at her hand in disbelieve. She then looked to the pile of dust and whispered "So vampires do exist." Takuma didn't know what to do, or what to think of the woman. She hadn't known vampires existed but had just killed a level E by sending a ball of energy at it. And from the look she had on her face when she did that, she had no knowledge of her gift, nor any control over it. 'I should report this to Kaname-sama immediately.' he thought and he started to make his way to the academy.

Chiaka made her way to the main street in silence. She was thinking about what had happened in the alley. If she compared what she had done to the books she had read, then she was a witch. 'Well it would explain a lot, for instance my headache in crowds. It could be possible that I sense their emotions.' She made her way to the bookstore she had seen. While scanning the shelves she quickly found what she was looking for, books about witches and Wicca. After browsing through a few of the, she picked the book that gave her the best feeling. The book contained several trainings that one could use to learn more about her powers and how to control them. She quickly paid for it and made her way to the furniture store. The salesman had offered to give her and all the stuff she had to get a ride to the academy when she was done shopping.

When she arrived at her room the men from the store brought up her furniture for her. She gave them a tip and they left. She looked around the room and placed the desk against the wall with the doorway. Then she placed her supplies for the class on top of it. She carefully shoved the table in the right corner so she had enough space for her sofa and coffee table. Taking the bags with close with her she went into her bedroom and started unpacking. The clothes were simple she didn't want any busy prints on them. She had kept the colours to a minimum as well, only a few colours looked good with her hair, so the clothes were black, grey and white. The only coloured piece was a gala dress in the same colour as her eyes. She had seen it in the window of one of the shops and couldn't resist. It didn't matter anyway, there would be at least one dance a year on her high school so she suspected that it would be the same here. She sat down on her bed and started reading the book.

After some time she came across an exercise that looked promising and simple. All she needed was a candle. She went to sit on the ground with the candle in front of her. The book said that she had to focus on the candle and imagine it was burning. After a few tries the wick of the candle started to smoke. She focussed even harder and started chanting 'burn candle burn' in her head, and suddenly the candle was burning. Chiaka smiled at herself and was proud at what she had done. She carefully extinguished the candle and tried again. This time she succeeded faster but it still took too long in her opinion. So she kept on trying and when she was able to light the candle on the first try she was satisfied. She decided that she would practise more tomorrow, because if there were vampires out there then she wanted to be able to defend herself.

The classes of the night class had ended and Kaname was thinking about what Takuma had told him. Takuma had told him about the level E attack and how she had killed him. The more he thought about it the more likely it seemed that she was a vampire, but according to Takuma she had none of the other abilities of a vampire. He chuckled when he thought about Takuma's theory, he thought that she could be a witch. But Kaname knew witches didn't exist, humans had made them up and given them a characteristic of an aristocrat vampire. Takuma was reading way too much if he actually believed in witches. Kaname looked out of the window and thought about Yuuki, the new girl didn't matter, Takuma could keep an eye on her. He called Takuma and told him that he was in charge of finding out what that new girl was.

Takuma was a bit surprised, he had already told Kaname what he thought that the woman was. Apparently he didn't believe it. 'Ah well, this way I might get to be friends with the witch. And besides someone would have to look out for her. She didn't know how to defend herself and that hair colour of hers attracted the attention of both humans and vampires.' He thought back about it and suddenly wondered if it was dyed or natural. He remembered that her eyebrows were the same colour, so it could be natural. He turned towards Kaname to ask him but then changed his mind. He would find it out on his own without help from anyone else. If he helped her, maybe she would come to like him. They would be great friends, because she liked to read as well. 'I wonder if she likes to read manga, and which one…'

* * *

><p><strong>So, Chiaka has learned something new about herself and the world and starts practising. Kaname rather thinks about Yuuki. And Takuma wants to help Chiaka and become her friend. Are you curious about what happens next? <strong>

**Please R&R before you leave, it would make me very grateful :)**

**see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 First Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai.**

**Thanks to all the people who read my story and even more thanks to those who review, it means a lot to me.**

**And lostfeather, I'm planning something for Chiaka and Kaname so you just have to be patient ;)**

**So let's continue with the story, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the others.**

* * *

><p>Chiaka woke up and looked at the time, it was a little after noon. She sat up and looked at the candle that she had placed next to her bed. With a single thought directed in the direction of the candle she lit it. Smiling softly, she pulled on a robe so she was at least a bit decent. Then she went to her book and started flipping through it. There were a few things she wanted to try today, so she decided that it would be best to start with the simplest exercise first. Moving an object from a distance didn't seem very interesting, but it could come in handy if something was just out of her reach. She looked around her room for something small and spotted her pen on the table. She looked at the pen and it started shaking. She concentrated all her thoughts on the pen and held her hand out. To her surprise the pen started floating a little bit above the table and then slowly flew into her hand. The book hadn't said that the object would float or fly! 'Maybe I'm stronger then is expected for someone who just started practicing.' she thought happily. 'This will make it only easier to defend myself.'<p>

She tried to do it again with one of her books and it flew to her hand faster than the pen had. 'The more I practise the easier it is. Maybe I can try one of the harder things…' She flipped through the book when she spotted something that would make a strong defensive skill. It was called a protective circle, a sheet of energy that would protect those on the inside. The strength of the shield depended on that of the caster. There were 2 ways to make one, the first and simplest one was to draw a circle and focus on creating a sphere that enclosed those on the inside of the circle. The second way was harder but it saved time in a battle if you didn't need to draw a circle before raising the shield. She sat down in the middle of the floor and focused on a sphere enclosing her. Several hours later she managed to produce a protective circle fast enough to be effective in an emergency. She flipped to the next page and it held instructions on how to throw a ball of energy at an opponent. 'That's what I did to that vampire!' she was enthusiastic. 'I already did it once so it shouldn't be that hard.' and it turned out that she was right, she managed to do it in the first try.

* * *

><p>Kaien just finished up with the report for the hunter's association. Yuuki and Zero were coming for dinner soon and he hadn't started cooking yet. 'I should invite Chiaka-san, then she can meet Yuuki and Zero and have something different for dinner then the food from the canteen.' He got up and left his room to search for Chiaka. 'She's probably in her room, preparing for class tomorrow or reading.' he thought with a smile. When he rounded the corner and felt something strange in the air. It sent a shiver through his body and he quickened his pace. When he reached the door to Chiaka's room, he didn't knock but tried to open it. The door was unlocked so it flew open and he looked at a spectacle he hadn't seen before. There, in the middle of the room, stood Chiaka. And in her hands, she was holding two balls of black energy. She looked up, shocked by the sound of her door crashing into the wall. Her concentration faltered and the two balls of energy that she had been holding disappeared. In her doorway stood Kaien Cross and the look on her face was one of surprise fear and anger.<p>

Kaien looked her in the eyes and sighed. "I think you got some explaining to do, Chiaka-san." and he closed the door. He walked towards the sofa and sat down. On the low coffee table was a book. He looked at it and saw that it were instructions on how to create a ball of energy. He looked up at Chiaka and asked only one question. "What are you?" Chiaka swallowed. "I'm not sure, but if I have to believe that book then I'm a witch." A moment of silence passed while it felt like those words still hang in the air. "Why do you have that book? And why were you practising this?" So Chiaka sat down and started telling what had happened the day before. She noticed that he didn't look surprised when she said that a vampire attacked her. "So you killed a level E vampire with a ball of energy that you accidentally created without knowing how to do that?." "Yeah, that sounds about right. Wait, what do you mean by level E vampire?" Kaien looked up in surprise. "You don't know anything about vampires, do you?" Chiaka flushed and shook her head. "I only know the stuff from movies, books and manga's. I don't know anything about the real thing." "Then I think it's my turn to explain some things."

In the next half hour Kaien explained everything he knew about vampires, hunters and their history. Chiaka couldn't believe her own ears. "How come you know so much about all this, Kaien-kun?" 'After all this I think we could consider each other friends.' she thought. Kaien smiled when she used kun instead of san, he also thought that they should consider each other as friends. He looked at her for a moment and decided that she deserved to know the truth. "I'm an ex-hunter from the hunter's association and the night class exists purely of vampires." He looked up and saw that she had a blank expression on her face. "You didn't notice anything different about the night class students, Chiaka-chan?" "I only met one of them. His name was Kaname Kuran and yes I noticed several things. I hadn't seen him yet but I sensed that there was someone in the hallway with me, but I have that with humans as well. And when I looked at him I had this feeling that he wasn't what he seemed to be and that he could be dangerous if he wanted to."

"It seems that you are sensitive for the auras, or at least that is my conclusion." He looked at Chiaka and was suddenly realized that he had been very lucky to stumble across her on that college campus. "Anyway, I actually came over to invite you for dinner. The two members from the disciplinary committee will be there as well. Their names are Yuuki and Zero and are my adoptive children." "That would be nice, thank you." Chiaka got up. "But I'm going to put on something a bit more decent first." and she walked into her bedroom. A few minutes later she walked dressed in a pair of black jeans with a simple black button up shirt. Kaien got up from the sofa and the walked to his room. "Btw, would you mind to be on the disciplinary committee as well, Chiaka-chan? It would be nice to have someone with your skills keeping an eye on the night class as well." "Sure, that won't be a problem." Chiaka sat down in one of the chairs and Kaien walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

><p>Takuma was reading one of his new manga's. Suddenly he threw it across the room. "Arggg, I can't concentrate." He stalked out of the room angrily and continued walking until he was standing in front of a window. He sighed and leaned against him. He was in trouble, Kaname has putted him in charge of the new girl and now he didn't know what to do. He could talk to her directly but he also felt that the chairman should know that she wasn't just a human, she was something more than that. He started pacing along the window and tried to make up his mind. In the end he decided to go to the chairman and tell him what had happened, he needed to know that there had been a level E in town anyway. He walked back into the common room and picked up his manga. The others looked at him with surprise. They had never seen him snap like that. "Are you alright, Takuma-kun?" Senri asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I got to talk to the chairman about something." He put his manga on a table and walked out of the front door.<p>

On the way to the chairman's office he tried to think of a good way to explain what had happened yesterday. He knocked on the door and stepped into the chairman's office. "And there is the guy that was following me around yesterday, yet didn't help out when that level E attacked me." Takuma's eyes widened, she was here and apparently she had told the chairman what had happened. "Why didn't you help her Takuma-kun? She could have gotten hurt." He looked up and saw not only the chairman and that woman but also Kiryuu and Yuuki. "Ease up, Yuuki-chan. I'm sure he had a good reason and I'm kind of thankful that he didn't step in or else I wouldn't have found out about my abilities." She smiled at him a little and continued. "I think it's time for a proper introduction. My name is Chiaka." "I'm Takuma, nice to meet you." He looked at the chairman. "I assume that she already told you what happened yesterday?" when the chairman nodded he breathed out in relief. "Maybe we can discuss some things in private, Chairman?" "That won't be a problem. Yuuki, Zero, why don't you guys show Chiaka-chan around, she'll be patrolling from now on as well."

The three of them left while Yuuki was chatting with Chiaka, those two were becoming friends fast. Kaien turned to Takuma and raised an eyebrow. Takuma told him everything Kaname had said and what he had seen and thought. "And then Kaname-sama putted me in charge of everything that had to do with Chiaka-san" he concluded with a sigh. "I don't know what she is, I never came across something like her. She's a human with the abilities of a vampire." Kaien looked up and continued talking. "Do you know what I find funny, Takuma-kun? Both you and Chiaka-chan think that she's a witch. You should go talk to her sometime, it seems that both of you like to read a lot." Takuma didn't know how to answer that so he just nodded. "I have one more question though." Takuma looked up at the chairman. "She's a university student and because she accepted my offer she didn't start her study. She's a straight A student so I don't think that the subjects of the night class would be too hard for her. Will you allow her to join the night class for lessons?" Takuma thought about it for a bit. He tried to picture Kaname-sama's reaction. 'If she is with the night class for classes, I have more chance of becoming her friend' "It's fine by me, chairman" He stood up and returned to the moon dorm.

* * *

><p>Chiaka was cleaning up her desk while the students that had attended her tutor hour left the classroom. Yuuki had been sitting in the first row together with a girl she called Yori. She looked at the time and saw that she had to hurry. She had to bring the stacks with exercises to her room and then hurry back to find the right classroom for her first class with the night class. The chairman had sought her out earlier that day to tell her that she could join the classes from the night class, if she wanted to study. She was a bit nervous about the reaction from the vampires, but she had confidence in her skills so she would at least try it for one day. She was walking past the classrooms trying to find a group of auras. She stopped in front of one door, knocked quietly and opened the door.<p>

"The effectiveness of the blood tablets developed by our night class has been verified all over the world. You students are the pride of our school… And of the night clan." The teacher said. "It wasn't much." was the response of a girl with long blond hair. "Just a group study." was said by the buy next to her. "This environment, where we can co-exist with humans gave us crucial insight for its development, right Kaname-sama?" another girl asked. "You're right. I appreciate that the chairman allows us to study here." Chiaka had stepped further into the room while Kaname responded to the girl's question. The teacher turned towards her and so did everyone in the class. She could feel there surprise and annoyance because she was a human. Only one person was happy to see her and when she looked up she saw that it was Takuma. She walked up to the teacher and handed her a letter. "I got special permission to follow the same classes as the night class." From the corner of her eyes she could see that Kaname bent towards Takuma and asked whether he had something to do with this.

"It seems that we have a new student in our class. Introduce yourself and sit down so we can continue with our class." The teacher seemed to be pretty bored. She looked at the night class and smiled sweetly. "My name in Chiaka and you better keep your fangs to yourself or else you'll get hurt." she said and then sat down. Takuma started laughing. 'You have to admit that she got guts, threatening a group of vampires like that.' One of the guys stood up and slowly walked over, while another stayed close to the first. "My name is Hanabusa Aidou and this is Akatsuki Kain, and I'm calling your bluff. You're going to be my midnight snack now." He smiled while the others gasped and Kaname only raised an eyebrow and said "Aidou". He ignored all of that and leaped at Chiaka. She was still standing and was ready to put her new skills to the test. She created two balls of energy and threw them at to two vampires. The moment she released the balls she focussed on her shield which sprang up around her. She smirked at the two vampires that were sprawled out on the floor. "Told you so."

The other vampires looked at her in surprise, who was this girl? "You guys didn't think I would enter a class filled without vampires if I didn't know how to defend myself?" Takuma smiled and walked towards her. He looked at the spherical shield around her and knocked on it. It didn't break so he punched it. "Dammit that is a strong shield… Would you mind lowering it, Chiaka-chan?" Kaname looked at the two and saw that she was smiling and lowered her shield. Takuma took her hand and brought it to his lips, and then he turned around so he was standing next to her. "Welcome to the night class, Chiaka-chan." Kaname returned his attention back to Hanabusa and Akatsuki. "Aidou and Kain, you two are to return to the dorm immediately and stay there, understood?" They nodded and bowed, and then they left. Takuma had lead Chiaka to a seat close to his own and the class continued.

Suddenly Chiaka's head came up. She sensed Aidou and Kain close to the building together with Yuuki and two day class girls. She turned and looked at Kaname. 'He's the dorm leader so he better solve this' she thought. "I sense Aidou-san and Kain-san outside. They are together with Yuuki-chan and two girls from the day class. It feels like the two day class girls have fainted and the mood seems to be a bit hostile." Kaname was surprised but nodded and locked eyes with Seiren. They rose from their seats. At the door Kaname turned around and beckoned for Takuma and Chiaka to join. The four of them quickly made their way through the school. 'I'm surprised that she can keep up with us' Takuma thought and he looked at Chiaka who was right next to him. They were closing in on the place where Aidou, Kain, Yuuki and the day class girls were. "Zero-kun has joined them. Aidou-san seems to be afraid." Seiren leaped into a tree, while Kaname made a gesture and walked forward. When Chiaka tried to follow Takuma pulled her back. "We're going to stay right here. We're within hearing distance, but they can't see us." She nodded and looked towards the place Kaname had disappeared to.

"Would you put that away, your 'bloody rose' gun? It is a great threat to us, as you know." Kaname said as he walked over to the others. He grasped Aidou's collar and continued. "I will take care of this fool and wait for the chairman's instructions." "President Kuran…" Aidou said in surprise. "Is that acceptable, Kiryuu?" "Zero…" whispered Yuuki. "Take them away, Kuran" Kaname turned towards Kain. "Kain." "Me?" Kain asked in shock. "Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're also to blame." Kaname turned towards Yuuki. "Yuuki, what should be done about the memories of the two who fainted? You'll take care of it?" "Yes Kaname. I mean the Chairman will erase their memories… Although I feel a bit sorry for them." "All right then, I ask you to take care of the rest. I'm sorry we scared you, Yuuki." "No! I was just bitten a little. I'm fine!" Kaname turned back and walked after Aidou and Kain.

Aidou and Kain come into view first. They seemed surprised to see Chiaka and Takuma there, but they just continued walking towards the dorm. When Kaname came into view again he looked at Chiaka. "Thank you. If you sense something like that again please tell me. Takuma, the class is dismissed and I want everyone to return to the dorm immediately." "I'll take care of it Kaname-sama." "Goodnight Chiaka-chan." Kaname said with a smile and walked away towards the moon dorm. Takuma turned towards Chiaka and smiled. "I'm sorry, I got to go now. Will you join class tomorrow as well?" Chiaka nodded and Takuma hurried back to the classroom. She started walking back towards her room while thinking about what happened. She had managed to take down 2 vampires and she seemed to get stronger. And from the looks of it the vampires had accepted her in their class. 'Kaname can be pretty nice if he wants. I'm glad that he isn't mad about me being in his class.' she thought and she drifted off to sleep with Kaname on her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review before you go, it's the only think I get as thanks for writing and they are really appreciated.<strong>

**I'll update again soon, probably tomorrow or the day after. (this is the only fanfiction I'm writing at the moment so it is in every thought in my mind)**

**I'll show you another sweet dream next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Chocolates and Vampire bites

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai.**

**In chapter three I started with the storyline from the manga. I'm going to stick close to it, but I might have to change some things a bit.**

**Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chiaka sat up in her bed. There was light streaming in through the window, but that wasn't what had waked her up. 'I thought Kaien-kun was exaggerating when he said that the day class girls love St. Xocolatl's Day.' She walked into the bathroom for a nice long shower, the day class girls had woken her up way to early. 'If I study with the night class, I should be allowed to sleep in. Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to wake up on my own.' She got dressed and started assessing the level of the students. Yesterday she had given them a small test so she knew what each student had to work on. She was not surprised by the results, most students only needed help with one subject and some others with two. She just had to divide the students in different groups that depended on the subject they needed help with and she would be done.<p>

Two hours had passed and she putted her pen down. She looked at the schedule in front of her and was pleasantly surprised, she would only have to handle two subjects a day which left her enough time to relax a bit before her own classes started. She smiled at that thought. To her absolute delight the classes yesterday night proved to be at university level, which was the level she was at. 'Maybe I should make some friendship chocolates for the night class… It wouldn't hurt right?' She decided to look up a recipe that was simple enough for her to make. In the end she found one that would do. 'The glazing uses water… Maybe Kaien-kun has a few blood tablets, I could dissolve them in the water before making the glazing. Better go and ask him, I'd have to use his kitchen anyway.' She wrote down the recipe and went to the Chairman's office.

"Okay, let's go. First period is about to begin" Yuuki said and she opened the door while dragging Zero-kun. Chiaka dropped her hand. She had been about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. "Oh, good morning, Chiaka-sensei." "Yuuki-chan, didn't I tell you that you only have to call me sensei if we are in class? Good morning, Zero-kun, Kaien-kun." Yuuki laughed and waved and Zero just looked like tired. Chiaka stepped into the office and closed the door. "What were those two doing here so early?" "I wanted to tell them to be on their guard today, the day class girls are very enthusiastic." "Noticed that… They woke me up this morning." "But what can I do for you, Chiaka-chan?" "I wanted to ask if I could use your kitchen, I wanted to make some friendship chocolates for the night class." Kaien chuckled. "Of course you can use my kitchen, do you have all the supplies that you need?" Chiaka blushed a bit. "I got almost everything from the canteen, but I was wondering if you had a few blood tablets… They are vampires after all" He started laughing and she looked up in shock. He opened a drawer and rummaged around in it. He looked up again and handed her a few tablets in a plastic bag. "There you go. I wish I could be there to see their faces when the taste them." I got up when he called me. "Chiaka-chan, could I ask for a favour? Yuuki and Zero could really use your help tonight. She nodded and walked off toward the kitchen.

The recipe was easy so it didn't take her long to finish it. After she had applies the glazing she putted them in the fridge to make sure that they didn't melt. She looked around at the kitchen. It was a mess, so she started to clean up. When she was finally done, she noticed the time. She ran back to her own room to put on some clothes that weren't stained with chocolate. Then she made her was to the gates of the moon dorm. When she looked around she saw that there were gates that created a route from the gates from the moon dorm to the school building. Above each gate was the name from a night class student. From the looks of it all of the female day class students were there, screaming and waving with their chocolates. Chiaka sighed and pulled out the disciplinary committee band and placed it around her arm. She took a deep breath and whistled on her fingers. Silence came over the day class girls. They turned around and saw Chiaka. "Chiaka-sensei! What are you doing here? Are you going to give chocolates to one of the boys as well?" Chiaka smiled and looked at all their eager faces. "No, I'm here to make sure you girls behave. We don't want to trouble them too much, do we? The Chairman might decide to cancel next year's event otherwise." The girls seemed shocked and assured her that they would behave.

* * *

><p>Kaname, Takuma, Aidou, Kain and the other night class students were waiting at the gate. "All right! We're about to start the event for St. Xocolatl's Day. The girls from the day class will enter the gates for the 'chocolate handoff' race! Nigh class, please stand in front of your gate and receive as many chocolates as you can from the girls that are in line! Thank you for your cooperation! Night class! Remember that this is not a joke! The girls are serious!" Yuuki just finished her speech when a whistle was heard. Suddenly all the girls outside the gate turned silent. "Chiaka-sensei! What are you doing here? Are you going to give chocolates to one of the boys as well?" Apparently Chiaka had showed up and was now telling the girls to behave. The gates slowly opened and Aidou started running while shouting 'I've got to get all the chocolates!' Kaname sighed and called him back. "Behave yourself. Do you understand?" Takuma smiled secretly. 'Seems like Chiaka and Kaname have something in common' and he followed the others to stand in front of his own gate.<p>

Kaname walked over to his own gate and accepted the chocolates from the first few girls before apologizing and walking on. Yuuki blocked two girls from leaving the gate they were standing at. "Thank you, Yuuki. Don't get hurt." "Y-yes" She looked at the back of Kaname as he walked away. Suddenly she was pushed over by the girls she was holding back and she fell on the ground. Zero walked up to her and kneeled net to her. He picked up a small box from the ground which he threw at Kaname after he had shouted his name. Kaname turned around and caught the box. "You forgot something" Kaname turned around and started walking towards the school building. "I'll take this with me. Thank you, Yuuki" Kaname gave the other chocolates to Seiren and only kept Yuuki's chocolate. Chiaka saw that Aidou was misbehaving, but Yuuki was already walking in his direction. Chiaka looked at Kaname again and walked towards him. "I'll be a bit later for class tonight, got to help with wrapping this up" she said while gesturing to what was around them. He nodded and walked on.

Chiaka sighed and looked around. The night class had gone inside so the day class girls were returning to their dorm slowly. "Come on girls, hurry up a bit, you got classes in the morning." she said while ushering them towards their dorm. When everyone was inside the dorm, she and Yuuki brought the gates back to the storage. It was quiet easy since she made them float just above the ground. Yuuki thanked her for her help and went to patrol. Chiaka removed the band from around her arm and made her way to Kaien's kitchen. He wasn't there, so she grabbed the chocolates from the fridge and putted them in the box she had taken with her in a bag. Then she made her way to the classroom and slipped inside. The teacher wasn't in the room and everyone was relaxing. Aidou was nearly invisible behind a pile of chocolates, the other guys also had a lot of chocolates, and even the girls had chocolates. 'Of course they would have more than enough chocolates. The day class absolutely adore them' she sat down and moved her bag under the table with her foot. Aidou turned around and looked at her. "What? You didn't get any chocolates? You can have some of mine if you want." She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes and replied with 'no thanks'. Aidou shrugged and started to turn back when he spotted the box that had fallen out of her bag. "So you did get chocolates! Aww, how cute, a boy got a crush on his teacher."

Chiaka picked up the box and placed it on the table. "Actually, I made these. They are friendship chocolates that I made for everyone." Aidou appeared shocked by this, while Takuma smiled and got up. "Can I have one then, Chiaka-chan?" she nodded and opened the box. Takuma picked one and gently bit down on it. "Hey, they taste really good. Thanks, Chiaka-chan." and he bend in to hug her. She was shocked at first but returned the hug softly. No one had ever hugged here except her parents. 'He does smell nice' she thought when she let him go. The others had gathered around her table and were eating from the chocolates as well. All of them complimented them and Rima asked what she had putted into them to make them taste so good. Chiaka blushed, but before she could answer Kaname responded to the question while he licked a bit of chocolate from a finger. "She dissolved a blood tablet in the water that was used to make the glazing. Isn't that right, Chiaka-chan?" She looked at him in surprise and nodded. "You people are vampires after all and I thought they would be tastier for you if I did that." Everyone looked at her in surprise and started laughing. Aidou walked up to her and hugged her while he said 'you are so cute' and Rima told her that she could make them whenever she wanted to.

* * *

><p>The day past by slowly, she was looking forward to the night. Yesterday everybody had smiled and laughed with her and everyone now referred to her as chan. She wondered if that would have changed over the course of the day. Her tutor class ended and she returned her stuff to her room before walking toward the class room. When she arrived there was no one in the room. She looked around and saw Takuma walking in. "Do you know where everyone is? Kaname-sama had to discuss something with the chairman and I can't find any of the others…" Chiaka sighed and closed her eyes. She focussed on her extra senses and soon picked up the auras of the night class outside. They were arguing with Zero and the mood was very hostile. She looked at Takuma and the two of them rushed outside.<p>

The whole night class was walking into their direction. It turned out that Yuuki had showed up so they dropped their plan of beating Zero up. They headed back to the classroom, when Takuma noticed that Chiaka hadn't moved. "Chiaka-chan? Are you coming?" She shook her head "I got the feeling something bad is going to happen, so I'm going to stay outside and patrol." Takuma nodded "I'll tell Kaname-sama when he returns." She continued to walk around the building when she sensed Zero and Yuuki. She climbed into a tree and saw how Zero-kun's eyes turned red and how fangs protruded from his lips. Then he bit into Yuuki-chan's neck and started drinking her blood. Yuuki jerked free from Zero's grasp and looked at him while holding her neck. Chiaka readied a ball of energy in her hand and was about to throw it at Zero when Kaname showed up. She relaxed a bit and dropped from the tree. If Kaname was there then Yuuki would be safe.

She was sitting at the fountain when she felt the presence of someone near her. She looked up and saw Kaname walking towards her slowly. "I dismissed the class and Takuma told me that you were out here patrolling because you had the feeling something was going to happen. If you knew that something was going to happen, then why didn't you keep a closer eye on Yuuki?" Chiaka was getting scared, there was something wrong with Kaname. "I didn't know what was going to happen or else I would have protected Yuuki-chan. Do you think that I wanted her to get bitten by Zero?" Kaname looked at her in surprise. "Yeah I saw what had happened. I was in a tree and saw it happen through the window. I was about to throw a ball of energy at Zero-kun when you showed up. I believed that Yuuki would be safe with you there so I left. She is okay, right?" "Yes, she's fine." Chiaka sighed in relief and missed the step that Kaname took in her direction. She looked up and he pulled her against his chest. He brushed her hair out of her neck and sank his fangs into her skin.

Chiaka froze when Kaname pulled her against his chest. She didn't realize what he was about to do until it was too late. He sank his fangs into her neck and she started to fight. It didn't take her long to realize that it didn't matter anymore, he was a pureblood so even if she managed to stop him it wouldn't be enough. She gave up her struggle and her eyes tried to keep her eyes open, but she failed and gave in to the feeling of his embrace.

* * *

><p>Kaname calmed down a bit and realized that he was drinking someone's blood. He didn't know who it was. All he could remember is that he confronted Chiaka about the attack on Yuuki while he was thirsty. He withdrew his fangs from the persons neck and looked at the persons face. It was Chiaka. He quickly checked if she still had a pulse and bandaged her neck with his tie. He held her in his arms while he carried her towards the moon dorm. When he entered, the only person downstairs was Takuma. Takuma looked up at the smell of blood and saw that Kaname had Chiaka in his arms. Kaname ignored Takuma and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He gently placed Chiaka on the sofa before he turned around to meet Takuma's gaze. "Why, Kaname-sama?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review.<strong>

**See you next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 First Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai.**

**Hey guys. **

**First of I want to thank everyone that added my story to their alert list/favourites and to those who reviewed, without those small shows of support I wouldn't be able to continue writing. Special thanks go to White Wolf 64 KEG for spotting a mistake in my grammar in chapter three, it's corrected now. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Kaname looked at Takuma for several moments before he answered. "After I had dismissed the class I went looking for her. I was mad at her for not protecting Yuuki, so I confronted her. I don't know how, but somehow I lost control and the next thing I remember is realizing that I was drinking someone's blood" He looked up at Takuma and saw the pain on his friend's face. "She's going to pull through, Takuma. She's very strong." "Even if she pulls through it doesn't matter. You bit her, Kaname-sama. You'll be her master when she wakes up and she will have to do everything you tell her to do. She won't be able to disobey you, she won't be the same person." Takuma walked up to Kaname and stepped past him. He knelt next to the sofa and gently brushed some locks of hair out of Chiaka's face. He didn't look away from her when he spoke. "What will happen now, Kaname-sama?"<p>

Kaname looked at his friend. He hadn't meant to bite anyone; he's never lost control like that before. And now he hadn't only hurt Chiaka but also Takuma. He sighed. "We have to wait till she wakes up. I don't know how long that might take, this never happened to me before." He walked over to the other sofa and sat down. Takuma didn't move from his spot, but picked up her hand and gently held it. After some time Kaname decided that it was better if they went to their beds. "It might take a while. You might as well return to your room and get some rest." Takuma stood and turned around so he was facing Kaname. "I'm not going to leave her here alone with you. What if you lose control again and drink all her blood? If I have to leave this room then I'm taking her with me!" Kaname raised an eyebrow at his outburst but made no other remark so he sat down again and leaned against the sofa Chiaka was laying on.

The night changed into day and the day changed back into night. Kaname stood up from his sofa and looked at Takuma. "The classes are about to start" Takuma didn't respond and just sat there, looking at her. "You are going to class, just like everyone else, Takuma. No one will stay behind so she'll be safe here." Takuma got up silently and kissed her forehead before he left the room. Kaname followed him and closed the door to his room which he locked. 'No one would be able to enter the room and the windows were locked as well so she can't leave the room.' He walked downstairs and when everyone had left the dorm he closed the door.

* * *

><p>A door slammed close and Chiaka sat up in shock. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in her own room. She currently lay down on a black leather sofa that smelt faintly familiar. She sat up and looked around. The rest of the room contained a four-poster bed and a table with some chairs. In one of the corners was a door, which leads to a bathroom. Suddenly all the memories of the previous night flooded back into her mind. She carefully sniffed the air and realized why it had smelt familiar. It smelt like Kaname and she let her eye wander around the room again. She stood up and realized that the floor under her feet was warm, but when she took a step from the spot she was standing on the floor was cold. 'Kaname must have sat next to me for the whole time.' She remembered that someone had held her hand. 'Wasn't Kaname in love with Yuuki? Why had he spent the whole night looking over her?' Unsure of what to do she walked over to the bathroom, she needed a mirror, she wanted to see the changes. When she looked in the mirror she saw that almost nothing had changed. Her skin seemed to be a bit paler, but that could be caused by the loss of blood or the light. Her eyes were the same as well; there was no glimmer of red in them. The only thing that had really changed was that she now had fangs, but no one would notice that unless they were really close to her and paid attention to her teeth while she was talking.<p>

The first thing she had to do was get some clean clothes because there was some blood on the ones she was wearing right now. Then she had to go talk to the chairman. She sighed and left the bathroom. She tried to open the door but it didn't budge, it was locked. She turned to the windows and tried those. 'Seems like Kaname has locked me up in here.' Since she wasn't couldn't go anywhere she sat down on the sofa she had lain on. She had been sitting there for quite some time thinking about what would happen next when she heard a door open and voices. 'Seems like the lessons are over. Maybe someone will come to free me…' She could hear Kaname's voice; he was trying to calm someone down, who was walking towards the door to the room she was in. Then someone used a key to open the door and stepped in.

She looked at to two people that entered the room. It was Takuma and Kaname. Takuma ignored Kaname and walked towards her. He sat next to her and reached out to take her hand. Chiaka withdrew her hand a bit, but he was persistent. When he took her hand, she realized that he had been the one that sat next to her and held her hand. They looked at each other for several moments before they turned to Kaname, who was still standing at the door. Takuma was glaring at him, obviously wanting him out of the room and away from her. Chiaka on the other hand was looking at him in wonder but there was also some anger and suspicion in her eyes. He turned around and left the room. 'Takuma can tell her everything she needs to know.'

* * *

><p>Chiaka looked at Takuma. "What is going to happen now, Takuma-kun?" She sounded scared and Takuma explained that they didn't know what would happen next. He didn't know how the chairman would react to the news and what would be the consequences. He sighed and told her what would be the side effects of being bitten by Kaname. When he told her that she would have to do everything Kaname-sama told her because he was her master she started crying. Takuma froze in shock before he wrapped her arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He was sad as well for what Kaname had done to his Chiaka.<p>

When Chiaka calmed down a bit she noticed a compelling scent. The scent made her throat burn slightly. When she sniffed Takuma's neck she realized that it was the scent of his blood. Takuma felt her stiffen after she had noticed the scent of his blood. He realized that everything must make her feel really confused and possibly even scared. "It's okay, Chiaka-chan. You can drink my blood if you want to." She shifted a bit in his arms and looked up into his eyes. He saw that she was blushing slightly before she bends down to his neck again. Chiaka was confused by his offer but knew that she needed to quench her thirst somehow. So she bit down on his neck as gently as she could to make sure that she didn't hurt him. Then the blood flooded into her mouth and she moaned quietly. 'He tastes good' she thought before she got lost in the feelings that seemed to come with the blood. Pieces of memories that did not belong to her started to penetrate her mind. She saw him as a young boy, talking to Kaname. There were more memories and then suddenly there was a memory of her. She recognized it as the day she had gotten attacked. Takuma had been looking at her from the shades when she threw those balls of energy at that level E vampire. There were more memories and when she stopped drinking his blood she knew one thing for sure, Takuma cared deeply about her.

The two looked at each other for some time while Chiaka was laying in Takuma's arms. The puncture wounds that she had made were already starting to heal. Suddenly the door flew open and an angry Kaname walked in. Takuma pulled her upright and stepped in between her and Kaname. "Ichijo! You know that drinking blood on campus is forbidden! Why didn't you control her?" He didn't wait on Takuma for an answer but turned to Chiaka. He looked her in the eye and said "Come here, Chiaka." Chiaka's eyes widened in shock and she felt herself moving around Takuma towards him. She tried to fight it but it didn't work so when she passed Takuma she grabbed his hand hoping that he could stop her. It didn't work because Kaname stepped forward and pulled her towards him with such strength that she couldn't hold on the Takuma's hand. "Leave, Ichijo, I don't want to see you again today." Takuma looked at Chiaka with pain in his eyes. She was crying again and Kaname didn't even notice. Then he walked out of the room, closed the door and walked straight to his room.

Kaname let her go and she dropped to the floor. He hadn't realized until then that she was crying. He sighed and picked her up. He walked towards his bed, put her down and took off his coat and tie so he was left in his jeans and black button-up shirt before he picked her up again and sat down on the middle of his bed with his back against the headboard. When she stopped crying after some time he told her to hold him. She tried to fight it but in the end she couldn't do anything than obey him. It wasn't like he wanted her, but right now he needed someone to hold him so he wouldn't go looking for Kiryuu or worse Yuuki. When he thought about it he realized that he had been very lucky, if he had run into Yuuki that night instead of Chiaka she would be the one that he had bitten. He lowered himself into his pillows so he would be more comfortable. They didn't talk; Takuma had told her everything so there was no need to. He looked down and saw that there was some blood on the collar of her shirt. He could still smell the blood and started to get thirsty.

Chiaka looked up towards Kaname when he suddenly pushed her down on the bed next to him. He was hovering over her and his eyes had a red gleam in them. She didn't move when he bend down to the same spot he had bitten her before. When his fangs pierced her skin she allowed her head to drop back against the pillow. Kaname covered her body with his and was drinking her blood. When he started to take off her uniform she opened her eyes in shock. She reached for his hand but he stopped drinking her blood and glared at her. "Don't move" he continued drinking while taking of her uniform with slow movements. Chiaka tried to push his hand away but couldn't even lift a finger. When he was finished with both drinking her blood and undressing her, he pulled her against his chest and pulled the cover over both of them. "Your uniform needs to be washed and you need rest, it was a long day." She looked at him in surprise but the look on his face told him that she better not argue and just go to sleep. It felt awkward at first but in the end she drifted to sleep while he gently held her in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm considering whether or to upgrade the rating or not. What do you guys think?<strong>

**It would be great if you left a review, and if you got any questions or suggestions let me know ^^**

**I'll show you another sweet dream next time :) **


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai.**

**Hello everyone ^^ **

**Yep, I'm in a very good mood because my story now has over 200 visitors and it's been added to quite a lot of favourites/alert lists. Thank you people, you made my day. So I hope that I can cheer up your day with this new chapter. **

**I'll stop boring you now. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Takuma sat up on his bed. He couldn't sleep because he was too worried about Chiaka. Kaname had been really angry with them and he didn't want to know what he might have done to Chiaka. The sun was already starting to rise so everyone was asleep or in their rooms. He sneaked out of the room and headed downstairs. He wasn't just worried about Chiaka, but also about the chairman's reaction to the whole mess. He knew that someone had to go and talk to the chairman since Kaname had neglected to do so. He silently opened the front door and walked to the entrance of the moon dorm territory. Carefully he opened the gate a little bit and looked towards the school building. 'All the day class students are in the classrooms so I should be able to get to the chairman's office if I stick to the shadows.'<p>

In the end he had to make a little detour and wait till lunch was over since some of the day class girls had seen him and were trying to find him. He walked through the corridor and stopped in front of the door to the chairman's office. He listened and when he was sure that there wasn't anyone inside with the chairman he knocked. "Enter." Takuma opened the door and stepped inside. "Takuma-kun? What are you doing here during the day? Is something wrong?" The chairman was surprised to see him. "I don't know if something is wrong but I do know that it is a big mess and that I don't know what to do about it." The chairman raised an eyebrow and Takuma started to recount what had happened to Chiaka.

"When did Kaname bite her Takuma-kun?" he looked up at the chairman before he answered. "The same night that Yuuki got bitten by Zero. Chiaka had the feeling that something bad was going to happen so she stayed out to patrol. I think Kaname-sama was angry at her for not protecting Yuuki while she had that feeling." "And she woke up about 24 hours after she had been bitten. I never heard of a transformation from human to vampire in such a short time. I can only conclude that her body sped up the transformation instead of trying to fight it." The two of them were lost in their thoughts. "Did Kaname allow her to drink his blood?" Takuma was surprised by that question. Asking the blood of a pureblood was taboo, but Chiaka would need it for otherwise she would become a level E and she would have to be killed. "No, he did not." "Then we must make sure that he does. I'll come over to the moon dorm after your classes have ended. And I think it's best if you don't speak about it to anyone."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and Chiaka woke up when Kaname got up out of bed. He turned to look at her and met her questioning gaze. "Classes are starting soon." She tried to get up but Kaname pushed her back down. "I'm going to class and you stay here, Chiaka-chan. You need to learn how to control your bloodlust before I'll allow you to leave this room." And with those words Kaname disappeared into the bathroom. Chiaka was annoyed and got up. Her uniform had been washed and was draped over one of the sofas. She got dressed and was just putting her coat on when Kaname emerged from the bathroom dressed in his own uniform. "Do whatever you want, but don't leave this room. I'll be back after class and tomorrow we're going to talk to the chairman." She nodded without looking at him and went to stand at one of the windows. Kaname walked up towards her and held her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes. "I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry." He let her go and left the room.<p>

From her place at the window she could see the night class leaving. She wished that she could go with them to class like she had done in the days before she had been bitten. One of the vampires stopped and looked at her, it was Takuma. He raised one hand and waved at her. She waved back and he started to walk again. Chiaka sighed and turned away from the window. She started to look around the room in hope that she could find something to do. On the table she spotted a few books and she sat down in front of them. None of the books seemed to be very interesting so she decided to read the book that contained a few chapters about the different pureblood families. There wasn't much information; it was more a general overview. According to the book the Kuran bloodline was the strongest. There were a few other bloodlines in the book like the Hio's and the Shirabuki's. On the last page was a small handwritten note that said that there was another pureblood family who was rarely seen in the vampire society, their name was Tejinaji. Chiaka kept staring at that name while she tried to remember why it sounded so familiar.

Chiaka was so lost on her attempts of trying to remember why Tejinaji sounded familiar that she didn't notice the passing of time or the fact that someone had entered the room she was in. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she reacted on instinct and sends a wave of energy towards the person behind her. She turned around and gasped in surprise. On the floor in the middle of the room lay Kaien Cross. "Oh, Kaien-kun! I'm so sorry, you caught me of guard." Kaien sat up and looked at her. She seemed to be doing okay. "What are you doing here anyway?" The two of them went to sit on the sofas and Kaien started to explain what he was doing there. Chiaka listened in silence and didn't look up until he held something out for her. She took the small box from his hands and looked at it in surprise. "You're going to need those blood tablets now, Chiaka-chan." The two suddenly jumped when they heard the front door slam open.

It didn't take long for Kaname to reach the top of the stairs and open the door to his room. Takuma was right behind him, but he was afraid for what would happen next. He followed Kaname into his room and closed the door. The chairman was already there and from the looks of it Chiaka was holding a box with blood tablets. Takuma moved to stand at Chiaka's side. Kaname looked at the scene in front of him before he walked over to the chair Chiaka had been sitting in. He took note of the fact that she had been reading the book about vampire history and looked up to face the others. "I was planning in coming to see you in the morning, Cross-san, but it seems like Ichijo already told you what happened." The chairman nodded and looked at Chiaka from the corner of his eyes. "I think we need to discuss some things before I leave again." The chairman sat on the sofa that faced him, while Takuma and Chiaka sat down on the other sofa. Takuma settled with his back against one of the armrests so he was facing Kaname and then pulled Chiaka closer so she was leaning against his chest. Chiaka was surprised but didn't protest, she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Kaien turned towards Chiaka and started. "Chiaka-chan, I'm sorry to say this but you can no longer tutor the day class. I can't take the risk that you lose control and hurt one of them. However, you are allowed to stay here and study as a member of the night class. I'll make sure that your stuff is brought over and I'll get you a night class uniform which you'll be required to wear whenever you leave the dorm for classes." She sighed but nodded. She had already suspected as much so it didn't come as a surprise. Kaien turned towards Kaname. "I trust you to find a suitable place for her to stay here in the dorm and to make sure that she doesn't break the rules. Also it's your responsibility to make sure that she doesn't lose control." "I know, Cross-san. Was there anything else?" Kaien got up. He didn't have anything else to say and he couldn't force Kaname to do anything. "No that was it. I'll leave now." And with those words said he left the room and went back to his office.

Kaname looked at the two on the sofa. "Ichijo, you can leave now and please tell the others to stay away from me the rest of the night. They're not to bother me no matter what happens." Takuma got up, bowed and left the room. Kaname got up from his chair and walked towards the sofa. He held his hand out for Chiaka. She took his hand and stood up. He started walking in the direction of his bed. He didn't order her to do anything; he wanted her to come out of her own free will. When he was standing next to the bed, he turned to look at her. He let go of her hand and took her coat off. Chiaka looked at him in shock. 'Maybe he is thirsty again.' Kaname took of his own coat and unbuttoned his shirt. "In order to prevent a turned human from becoming a level E and losing control, said turned human must drink the blood of the pureblood by which he or she was bitten." He lay down on the bed and looked at her.

Chiaka realized that he wasn't thirsty; he was offering her his blood. Slowly she sat next to him on the bed. She didn't know how the act. Kaname noticed that she didn't know what to do. He gently took her in his arms and whispered in her ear. "It's okay, just do the same as when you drank Takuma's blood." She looked into his eyes and slowly allowed her body to relax on top of his. She brushed the hairs away from his neck and placed her lips on the spot where she could feel his pulse. She drew her lips back and hesitated before she continued. Then she sank her fangs into his neck and started to drink his blood. It tasted different than Takuma's blood, more powerful. But she didn't see any flickers of memories like she had seen with Takuma. 'He's probably shielding them from me.' As she drank more she started to become dizzy. Suddenly she withdrew her fangs from his neck and collapsed on top of him. Kaname tried to wake her up but to no avail.

* * *

><p><em>Chiaka opened her eyes and looked around. She was in an elegant mansion that seemed familiar. She looked around and saw a woman standing at the window. Outside she could see a valley covered in trees. She knew that if she was to go to the bottom of the valley, she would find a lake. Chiaka got closer and saw that the woman looked a bit like her. The woman turned around and Chiaka saw that she was holding a baby. "Hello Chiaka. Please don't be afraid, my name is Izumi and I'm your mother. This baby is you and those two behind you are you're father Yuudai and your brother Daichi. Why don't we all sit down and we'll explain everything to you?" Chiaka was in shock, all she could do was doing what the woman had asked her. 'No, not the woman, her mother.' When the five of them were siting Chiaka waited for the woman to speak again. "I understand that this is a lot to take in but please listen to what we have to say." Yuudai said and he started to explain for a long time.<em>

_"So, to summarize, my name is Chiaka Tejinaji and I'm a pureblood vampire. Our mansion was attacked and when it was clear that we would lose you three preformed a ritual to lock my vampire instincts away. The only way this could be broken was if I drank the blood of an other pureblood, which I did, in which case the ritual and the blood each of you fed me would draw me into this memory so you guys could explain." She looked at the three expectantly. "That's right" her brother said. "So what happens next?" The three looked at each other. "What will happen now is that you will remember everything that we locked away. You will be unconscious for a while but when you wake up you will be who you truly are." They stood up and walked forward, Daichi reached her first and pulled her into a hug. "Take care of yourself, sis." Her father hugged her next and then her mother hugged her. "Remember, in your blood runs the blood of four pureblood vampires. When you learn to control your abilities you will be one of the strongest purebloods that ever existed. And if you get the chance, do take revenge on those that were behind our deaths. Her mother let her go and everything faded to black. Then her mind was flooded by all the memories that had been locked away._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. Chiaka was a pureblood all along and now that she knows what happened, how will she respond?<strong>

**I hope you liked it and leave a review before you go. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update.**

**See you next time ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Takuma's Bday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai.**

**Hello again.**

**I want to thank the people who reviewed and those who added my story to their favourites/alert list. I'm really happy that you like it thus far. From now on I'll try to update once a week, since I'm having a bit of trouble in the inspiration department which slows down my writing. But I refuse to abandon this story or make you wait for a long time.**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>As she drank more she started to become dizzy. Suddenly she withdrew her fangs from his neck and collapsed on top of him. Kaname tried to wake her up but to no avail.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaname had pushed her onto the bed several hours ago, but she still remained unconscious. He decided that it was time to get the chairman and inform both him and Takuma about what had happened. He got up, dressed and left the room. Outside the door he hesitated and decided to lock the door. When he got downstairs most of the night class was there. The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "Ichijo, would you mind getting the chairman while I tell what happened to the rest?" "Of course, Kaname-sama." Ichijo bowed and left the room. Kaname turned back to the rest of the night class and told them what had happened. However, he didn't give any details or reasons, but just a general account.<p>

Meanwhile, Takuma was on his way to the chairman's office. He didn't know what exactly had happened last night, but just like the others he had smelled Kaname-sama's blood. 'I wonder what happened that I have to go and get the chairman…' He knocked on the door as soon as he had arrived. It was too early for the day class to begin their lessons so he had gotten to the chairman quite easily. He looked at the chairman before he started to talk. "Kaname-sama fed Chiaka his blood. I don't know what exactly happened but all of us could smell his blood a few hours ago. Kaname-sama requested me to go and get you. He didn't say anything about what had happened but I got the feeling something is wrong." The chairman nodded. "Then we best be on our way so we can find out, Takuma-kun." And together they made their way back to the moon dorm. When they arrived Kaname had finished his explanation. He motioned to Takuma and Kaien and the three of them made their way up to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Chiaka had woken up and she noticed that there was no one else in the room. She sat up and thought back about all the things she had seen in her memories. She tried to remember who had ordered the attack on her home, but all she could remember was the face of the man that had been in charge of the vampires who attacked the house. When the door opened she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. Kaname, Takuma and Kaien had entered the room and were looking at her. All three of them appeared to be shocked, but Takuma was the first one that was able to speak again. "Kaname-sama, she's a pureblood…" Kaien looked at Chiaka when Takuma spoke. He noticed that she didn't seem surprised. Chiaka took a deep breath before she spoke. "Yes, Takuma-kun, I'm a pureblood. I didn't know until Kaname-kun's blood reversed the ritual that my family performed to bind my vampire instincts. Maybe we can sit down so I can explain?" She moved towards the sofas and the others followed her. When all of them were seated they looked at her expectantly.<p>

"My name is Chiaka Tejinaji, my father's name was Yuudai, my mother's name was Izumi and my older brother's name was Daichi…" Kaname's eyes had widened when she had said her last name. "That is impossible, the Tejinaji family had no daughter. All of them were killed in an attack on their mansion about 17 years ago." Chiaka glared at Kaname. "If you hadn't interrupted me I would have told you that. Can I continue now without interruptions?" She looked at each of them and when none of them spoke up she continued. "When our mansion was attacked I was only a year old. My parents had kept my birth a secret from the vampire council so they wouldn't try to use me for their own desires. At a certain point during the attack my parents knew that they couldn't win, so the performed a ritual that has been passed on through the family since our ancestor. With this ritual they bound my instincts and memories. Another part of the ritual was that they fed me their blood, which is how I know everything that happened since I have access to their memories. They then proceeded with the last part of the ritual which transported me far away from their so I would survive. Because my family has really strong mental powers they survived the ritual. Sadly enough they couldn't survive the fight, but at least they died before anyone could taste their blood."

"And you remember everything now because you drank Kaname-kun's blood." Chiaka looked at Kaien, then Kaname and back to Kaien again before she answered. "The ritual could only be reversed by the blood of another pureblood. It didn't have to be Kaname's, any pureblood would have been sufficient. Do you have any questions?" Takuma hesitated but decided to ask anyway. "Do you know who ordered the attack on your family?" Chiaka sighed and shook her head. "I did see who oversaw the attack but I don't know his name, all I can remember is his face." No one spoke for a few moments. "I think it's important to keep this from the council for a while. There are some things I want to look up before they find out about Chiaka. Cross-san, could you look in the hunter archives if there is any information about the attack?" Kaien nodded. "Ichijo, could you bring Chiaka-chan to her room? It's the one at the back of the building." "Of course, Kaname-same. Please follow me, Chiaka-sama." Chiaka looked at Takuma in surprise, but stood up and followed him anyway. During the walk to her room they didn't speak. "Here we are, Chiaka-sama. If you need anything just ask." He was about to walk away when Chiaka asked him to come in. "You don't have to if you don't want but I just want to talk to you." And she entered the room.

The room was a lot better than the room she had gotten when she was a tutor for the day class. The wall opposite of the door consisted of a big window with dark red curtains. In the left corner was a four-poster bed with a nightstand on either side, in the right corner was a door that leads to the bathroom. Right in front of the door was a sitting area with bookcases lining the wall from the window to the door. The wardrobe was placed against the wall closer to the bed then the door and next to it was a desk. She saw that her books were already in one of the bookcases and there was a night class uniform on her bed. She sat down on the sofa, looked at Takuma and petted a spot on the sofa next to her. He walked into the room, closed the door and sat next to her. "Takuma-kun, why did you call me sama? I thought we were friends." Takuma was surprised by the sadness in her voice and looked at her. "Of course we are friends, but now that you turn out to be a pureblood I have to address you as sama. I didn't want to offend you, it's just the correct title for you now." Chiaka smiled and hugged him. "Okay, but when no one is around please don't use it." Takuma nodded. "And by the way, Happy birthday, Takuma-kun!" She leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I didn't have time to buy you a gift, but I'll go get one as soon as I can."

After a while Takuma excused himself. "Someone has to tell the others that you're a pureblood" He said with a smile and left the room. It didn't take long before the first one showed up. All of them introduced themselves and inquired after her health. After some polite chitchat they would leave to make room for the next one. She didn't really know any of them but a few she knew and she was more friendly and open with them. They were Hanabusa Aido and his cousin Akatsuki Kain, who were known as Kaname's right-hand men. Then there was Seiren who rarely spoke, but was Kaname's bodyguard, Senri Shiki and Rima Touya who worked together as models, Ruka Souen who was really loyal to Kaname. And last but not least was Takuma Ichijo who filled the roll of vice-president of the night class. "OMG, this wardrobe really needs to be updated. You can't walk around in those clothes, Chiaka-sama, they aren't flattering in anyway. RIMA! I need your help!" Chiaka looked at Ruka with a bit of shock, she had forgotten that she was there. Rima skipped into the room and walked towards Ruka. Ruka didn't respond but just pointed to the wardrobe. Rima took a look at the clothes, nodded to Ruka and left the room. "Come on, Chiaka-sama, we're going to give you a make-over" Chiaka sighed but followed Ruka to her room.

When Chiaka entered the room she was confronted by Rima who had already picked a dozen outfits from her own closet and that of Ruka. None of them spoke a word while Chiaka putted the different outfits on, sometimes with their help. She had to admit that those outfits looked a lot nicer on her then what she had in her own wardrobe. "You can keep them, if you promise to go shopping with us soon because you really could use our help." "I'd love to, Ruka-chan, Rima-chan" The three looked at Chiaka's reflection again with a smile. "Does either of you know where Takuma is? I haven't seen him since he left to tell everyone that I'm a pureblood." Rima looked up. "He and Senri are hunting down a level E that walked into town today on the orders of Kaname-same. This means that the three of us will have to finish the preparations for his birthday party, at least that's what he asked." Chiaka and Ruka pick up the clothes on the bed and make their way back to Chiaka's room. After they put the clothes away they go to the garden to help Rima finish setting up for the party.

"Are you sure you won't attend the soiree, Chiaka-sama?" Takuma asks when Ruka had told him that she was planning on spending the night in her room with some of the books she had gotten from Kaname and Kaien. "I'm sure, Takuma-kun. You and the others will be able to relax a lot better if I'm not there and I need some time to think about a few things, like what I'm going to get you for your birthday." Chiaka looked at Takuma, he seemed a bit down because of her answer. "Okay I'll join, but not from the start. I'll show up a bit later." She winked at him and gave him a hug. To her surprise he blushed before he smiled and accepted. In her room she picked one of the books about the history of vampires, sat down and began to read. After some time it suddenly got quiet outside. Chiaka stood up and walked to the window. Yuuki and Zero were being escorted by Aido and Kain. 'Seems like a good idea that I decided to stay in for a bit. I doubt Yuuki and Zero know that I'm a pureblood.' They stopped and talked to Takuma for a bit. Suddenly everyone turned around and looked at someone she couldn't see. 'Probably Kaname.' Yuuki and Zero walked toward whoever had spoken.

After a while everyone suddenly tensed, poised to attack if it was necessary. They relaxed again and continued with what they were doing. Takuma was going to cut the cake. He offered the knife to Shiki, who accidentally cut Takuma's hand. Zero stormed away and out of sight while Yuuki followed him after a bit. 'Seems like I can go down.' She placed the book that she was reading on the desk and walked downstairs. The moment she came into view everyone bowed. "Chiaka-sama." She nodded and everyone returned to what they were doing. She spotted Takuma at the table with the cake, Shiki was standing next to him with a glass that contained dissolved blood tablets in water. "Any cake left with my name on it?" The two looked at her in surprise. Takuma cut off a piece of the cake and handed it to her on a plate. "I saw what happened from my room, or most of it. What did Zero do that everyone wanted to rip his throat?" "He pointed his bloody rose gun at Kaname-sama…" Aido replied from behind me. "Why weren't you down here before, Chiaka-sama?" Chiaka turned a bit so she was facing all three of them. "I'm not sure if the chairman told Yuuki and Zero about what happened… They haven't seen me in days and I had the feeling that they didn't know so I stayed inside." The others nodded. Suddenly a shot was heard. Chiaka tried to determine where it came from, but it wasn't close so she ignored it just like everyone else.

Chiaka looked at Kaname for a brief second, it seemed like he was annoyed, but she knew he wouldn't want to talk about it. She turned back to the others and joined into their discussion. Sometimes someone else from the night class would join them. When the sun started to rise, the party was wrapped up and everyone went to their rooms. Chiaka sat on her bed and thought about everything that had happened. She decided that she would go to Kaname later to ask if she was allowed to join class. She was positive that she could control her bloodlust since she had only taken 2 blood tablets during the whole day yet wasn't troubled by bloodlust. She laid down and shifted around for a bit before she was comfortable. It didn't take long till she was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :)<br>If you got any questions, suggestions or remarks leave a review or PM me. I'll do my best to respond as soon as possible.  
><strong>**See you next time**


	8. Chapter 8 Recognision and Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai. Also, I don't get paid to write this, the only things I gain from it are reviews. (So please leave a review before you leave)**

**Hello everyone.**

**Here is the new chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy it. However, before I begin I want to thank ****brizzybabber**** because she took the time to read through all the chapters I wrote up until now and pointed out some mistakes that I had missed. And to show her how much I appreciate her help I've decided to write a one-shot for her. So if you, ****brizzybabber****, PM me when you got an idea about what you would like to be in it I can get started.**

* * *

><p>Chiaka woke up and looked at the clock on her nightstand. She saw that it was almost time for class so she jumped out of bed and rushed into her bathroom. When she was dressed in her new night class uniform she decided to put her hair in a braid since she didn't have time to dry it. Quickly she made her way to Kaname's chamber. She knocked on the door before she entered. Kaname was sitting at the table and looked up from his book when she entered. "Kaname-kun, I was wondering if I'm allowed to join the classes or whether you think that I should wait a bit longer to make sure that I got my bloodlust under control."<p>

Kaname sighed and looked her over. She looked like she had everything under control and he and the others would be there to help her if she lost it. "If you are sure that you can handle it you can come." He stood and the two of them left his room. The rest of the night class was already awaiting their arrival. As soon as Takuma saw Chiaka he went to her side. Everyone exited the building and started to make their way to the school building. It took a while before the girls from the day class noticed Chiaka, but when they did they started try to get closer to her. This made it even harder for Yuuki to keep order. Takuma stayed close to Chiaka to make sure that she would be safe.

Chiaka had seen Yuuki trying to keep order, but Yuuki had been too busy to notice her amongst the night class. When she looked around she saw that Zero wasn't there. When she arrived in the class room she noticed that the teacher was nowhere to be seen. She sat down next to Kaname and continued to read in the book that she had started in the last time she was there. After a while two voices could be heard nearing the class room. Chiaka recognized one as the voice of Yuuki so the other would be the teacher. 'Why is Yuuki here? Shouldn't she be outside patrolling?' Chiaka focussed and listened to their conversation.

"What happened to Zero? He's not at the school or the dorm. The chairman isn't around either… What did you do to him?" Apparently there was something wrong with Zero and Yuuki was concerned. "We quarantined him, of course. He's to the point where he'll attack at any time. We quarantined him so that there won't be any victims until I settle things." The other voice said. It sounded like a male and somehow he had a say in what would happen to Zero. "But Zero is safe for now, right? Where is he?" "Let me go! I've got work to do! That retired twit told me I wouldn't be able to stay here unless I did something. He forced me to become a temporary lecturer of ethics for the night class." Chiaka put her book down and sat up a bit, the guy was right in front of the door and would come in at any minute.

When the guy closed the door everyone looked up. He made his way over to the desk and put the book he was holding on it. "I'm Toga Yagari. I'll be your temporary lecturer for ethics class. Nice to meet you, vampires…" Seiren was the first to speak. "Yagari? He has the same name as the man who's the no. 1 vampire hunter right now…" Aidou turned to look at the man. "So it was you shooting last night…" Toga Yagari chuckled. "Relax. Today I am an official teacher with a teaching certificate." "I heard that you were somewhere far away, but you've returned? You've come back to check out the night class? Or is there a vampire among us who you want to kill, teacher?" Kaname spoke easily while he flipped a page in the book he was reading. Chiaka looked at Kaname in shock; she thought that it wasn't such a good idea to taunt a hunter.

When she looked back at Yagari she saw that he was smiling. "Hello Kaname Kuran, unfortunately my execution list is empty right now. If you fall asleep because my lecture is boring, I can add you to the list, you know?" Kaname chuckled and closed his book. "I'll be careful, teacher." Then Yagari looked at Chiaka. "And who might you be? According to the reports I read there is only one pureblood in this class, yet I see two of you." Chiaka glanced at Takuma and Kaname who had tensed while Yagari spoke. From the corner of her eye she saw Kaname nod and she looked back at Yagari.

"I didn't arrive until a few days ago. My name is Chiaka Tejinaji. How do you do?" She saw his eyes widen in surprise when she said her last name, so she sat back and waited for him to speak. "That isn't possible. The Tejinaji family didn't have a daughter and they were all killed in an attack on their mansion 17 years ago." She glared at him and stood before she spoke. "So you are trying to tell me that the memories I have of my parents, Yuudai and Izumi, and my brother, Daichi, are false?" While she said that she walked a bit in his direction and created 2 balls of energy. Everyone looked at her in shock. Kaname looked her over and was impressed. She had herself under perfect control and the air around her shimmered slightly. Yagari felt uncomfortable. He could feel her power in the air and those balls of energy was an ability that was only seen by the members of the Tejinaji family.

"I apologize for insulting you because of my ignorance. If you sit down we can start this class." Chiaka smiled, allowed the balls of energy to disappear and went back to sit next to Kaname. When Yagari was distracted by a question, Kaname leaned in her direction. "Impressive display of power and control, Chiaka-chan." She turned in his direction, smiled and nodded her thanks. The rest of the class passed without any incidents. Yagari left and was confronted by Yuuki who had been waiting outside the whole time. When he told her where Zero was she left in a hurry. Kaname left the class room and didn't come back for the rest of the night. After a while Chiaka got worried. She tried to sense Yuuki to make sure everything was fine. When she sensed her, she also sensed Zero. The two were together, but when she focussed on Zero to see how he was doing her throat started to burn. Zero was drinking Yuuki's blood and it didn't seem like she was fighting it.

When all the classes were over Takuma made sure everyone went back to the dorm. "I'll be there soon, Takuma-kun. There is something I want to check first." And Chiaka took off in the direction were she sensed Yuuki. When she got closer she noticed that Kaname was with Yuuki. Chiaka silently climbed into a tall tree and looked. They were talking and Kaname pulled her into an embrace. Then he stayed and looked how she made her way back to her dorm. He seemed sad, but quickly covered it up when Toga Yagari stepped into view. Silently Chiaka made her way over to them to hear what they were talking about. "It's so that I won't lose my girl." Kaname said and left. Chiaka sat in the tree for a bit longer contemplating what Kaname could have meant. It seemed like Kaname cared a lot more about Yuuki than she had thought.

She made her way back to the dorm. When she entered she noticed that everyone was very quiet. "Kaname-sama is in a bad mood." She turned around and saw that Takuma was looking at her. "Thanks for the warning, Takuma-kun." She bade everyone good night and walked up the stairs to her own room. She took her coat and tie off and left the room. She made her way over to Kaname's room while she remained unseen by the energy shield that she formed around her. She knocked on his door and entered before he could tell her to leave. She saw that he was laying on one of his sofas.

"What?" he said irritated. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you..." She hesitated which made Kaname look up. "Why? Who says I need anything?" Chiaka tried to avoid his gaze and swallowed. "I know how you feel about Yuuki and I also know what she did…" Before she could say anything else Kaname had gotten up and pinned her against the wall. "So you came here to comfort me because my dear girl let another vampire drink her blood while I can't drink it without changing her?" They looked at each other for a moment before Kaname leaned in. "And how did you plan on comforting me, Chiaka-chan?" he purred in her ear. She swallowed a few times before she answered him. "I didn't think about how, I just wanted to help." Her breath hitched when his lips brushed against her neck. Kaname smiled, picked her up and threw her on his bed. He locked the door and made his way over to Chiaka.

Chiaka had started to panic a bit when he had thrown her but that quickly faded as he gently kissed her. He started to undo the buttons of her shirt while he kissed a trail towards her neck. His hands roamed over her chest while he sank his fangs into her pulse spot. Chiaka closed her eyes and relaxed underneath him. She wanted to help him and if this was what he needed to relax then she would give it to him. He continued to drink her blood and after a while she started to get dizzy. When he didn't stop, she pushed him in an attempt to make him stop. He stopped drinking and looked at her. "I'm dizzy." She whispered and Kaname realized how much of her blood he had drunk. He made her drink some of his blood before she passed out. He gently gathered her and held her against his chest. 'Her blood helped better than I had expected. I wonder why…'

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I couldn't add the next day to it because that is when Takuma's grandfather visits and I think it that's going to be a long chapter. I hope that you liked the chapter anyway. And why do you think that Chiaka's blood helped him so much?<strong>

**And now I got a request, I myself am not that good at drawing but I bet that some of you are. So I wanted to ask if someone would be willing to make a portrait of Chiaka. In return I'll write a one-shot with the characters of your choice. Let me know if you're interested ^^**

**See you next time. **


	9. Chapter 9 A Murderer Visits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai. Also, I don't get paid to write this, the only things I gain from it are reviews. (So please leave a review before you leave)**

**Hello everyone. I hope you all had an enjoyable week.**

**First off a big thank you to all of you, because my story has had over 400 visitors which means a lot to me. Next I want to remind everyone that I update this story once a week. Apparently some people didn't know that yet since I got a review that promised me 'evil cookies' if I didn't upload again soon… (Yes I'm talking about you, Nott01). **

**And the last announcement I have is about the one-shot I wrote for ****BrizzyBabber****. It's called 'Study Session Interrupted' and it's about Yuuki and Hanabusa Aidou. I already received one review from the person to write a follow-up chapter and if there are more people out there that want it as well let me know and I'll try to write and upload it ASAP.**

**For now let us continue with the main story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chiaka woke up alone. She stretched and reaches out for Kaname. When her hand only found the cold sheets she opened her eyes and looked around. Kaname was laying on one of the sofas and appeared to be deep in thoughts. Chiaka gets out of the bed and adjusts her clothes so she looks presentable once again. "I'll go back to my own room and leave you to your thoughts, Kaname-kun. I hope you feel a bit better…" Chiaka looks at Kaname but he gives no indication that he heard her so she decides to leave. Most of the other students have already retired to their rooms so she manages to get to her room unseen.<p>

After a quick shower she lays down on her bed with one of her mangas. Suddenly she hears someone screaming. She focusses on the door and it opens.

"Bad news! Grandpa's coming tonight!" Takuma screams.

Chiaka sighs and gets out of bed. 'Time to find out what's so bad about his grandfather. I would be happy to get a visit from my family, to bad they're dead.' When she arrives at Aidou and Kain's room she elbows her way through the crowd.

"Ichijo, are you really a vampire? So energetic in the morning, just like the vampires in the mangas you forced me to read… You'll probably turn into ashes in the sunlight." Aidou says.

Takuma rips away the curtain and presses himself against the window. "I'd be very willing to turn into ashes if I could…" Takuma starts but is cut off by Aidou who yells 'Do you want to die?'

"The person that the vice president is so afraid of… It could only be that person." Kain said. 'That person? I wonder who he means…' Chiaka thought.

"Yes… A business so experienced in handling the outside world… to the point there's no imaginable aspect of commerce that's not involved in the Ichijo enterprise. In the night world, even among vampires, he's a force to be reckoned with; Ichijo Asatoo or 'Ichio' as he's called. In the council of ancients, he continues to be one of the most senior vampires." Takuma says to all the vampires gathered. He knows that most of them already know this but this way he was ensured that Chiaka knew as well without getting the feeling that he was lecturing her.

"I'm afraid that's not all…" Ruka adds. "The council of ancients is the highest body in command of our world. However, it's not our sovereign. No… forget it. In any case, just leave it at that… I don't want to disturb our dorm's little bit of peace, even if it's for Kaname's sake."

Slowly all the vampires retreat to their rooms. 'I wonder what Ruka meant…' Chiaka thought. "Ruka-chan? Could we talk for a bit?" Ruka turns back to you and looks surprised. She shrugs and follows Chiaka to her room.

"I was just wondering what you meant…" Chiaka says. The two of them sit down on a sofa and Ruka starts explaining some things about Kaname. She talks about his parents' suicide and how Ichijo Asatoo manages all of the business from the Kurans from that point onwards. She tells about how Ichio was supposed to become Kaname's guardian, but Kaname refused him. Chiaka realizes that the more she learns about this man the less she likes him.

After a while Ruka excuses herself and returns to her own rooms to get ready to greet Ichiou. From the looks of it the whole night class will be skipping their classes so Chiaka decides that she will follow the example of Ruka and pick out something nice to wear. After she picked out her dress and did her hear, Chiaka stands in front of her mirror. She had curled her hear a bit so that instead of the normal frizzy waves it now formed smooth waves that cascaded down her back. The dress that she had picked out was black, had long sleeves and a V-neckline. Around the waist there was a black sash that separated the top from the skirt. The skirt was knee-length and the back of the skirt was slightly longer then the front. 'This is bound to make a good impression on everyone' she thought as she casted a last look into the mirror before she walked out of the room.

Chiaka paused at the top of the stairs just out of sight. The whole night class was downstairs waiting for Ichio; the only two missing were Kaname and herself. "Hmph. Even you guys are here as loyal greeters. Are you that afraid of the old geezer in the senate?" Ruka askes Aidou and Kain.

"Of course… He's a monster who's been alive twelve times longer than we have. That's why everyone cut classes to be here, right?" Kain replies.

"He admits it…" Rima whispers.

"I'm afraid too, Rima. But, who's more scary, him or president Kuran, the Pureblood?" Shiki says at which Aidou snorts. "You don't need to ask."

When Chiaka looks up she sees Kaname standing right next to her with a slight smile on his face. He looks at her intensely and brushes his lips against hers. Chiaka blushes and steps back a bit to remain out of sight of the others while Kaname walks down the stairs.

"Kaname! It's alright. You don't need to be here. He's probably just coming here to lecture me." Takuma says when he sees Kaname walking down the stairs.

"I want to say hello to Ichio since I haven't seen him for so long. May I?" Kaname asks.

"Of course you may…"

Kaname turns towards the door when it starts to open. Chiaka moved a bit closer to the top of the stairs to get a better view of this man that is feared by so many of her friends. "Well, well… I deeply appreciate all of you coming to greet me, but I came only to visit my darling grandson. You don't have to stand on formalities." A deep voice says. When Chiaka looked closer at the man she recognized him. It was the same man as the one she had seen in the memories of her parents and brother. Realization hit her hard. The man who was behind the murder of her parents and brother was Ichio, Takuma's grandfather… Chiaka had come to care quite a bit about Takuma and made a vow with herself that she would talk to him later about her newest discovery.

"Ichio, I'm glad you seem to be in excellent health." Kaname said.

"We haven't seen each other since the day you refused to have me as your legal guardian, Kaname-sama." Ichio answered.

"I didn't want to be coddled." Kaname replied.

"Kaname, not here…" Takuma whispered.

"You're right."

"Kaname-sama, Purebloods are different from aristocrats. Even if you're covered in blood nothing can defile you. You're a flower that smells lusciously sweet for all eternity." Ichio says while he moves to kiss Kaname's hand. "Your overwhelming youth, power, beauty… I pray that someday I'll be able to receive the benefits of your unrivalled blood…"

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka says as she rips Kaname's arm away and holds it close, while Aidou grasped hold of the wrist of Ichio. "I'm sorry Kaname-sama, but…"

"You jest too much, sir" Aidou says.

"The daughter of Souen and the son of Aidou…" Ichio remarks.

Kain pulls Ruka away from Kaname. "Stop it, Ruka. Let go."

Takuma places his hand on Aidou's shoulder and says his name. Chiaka moves to the top of the stairs but no one takes notice of her.

"You say that, knowing that asking a Pureblood for his blood is the greatest taboo among vampires! I'm not afraid of you…" It is clear that Aidou is angry and Chiaka has the feeling that the situation is about to escalate when Kaname moves in and slaps Aidou.

"I haven't thought him enough manners." Kaname says coldly.

"Because you are here, Kaname-sama, I feel at ease keeping my grandson in this academy." Ichio bows and kisses Kaname's hand. "My lord."

Chiaka starts to descend down the stairs. She doesn't bother to be quiet so everyone notices her approach. The whole night class bows when she reaches the bottom of the stairs and Takuma walks up to her immediately.

Shock flashes over Ichio's faces when he sees her and he speaks with a disdain in his voice that makes the whole night class uncomfortable. "And who might you be?"

Chiaka keeps her emotions in check and answers coldly. "You might want to change your attitude when you address me, Ichijo Asatoo." From the corner of her eye she can see that almost the whole night class is smirking at him.

"Grandfather, this is Chiaka Tejinaji." Takuma says uncomfortable. Chiaka looks at him and smiles softly which he returns.

"It is an honour to meet you, Chiaka-sama. I'm glad that at least one member of your family managed to survive that unfortunate attack 17 years ago. My belated condolences for the loss of your parents and brother. I hope that my grandson has made an effort to see to the fact that all your wishes are fulfilled." Ichio says and bows to kiss her hand.

'He recognized me the moment I he saw me. And from the undercurrent in his voice it becomes very clear that I'm going to have to keep an eye on him.'

"Thank you. Takuma has been a good friend to me since I arrived here."

"If there is anything the Ichijo family can do for you, just let me know and we'll be at your service."

"There is just one thing I want to know. Did the council ever found out who was behind the murder of my family?"

"I'm sorry, Chiaka-sama, but no. There was not enough evidence to draw a conclusion and none of the attackers survived. So we expect that the one who was in charge of the attack was there and died during the attack."

Chiaka turned her back on Ichio and walked over to one of the sofas and sits down. Kaname turns away after one more look in her direction and returns to his room, while Takuma and Ichio walk away to talk in private.

"Aidou, come here." Everyone looks at Chiaka in shock, but Aidou walks over to her and kneels in front of her. Chiaka gently covers the mark on his face from the slap Kaname had given him. She focusses and a soft glow emits from her hand. After the glowing has stopped she removes her hand from Aidou's face. "That was a really stupid thing to do. If Kaname hadn't stepped in and punished you, Ichio would have ripped you into shreds. But I do agree with you, he went too far."

Aidou touched his cheek carefully. "You healed it…" Chiaka nodded and smiled. "Ah well, at least you embarrassed him by telling him to mind his manners. It would have been more fun if Takuma hadn't introduced you. I bet he would have been rude again and then you could have thrown one of those energy balls at him. Would have loved to see him fly through the air and hit a wall or something…" Aidou closed his eyes in bliss at those thoughts and the rest of the night class had to laugh. The conversation continued for a while before everyone decided that it was time to go back to their rooms.

Chiaka was at the top of the stairs when Takuma and Ichio walked back into the sitting area. "Takuma."

"Yes, grandfather…"

"Kaname-sama seems to trust you very much. Serve him well and keep an eye on him. And keep an eye on Chiaka-sama as well; see if you can become her most trusted friend. I want to know how she managed to survive that attack and where she has been the past 17 years. This is why I'm letting you attend this academy." Ichio turned around and made his way to the door to leave.

"Grandfather, you don't understand. I will not do anything that goes against the interests of my best friends."

"You're the one who doesn't understand. A friendship based on a fictitious peace in the small world of this academy…"

"Cross Academy is truly peaceful!"

"Yuuki!" Takuma said.

"S-so the chairman said he wants you to donate a lot this time too. You are Ichijo's grandfather, right?"

"I would love to hear why the chairman considers this place peaceful. I even heard that a commissioned vampire hunter entered the academy grounds the other day."

"The chairman would like to explain that matter as well. I was told by the chairman to bring you to him immediately." Zero said while standing in the doorway.

"Zero, you're feeling better?" Yuuki asked.

"Cross… He's as impudent as ever. All right. Show me the way." Ichio said and he left together with Zero.

"Zero! I'll go with you!" Yuuki calls as she starts to follow them.

"Wait, Yuuki!" Takuma says and he holds her arm. "Did something happen between you and Kaname?"

Yuuki looks surprised by Takuma's question. "No, why are you asking me that?"

"Well, Kaname doesn't tell me the important things so I thought that you might know something, Yuuki."

"Um, I didn't even know Kaname was a Pureblood. I really don't know anything…"

"But, you used to be very close. You know a side of Kaname that we've never seen." Yuuki shrugs and walks away. Takuma sighs and closes the door behind her, before he starts making his way up the stairs and towards his room. 'Time to go, before he finds out that I heard everything…' Chiaka thought and she made her way to her own room. After she had dumped the dress into the laundry basket she went to bed. It took a while before she finally fell asleep as she was thinking about the thing that she had found out that day. But her biggest problem was the fact that she no longer knew whether she could trust Takuma, it was obvious that there were a lot of things she didn't know anything about…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make the dialogues better understandable by giving each person a new line. I would love it if you leave a review and I hope that you will continue to follow this story. <strong>

**See you next time ^^**


	10. Chapter 10 The Transfer Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai. Secondly I don't gain any money for writing this. I write this solely for my and your entertainment. **

**Hello everyone. **

**Another week has passed so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>The next night everyone attended class without incidents. After class Chiaka had been cornered by Aidou, Kain and Seiren who offered their help with her training. Seiren would teach her how to defend herself physically, while Aidou and Kain would help her train her other abilities. Between the three of them Chiaka learned how to take care of herself. Ruka joined in the second night but instead of helping Chiaka training her defensive and offensive skills, she taught Chiaka more about the etiquettes she would be expected to know as a Pureblood.<p>

After 3 nights of intensive training she had learned a lot. Seiren was pleased with the fact that Chiaka picked up the basics so easily and the two decided that they would continue to practice. Aidou and Kain had been completely surprised by the amount of control that Chiaka had over her powers, so they had been focussing on exploring her powers and making then more powerful. Chiaka was happy with the progress she made and she and Ruka had become quite close, since she hadn't really needed the etiquette training Ruka wanted to give her. She learned it all in one night, so she and Ruka relaxed for the rest of the 'training'.

It was three nights ago that Ichio had seen her. Chiaka had been thinking about what she would do but in the end decided that she wouldn't talk about it with Takuma. They were still close but she didn't know whether to trust him completely or not. The day class had ended early that day and she knew Yuuki and Zero were having dinner with Kaien. 'This is the perfect chance to tell them about what happened to me.' Chiaka thought and she left the moon dorm. She made her way over to the chairman's office while she tried to stay out of the sun. It didn't hurt her but it was slightly annoying. When she reached her destination she hesitated before she knocked and entered. She saw that Kaien wasn't in the room, so she walked over to his private rooms.

When she entered the kitchen Kaien, Yuuki and Zero looked up in shock. Zero's eyes narrowed and his hand moved to his Bloody Rose gun, while Yuuki was staring at her.

"Hey Kaien-kun. Hope I didn't interrupted anything… Hello again Yuuki and Zero. You must have been wondering where I had gone. I wanted to tell you two but I didn't get the chance, everything has been kind of hectic. So here I am" Chiaka said with a smile. Then she noticed the fact that Zero had his hand on his gun. "And Zero-kun, would you please let go of your Bloody Rose gun, you know that it's not enough to kill a Pureblood and I don't want to get shot."

Yuuki looked from Chiaka to Zero and elbowed him. Zero grunted and let go of the gun while Yuuki stood up and walked towards Chiaka.

"I'm going out and start the patrol. Hurry up and finish your dinner, Yuuki." Zero said and left.

"Chiaka-chan, where have you been? I was so worried…" Yuuki said. Chiaka directed Yuuki back to her seat and sat down next to her.

"I was in the moon dorm. A lot has happened the past few days. Do you remember the night that you got bitten by Zero?" When Yuuki nodded she continued. "I was patrolling that night and saw what happened. Later on, Kaname came to find me. He was angry that I hadn't protected you and somehow he lost control and he bit me. The next day I woke up and I was a vampire. Takuma informed Kaien the next day and he came to visit. That night Kaname gave me his blood to prevent me from ever falling to a level E. What neither of us expected was that it cancelled a ritual, which means that I changed back into a Pureblood."

"So you've been a vampire all this time but it was locked away and you grew up as a human?" Yuuki asked uncertainly.

"Yep. My name is Chiaka Tejinaji. My family mansion was attacked 17 years ago. No one knew about me back then, so my parents and brother locked away my vampire abilities and transported me away with their abilities. They died…"

"How did everyone react when they found out that you're a Pureblood?"

Chiaka sniggered. "They were all very surprised but they accepted me quickly. Yuuki-chan, are you mad at Kaname for biting me? He was very shocked afterwards and felt really guilty."

Yuuki looked at Chiaka and shook her head. "Everyone loses control sometimes. And you survived, so no I'm not mad at him."

Chiaka smiled at her. "I got to go, class will start soon. Bye Yuuki, Kaien." She waved and rushed out of the room. 'That went better than I expected. I hope Zero isn't too angry with me.' She arrived at the classroom but it was still empty, so she sat down with her book and started reading. The next time she looked up the night class had arrived and Kaname was leaning against the wall next to her with a book in his hands.

"Where have you been Chiaka-chan?" Kaname asked.

"I went to the chairman. I thought it was time that Yuuki and Zero knew what happened to me. Zero didn't take it so well, he left the moment he found out that I was a vampire. But Yuuki stayed and listened to everything."

"Does she know that I was the one who bit you?" Kaname asked worried.

"Yes but she isn't mad at you. Her exact words were 'Everyone loses control sometime. And you survived, so no, I'm not mad at him.' So you don't have to worry about it, you're still her hero." Kaname looked at her with a shocked expression on his face and she winked. He leaned in and hugged her before turning his attention to his book.

"There's a late arrival… A transfer student. How mysterious… Something isn't right." Takuma said.

"Are you talking about the book you're reading?" Shiki asked.

"No a transfer student is really coming here." Takuma responded.

"NOOOO! My pokkin choco! I wanted to give some to the dorm president Kuran and Chiaka-sama!" Aidou yelled. "Today isn't going well at all…"

Everyone looked up to the front of the class where someone was giggling. Chiaka closed her book and stood up. Kaname glanced at her from the corner of his eye. 'Something isn't right about her. Her body is that of an aristocrat but her aura is that of a Pureblood… Could it be that a Pureblood is controlling her body?' Chiaka thought.

"This looks like a fun group! What? Class hasn't started yet?" the girl asked sweetly.

"Who the hell are you?" Aidou asked shocked.

" 'Who the hell' ? Hey boy… You think you can talk that way to me?"

'That proves it… The person who is speaking is a Pureblood.' Chiaka thought. Kaname stepped forward and slightly in front of her. 'I wonder if he senses it as well…'

"You should introduce yourself first, Maria Kurenai." Kaname said coldly.

"Oh. I'm sorry I upset you, Kaname-sama." Maria said while taking Kaname's hand and bringing it to her face. "Ooh! Maria is so happy that she met a pureblood!" The rest of the night class gasped and Ruka whispered 'What?'

"How do you do." Kaname said.

Maria then looked over Kaname's shoulder straight at Chiaka. Chiaka had been looking at the girl's theatrics with disdain. "And if I were you I would stop looking at me like that, little girl." Maria shot at Chiaka. The night class gasped again and came even closer.

Chiaka stepped forward and was standing right next to Kaname. "And if I were you I would mind my manners, or there might be consequences to your behaviour." Chiaka said and she allowed a small amount of her aura to slip so that the girl knew with who she was dealing.

Maria's eyes widened marginally and she bowed her head. "Forgive me. I think I've ruined the atmosphere. I think it's best if I leave right now." She said and left.

During the rest of the classes Chiaka was thinking of Maria. When the complete night class was back in the dorm she made sure no one could see her and focussed on her new shield. It would make her invisible but it required a lot of concentration to keep it up. She spotted Aidou and Kain and decided to listen in to their conversation.

"Maria Kurenai transferred here officially and took the vow. She was born frail, and has never attended a night party. That's about it." Kain said. When Aidou stayed silent he continued. "I don't find anything strange about her except that she is fearless."

"Akatsuki, have you ever seen that woman?" Aidou asked.

"What woman?"

The Pureblood vampire who comes from a lineage on par with Kuran… She disappeared after going berserk. Her name is Shizuka Hio."

"She disappeared after the Kiryuu family incident. Some say she died after that. I've never met her. What did you want to know?"

"No it's nothing. Let's stop talking about her. It's unlucky." Aidou said and they walked away in silence.

Chiaka went to her own room and cancelled her shield. She was right when she decided to listen to them. And apparently she wasn't the only one who noticed something strange about Maria. 'If she was born frail, she must have gotten cured. But how? And why is she here? And who is the Pureblood controlling her?'

Chiaka was pacing when she remembered the book she had borrowed from Kaname. She walked over to her bookcase and took that book. She started flapping through the book until she found the name Hio. She read everything the book had to say and then looked at the genealogical tree. She spotted the name Kurenai. 'So Maria is a descendant of the Hio line. This means that she is related to Shizuka… I wonder if Shizuka is the Pureblood that is controlling Maria's body. I better talk to Kaname tomorrow; maybe he knows more about this.' Chiaka sighed, put the book away and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Kaname's room, Kaname and Takuma were discussing Maria.<p>

"Kaname, what's to be done with the transfer student?"

"Well, you can take care of her, Ichijo."

"Me?" Takuma asked shocked.

"It'd be a problem if I do anything in the open. And this academy has all the pieces that she wants…"

" 'Pieces' that's a good way of putting it. Is it a coincidence?"

"No. I arranged things this way…"

* * *

><p><strong>And here we are. Because this chapter is shorter then I like I've decided that I'll write and upload the next one as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this one nonetheless. Please leave a review before you go, it would make my day. And if you have any questions, suggestions or remarks let me know ^^<strong>

**See you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11 Alliances Formed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai. Secondly I don't gain any money for writing this. I write this solely for my and your entertainment. **

**Hello again :) **

**Here is the second chapter for today to make up for the length of the last one (just as I promised).**

**Now, let us continue with the story.**

* * *

><p>The next day Chiaka woke earlier than usually. She didn't mind though, since she was planning on going to see Kaname. She showered and got dressed. Before she left her room she decided to take two blood tablets, to make sure that she didn't get thirsty that day. She had the feeling that she should be as strong as possible. She left her room and walked through the dorm. It was very quiet since most of the others were still asleep. When she arrived at Kaname's room she knocked on the door and entered. She closed the door before she spoke.<p>

"Kaname-kun, I was wondering if we could talk about Maria Kurenai…"

Kaname looked up from the chessboard and motioned her to sit down across of him. "What did you want to talk about?"

Chiaka took a deep breath to order her thoughts when someone suddenly knocked on the door. She looked at Kaname for a second and summoned her shield to protect her from everyone's view. Kaname seemed surprised for a bit but then called out for the person to enter. Takuma entered and was followed by Maria.

"Kaname. She… Maria Kurenai says she can't sleep well in the dorm because she's too nervous…" Takuma said hesitantly. He had noticed that Kaname had been looking straight ahead until he had said his name. 'Wonder what he's thinking about…'

"I'd like to leave the dorm for a while to keep things peaceful in the night class. I heard that there was a building used as a temporary dorm for the night class in the beginning. I'd… like to stay there." Maria said in a calm and polite tone.

"… Fine. I'll talk to the chairman about it."

"Huh? It's fine?" Takuma stammered shocked.

"I'm so happy! Thank you." Maria said and she skipped out of the room. Takuma hesitated in the doorway but when he saw that Kaname had turned his attention back to the chessboard he left the room and closed the door. Chiaka let the shield slip and became visible again.

"Impressive skill, Chiaka-chan. It could be very useful…"

"It is. The only downside is that I can't do much else during that time. It requires a lot of focus and energy. But it's useful if you don't want to hide or listen to thinks that aren't meant for your ears." Chiaka replied with a smile.

Kaname chuckled. "But you didn't come here to demonstrate your new skill, did you? Now why did you want to discuss Maria Kurenai?"

Chiaka sits back and starts at the beginning. "Yesterday in class I noticed that even though her body is that of an aristocrat, her aura is that of a Pureblood. Also the way she behaved reminded me of some of the things that Ruka told me about 'correct' Pureblood behaviour…" Chiaka took a deep breath and continued. "When we returned to the dorm yesterday, I made sure that I wasn't seen before I made myself invisible. Then I followed Aidou and Kain and listened in to their conversation. They were discussing Maria and while Kain hadn't noticed anything strange about her Aidou had. He asked Kain if he had ever met a Pureblood named Shizuka Hio. And they shortly discussed her. When I was back in my room I looked her up and found out that Maria is related to Hio…"

Chiaka looked at Kaname, but Kaname stayed silent so she spoke the conclusion she had drawn. "I think Shizuka Hio is controlling the body of Maria Kurenai. I don't know why though…"

"It seems you're more observant then I gave you credit for. And you are right. I also think that Shizuka is possessing Maria. But I know why…"

Chiaka and Kaname looked at each other in silence. Neither of them spoke for a while. "I will tell you under one condition. I want you to promise that no matter what happens you will be my ally and you'll keep Yuuki safe. I won't ask for a blood oath nor will I demand that you swear loyalty to me."

Chiaka sighed. "I want something in return… I want your promise that you won't betray me."

Kaname looked shocked by that. 'Why would she think that I might betray her? What does she know that I don't know?' "I wouldn't betray my own allies so I'm fine with that." They then officially promised each other to be their ally.

"Chiaka-chan, why were you afraid that I would betray you?" Chiaka shifted uncomfortable on her chair, but didn't answer. Kaname gently reached out and listed her face so he could look into her eyes. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "Please?" he asked softly.

"I know who is behind the attack on my family, but I'm afraid to tell you because of the things it implicates."

"I won't tell anyone, Chiaka, please trust me."

Chiaka was shocked by the fact that he called her by her given name. No one had ever done that because it implicates a bound deeper then friendship. She had to swallow several times before she could speak. Kaname had seen the shock pas through her eyes when he addressed her by her given name and was pretty pleased by the effects it had on her.

"You know the person who controlled the attack… Remember that I told you and Kaien that I had seen his face in the memories of my parents but that I didn't recognize him?" When Kaname nodded she continued. "Well I know his name now; Asatoo Ichijo. My parents knew he was after them because they didn't want to work together with the senate. That is also one of the reasons that they kept me a secret. They were sure that if he knew about me that he would try to control me. When he came here I recognized him and he recognized me but he didn't believe it at first."

Kaname sighed but realized now why she was afraid that he might betray her. "Your family isn't the only one who has fallen prey to Ichio. Shizuka was engaged to an older pureblood. She was raised in a cage to 'protect' her. At a certain moment she fell in love with a human, who had been thrown into the cage as food. She turned him and they left. After some time he was put on the execution list of the vampire hunters. The parents of Zero Kiryuu hunted him down and killed him. In return Shizuka slaughtered the whole Kiryuu family and bit Zero. I suspect that Shizuka's fiancé worked together with Ichio and putted her lover on the list. I think that Shizuka is here to gain strength so she can take out those that she hates the most."

"There is one more thing, Kaname. When Ichio left I caught the end of his conversation with Takuma. He reminded Takuma that he needs to keep an eye on the both of us and make sure that I trusted him more than anyone else… I don't know what to do, I enjoy Takuma's company but I don't know if I should trust him or not."

Kaname smiled at her. "You can trust him. He has sworn loyalty to me and would never tell his grandfather anything harmful without my permission."

Chiaka nodded and the two of them continued to chat for some time. They even played a few games of chess before Chiaka went back to her own room.

"Chiaka, I was planning on confronting Shizuka tonight. If you want you can come and listen, as long as you stay hidden. I don't want to make you a target."

Chiaka sniggered. "Oh, don't worry. No one will see me." She said and winked before she became invisible and left.

Kaname was chuckling. He had to admit that he enjoyed spending time with her. Conversation flowed easily between the two of them and neither had to keep up pretences. They could be themselves without any trouble. And then there was the fact that her blood quenched his thirst better than that of others. The bond between the two of them was a mystery to him.

The day past without any disturbances. When twilight set in, Chiaka made herself invisible and left the room to find Kaname. When she spotted him she followed him without alerting anyone. He was waiting in a room that held some tables and chairs. Maria wasn't there yet, but she couldn't risk getting noticed by her. So Chiaka walked up to Kaname and stood on her toes. She gently placed her hands on his chest to maintain her balance and whispered in his ear. "I'm here."

Kaname suppressed a shiver and whispered. "Ok. Make sure she doesn't notice you. She is almost here." Chiaka stepped away and together they waited. After a few minutes Maria walked in with a boy following close behind her.

"That body… That name… At first I was puzzled at how to respond." Kaname said.

"Really? I was trying not to embarrass you."

"It was offensive. You just wanted to play around with us."

"Me, play a game? When did you grow up and start looking at things so conscientiously? We're both Purebloods." Maria said and walked away.

Chiaka waited for a bit before she turned visible again. "That went well. At least we know that we were right." She walked back to where Kaname was sitting and sat down next to him. "Now what?"

"Now we wait. She was after my blood but now that she knows that you are a Pureblood as well, she will try to find a way to get blood from both of us."

Chiaka chuckled. "I'd love to see her try, I can take care of myself and I won't let her harm you either…" Chiaka blushed at what she had just said and looked away in attempt to hide it.

"She will try to get my blood first, since she probably already knows my weakness…"

Chiaka had stopped listening and interrupted what he was about to say. "Yuuki."

"That is correct."

Chiaka looked up confused and realized that he thought that she meant his weakness. "What I meant is that Zero is on his way to Shizuka and Yuuki is following him. We should get to the place that Shizuka is staying at to make sure she doesn't get hurt!"

Kaname jumped up and rushed out of the room. Chiaka followed him but had a bit of trouble keeping up. When they arrived Yuuki called Zero's name. Kaname rushed forward and grasped her. He covered her mouth and put her to sleep. They quickly made their way to Yuuki's dorm. Kaname handed Yuuki to Chiaka so she could put her back in her room.

"When you're done here, please come to my room." Kaname said and walked away.

Chiaka walked into the building and made her way to Yuuki and Yori's room. She placed Yuuki in her bed and left without anyone noticing. When she got back to the moon dorm she went to Kaname's room. She entered without knocking and closed the door. Kaname pulled her into a hug and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Thank you." He whispered and sank his teeth into her pulse spot. When he was done drinking he gently carried her to his bed. He undressed and helped her into the bed. Chiaka drank some of his blood before she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. Kaname wrapped his arms around her and pulled her a bit closer. Then he went to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I hope you enjoyed it ^^ <strong>

**Please review before you go, it would make my day.**

**Next chapter will be up in a week.**

**See you then**


	12. Chapter 12 The Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai. Secondly I don't gain any money for writing this. I write this solely for my and your entertainment.**

**Hey everyone ^^**

**I hope you had a nice week, I know I did.  
>I don't have much to say except that I once again want to thank Sam (a.k.a. Brizzybabber) for pointing out the small mistakes that I miss.<strong>

**Let's get this party started, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Chiaka woke up and tried to stretch, but found that she couldn't. She panicked until she remembered that she had fallen asleep in Kaname's bed. She tried to move out of the bed without waking him up but that proved impossible. Their legs were tangled and he had an arm over her waist. She sighed and lifted up his arm. Suddenly he pulled her closer.<p>

"Go back to sleep, it's early." Kaname said.

Chiaka snorted. "It's past noon and tonight is the dance. You might not need much time to prepare for that but I, and every other woman alive, do."

"Then why did you wake me up? You could have left without notifying me, I'm not your guardian…"

"I would have left without waking you up but that's kind of impossible… Or didn't you notice our position?"

Kaname raised his head sleepily and moved his legs. "Hmm, no I didn't. You're free to go now, I'm going back to sleep though."

Chiaka chuckled and slipped out the bed. She moved around the room to find her clothes and left after she got dressed. She was walking to her room when she noticed that more people were awake than usual. When she listened more carefully she could hear Ruka and Rima talking to each other. They were already busy with getting ready for the dance. When she reached her room, she saw that Takuma was waiting in front of it.

"Hey Takuma-kun."

"Chiaka-sama! I was looking for you but you weren't in your room so I decided to wait…"

"Want to come in?"

Chiaka opened her door and allowed Takuma to enter first. She followed him and closed the door behind her. She walked over to one of the sofas and sat down. She noticed that he was nervous and didn't really know what to do.

"What's wrong, Takuma-kun?"

He looked up and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me… I know that we have to promote friendship between the day class and the night class, so we won't get many opportunities to actually dance, but it would still be an honour if I would be allowed to accompany you, Chiaka-chan."

Chiaka smiled when he used chan instead of sama. She had told him that he was allowed to do that if no one else was around and she was happy that he remembered. She thought back to the conversation she had yesterday with Kaname. He had told her she could trust Takuma, so she decided that she would trust Kaname on that.

"I'd love that, Takuma-kun. But you really should leave now." Takuma looked hurt by that last bit so she added. "Because I'm going to need all the time I have to get ready for the dance."

Takuma smiled at that. 'Silly Chiaka, she already looks beautiful so she doesn't need to worry anyway.' "Ok, I'll come and pick you up when it's time to leave for the dance." He said and left the room.

Chiaka chuckled. 'He looked so happy when I said he was allowed to accompany me. I wonder if he does more than care for me deeply.' Chiaka sighed and walked to the bathroom. She needed a good long soak, before she would be able to relax.

An hour later Chiaka emerged from her bathroom and stood in front of her wardrobe. She removed all the clothes she had gotten from Ruka and Rima until the wardrobe appeared to be empty. She then proceeded to press on the back of the wardrobe and the panel slid away. Behind it was her crystal blue gala dress that she had bought on her first day at Cross Academy. She gently slid it on. It was a simple dress with a so called halter-top. It hugged all her curves and was floor-length. The best thing was that she was able to run in it because it had a slit on the right side that stopped halfway her thigh.

She was going to start in her hair when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Chiaka called while she tried to come up with an idea about what to do with her hair.

Ruka gasped when she saw the dress Chiaka was wearing. "I wanted to ask if you needed any help with getting ready for the dance."

Chiaka turned around and looked at Ruka, who was done with her preparations. "I could use some help with my hair, I've no idea what to do with it."

Ruka smiled and stepped closer. "If you sit down, I'll get started. I got an idea that would look great with your dress."

Chiaka walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. Ruka walked up behind her and started to brush Chiaka's hair. When she was done with that she made a French braid. When she was done she added a short bow to the end in the same colour as the dress and stepped away. Chiaka stood up and walked over to the mirror.

"What do you think?" Ruka asked nervously.

"I think it looks great. It shows off my face and accentuates my neck." Chiaka smiled and turned around to look at Ruka. "Let's hope that no one gets to tempted to take a bite, shall we?" She said and winked.

Ruka laughed. "Was there anything else I could help with?"

"No, I'm able to do my make-up on my own. Do you know how much time we got until we need to go to the dance?"

"A few minutes, so you better hurry." Ruka said and left the room.

Chiaka walked into her bathroom and quickly applied some mascara and eye-shadow. She chose a lip-balm over lip-gloss. Then she returned to her room and putted her black stilettos. She looked in the mirror one more time and made her way to the door when someone knocked. Instead of answering she opened the door and stepped outside. Takuma was wearing his uniform bit had added a rose to it.

"Ready to leave, Chiaka-sama?"

Chiaka nodded and placed a hand on the arm Takuma offered. Together they made their way downstairs were Kaname and some others were waiting. There was a collective gasp when they saw Chiaka. 'She looks absolutely stunning…' Kaname thought. The group made their way to the hall where the dance would be held. When they arrived Kaien pulled Chiaka aside for a minute.

"Would you mind to keep an eye out for trouble, Chiaka-chan? I want this dance to run smoothly."

"No problem, Kaien-kun." Chiaka said and she walked inside. She made her way over to Takuma and the two of them danced before the day class girls would demand all of his attention.

"You look absolutely stunning." Takuma said.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

Takuma moved closer and whispered in her ear. "Kaname wants to talk to you; he's out on the terrace."

Chiaka nodded and they continued to dance until the song was over. Before the next one could start they separated. Chiaka made her way over to the terrace while Takuma was pulled into a dance by one of the day class girls. Chiaka saw Kaname and walked towards him.

"Takuma said you wanted to talk to me."

"Shizuka is going to make a move tonight. I wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Yuuki for me."

"I was planning on doing that anyway. I don't trust Shizuka, so don't worry about a thing." Chiaka stepped back and became invisible. "Yuuki is on her way, Kain just told her where you are."

"Kaname!" Yuuki said.

"Good evening, Yuuki. I'm happy you wore the dress."

"Yes… I-I wanted to thank you for the dress… Thank you very much!" Yuuki says while she bows.

"What happened, Yuuki? Why the strange face?"

"Huh?" She said and brought her hands up to her face.

Kaname chuckled. "I was only joking. You look lovely. That dress suits you." Yuuki blushed and Kaname took her hand. "Will you do me the honour of dancing with me in return?"

The two waltz around slowly. "Kaname? Why aren't we dancing to the music?"

"Oh… I wasn't paying attention to it. Let's dance slowly, like we did in the old days."

"I remember. At that time I'd just learned the waltz, I could only dance it slowly. You're being cruel, Kaname. When are you going to stop treating me like a child?"

"That wasn't my intention."

"Really? Kaname, the other night, when you put me to sleep, you erased my memories. You took me away from that place as if you were trying to stop a child from meddling…"

Kaname suddenly pulled her in a hug. "No. I don't think of you as a child. I only wanted to protect you. I thought it was the best thing to do…"

Chiaka thought back to that night. She agreed with Kaname, but she was suspicious of one thing. How did Yuuki know that he erased her memories unless Shizuka had told her? And if Shizuka had told her that, then what else did she tell Yuuki…

Yuuki suddenly pushed Kaname away. "I'm sorry." Yuuki jumped of the terrace and ran away.

"Kaname, she is on her way to Shizuka…" Chiaka said softly. Kaname only nodded.

"Kuran. What happened to Yuuki?" Zero asked.

"I told you what your role is… It upsets me that you've forgotten. You're supposed to be her shield."

Zero rushed of in the direction of the old night class dorm. The glass in the door to the terrace breaks. Takuma noticed and walks over. "What happened, Kaname? You lost your temper."

"I want someone to tie me down so I don't do anything rash."

Takuma looked surprised by this. Chiaka turned visible out of sight and stepped towards Takuma and Kaname. "Don't worry about it Takuma-kun. I'll stay with him." Takuma nodded and went back inside. Kaname and Chiaka walked toward the edge of the terrace so that they were out of hearing distance.

"Yuuki is with Shizuka. She is in her own body. Zero is almost there. Should we relocate so that we are closer?"

Kaname nodded and they leave the terrace. They make their way over to the old moon dorm.

"They are in the same room and the tension is running high. Zero is trying to fight but he can't… I'm guessing that Shizuka gave him an order."

"I smell blood. We need to get inside. I know in which room Shizuka has been sleeping." Kaname said and walked away. Chiaka sighed and runs after him.

Suddenly Chiaka heard shots and smelled more blood. She recognized one of the scents from earlier, but the second one is new. She guesses that it's most probably Shizuka's. "Someone else has joined them." Chiaka whispered to Kaname.

"That's most likely Ichiru, Zero's twin brother. You should hide yourself. I think she is going to come this way soon."

The smell of blood got stronger and Kaname positioned him in front of the window. "You're bleeding badly, Shizuka. A vampire hunter's weapons are dangerous… Even a pureblood's extraordinary healing power is restrained."

"Son of Kuran and daughter of Tejinaji…"

Chiaka gasped and became visible. She looked at Kaname but he didn't seem to be upset.

"Why did you come here?" Shizuka asked while looking at Kaname.

"This is the first room I lived in at this Academy."

"Oh? Well, I like it. There is no one here to nag to me."

"That's why I liked it too."

"Let me rephrase the question. Why did you come to this Academy?" Shizuka asked Kaname again.

"To repay a dept. It's also the perfect place to assemble all my pieces. We probable have the same objective in mind Shizuka." Kaname said while he wrapped an arm around Shizuka and he gestures Chiaka closer. "I'm just like you. I'll do anything for the sake of the one I love…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I know, cliff-hanger… very cruel of me. Hope you can forgive me for it and that you enjoyed this chapter. I will write and upload the next chapter next week. If you got any questions, suggestions or remarks let me know.<br>Please leave a review before you go, it means a lot to me.**

**See you next week ;)**


	13. Chapter 13 The Taboo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai. Secondly I don't gain any money for writing this. I write this solely for my and your entertainment.**

**Hello again :) **

**I know that the cliff-hanger from last week was cruel. So I'm not going to keep you from the story any longer.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>"<em>Let me rephrase the question. Why did you come to this Academy?" Shizuka asked Kaname again.<em>

"_To repay a dept. It's also the perfect place to assemble all my pieces. We probable have the same objective in mind Shizuka." Kaname said while he wrapped an arm around Shizuka and he gestures Chiaka closer. "I'm just like you. I'll do anything for the sake of the one I love…"_

* * *

><p>"You don't seem surprised." Kaname said while he has his hand in Shizuka's chest and holds her heart.<p>

"No… I was planning on taking your life too, just by other means… I was going to use Yuuki Cross as your assassin." Shizuka replied. Chiaka was surprised but didn't allow it to show. 'Kaname must have suspected that… That's probably the reason that he asked me to keep an eye on Yuuki, so she didn't get hurt.' She thought.

"Yes, she would have been the perfect choice." Kaname said softly.

"I didn't know how to get to you though, daughter of Tejinaji. Maybe if I had talked to you, we could have been allies." Shizuka said with a little pleading smile. 'It's like she expects me to turn on Kaname and safe her…' Chiaka thought.

"Can you feel it? I'm gripping your heart right now. Can you imagine… What would happen if I tore it out now?" Kaname said with a slight warning in his tone. His eyes briefly met Chiaka's when he spoke. "Your healing power is being restrained by the bullets from Zero's gun. Even a Pureblood can die…"

"You coward. You foresaw this and were just waiting for your chance."

"Yes. If you were unscathed, there would be no point in facing you. We Purebloods have equal powers so we would simply exhaust each other in battle. But even so, I wanted your Pureblood blood and you wanted my Pureblood blood… That's why you tried to use Yuuki, right?"

'Those two barely pay attention to me! Shizuka wants her revenge on the council like I do and Kaname wants to protect Yuuki. If the two of them would just work together they could do both. There must be something more about the situation then I know. I wonder why Kaname didn't tell me…' Chiaka thought chagrined. 'I better listen to what Kaname wants me to do. He's probably leaving me out of the conversation to make sure that I don't get hurt.'

"Yes. That girl is only valuable to me as pawn for now. I can't fight back anymore. Losing this game results in death… If I live, that girl will eventually die instead." Shizuka said.

Kaname moved the arm that he had wrapped around Shizuka's body so he could tilt her head back, which exposed her throat. He looked at Chiaka and nodded before bending his head towards Shizuka's throat. Chiaka stepped forward and around her body so that she was able to reach the other side of her throat.

"Then, Shizuka, we shall take your life to make my power absolute to protect Yuuki." Said Kaname and he bit her. Chiaka followed his lead and started drinking Shizuka's blood.

"How strange that thing turned out this way… When I first met you when you were little you weren't like a vampire at all, son of Kuran. But now…"

Kaname and Chiaka stopped drinking and Kaname ripped her heart out of her chest. "We will make sure your life wasn't in vain. We shall destroy what you truly hated. Those who twisted our fate, the fate of the Purebloods." Kaname said.

"You two have drunken the blood of another pureblood… You have gained new powers but an ominous future awaits you. Only jet-black darkness lies in your paths, Kaname, Chiaka…"

"I know." Kaname said. Chiaka was shocked. The two of them had shared blood quite some times and he hadn't told her. Chiaka turned towards the window and leaped out. 'I have to get away from here. How could he not tell me? Why did he hide this from me?'

Kaname was kneeling over Shizuka's body when Chiaka took off. He didn't know what bothered her, but he would find out later. Now it was time to go before Zero showed up because of the smell of blood. Kaname stood up and left the building as well.

Chiaka was sitting at the fountain. 'This is where this whole mess started. If Kaname hadn't bitten me, I wouldn't have changed back into a Pureblood and I wouldn't have helped killing Shizuka. My future wouldn't have become cursed.' She started crying softly. 'How could he do this to me?'

The dance had ended and Takuma was wandering around the grounds for a bit before he returned to the dorm. He heard someone cry and decided to take a look. When he arrived at the fountain he saw Chiaka sitting on the edge in her crystal blue dress. He made his way over to her quickly and kneeled down in front of her. "Chiaka-chan? What's wrong?" he asked.

Chiaka looked up and saw Takuma kneeling in front of her. He looked worried. 'At least he cares about me.' She thought and she wrapped her arms around his neck and started sobbing into his shoulder.

Takuma was surprised by her actions but wrapped his arms around her. He gently picked her up and carried her back to the dorm. When he entered there was no one in sight so he carried her to her room without being seen. He placed her on her bed but when he tried to leave she kept holding on to his arm. Takuma sighed and laid down next to her. Chiaka snuggled into her chest and fell asleep, Takuma followed after some time.

* * *

><p>Chiaka woke up around noon. She noticed that she was laying in someone's arms. It took her a second to remember the previous night. She looked up and saw that Takuma was smiling at her. "Morning Takuma-kun. I'm so sorry about yesterday…"<p>

"Don't worry about it. You didn't hurt me or forced me to do anything. You seemed pretty upset though… Want to talk about it?"

"I don't really know how to begin and what to tell you and what not… Do Purebloods ever allow others to drink their blood?"

'Something must have happened between her and Kaname-sama… I better be careful about how I answer her questions.' Takuma thought. "Normally no. But they do allow it under very special circumstances and sometimes if they changed a human they allow them to drink their blood to prevent them from turning into a Level E. But you already knew the last part."

Chiaka nodded. She sat up and got out of bed. She started to gather her uniform, underwear and a towel. Takuma noticed what she was doing and decided that it was time for her to go. When Chiaka went into the bathroom without saying anything, he took it as his cue to leave. He got up and went to his own room. 'I wonder what happened…'

Chiaka took her time in the bathroom. After the events of the previous night she wanted to talk to Kaname. 'If a Pureblood allows another Pureblood to drink their blood under special circumstances then why would it curse her future? Why would only jet-black darkness lay in her path?' She got dressed and left her room. When she was standing in the hallway she turned invisible. She went to Kaname's room and when she arrived there she slipped inside with Aidou and Kain. She listened to the report Kain gave to Kaname.

"All I saw was Kiryuu holding the bloody rose gun… He was standing by Shizuka Hio's corpse, which had shattered into pieces. That's what I witnessed." Kain said. Chiaka was looking at Aidou though. He was sitting in a chair and didn't seem to pay much attention to the conversation. 'I wonder what's bothering him… It seems like he thinks something is wrong.'

"I see. Kiryuu has enough reasons to kill that woman. But I don't believe he would do something so rash. However it appears that Kiryuu killed that woman." Kaname said. "Is something wrong, Aidou?"

"N-no."

"In any case, I must report this to the senate, all the facts. It is a fact that someone committed a taboo and killed a pureblood. It's sad, isn't it? I wonder if anyone truly understood her, the woman who was the Kuruizaki-hime." Kaname said.

Aidou and Kain left the room but Kaname didn't move. He had the feeling that he was being watched by someone.

"You know as well as I do that Zero didn't kill her. Are you really going to hand him over to the senate?"

Kaname looked up and saw Chiaka standing at the window. She was glaring at him. Kaname sighed. "Both of our positions would get compromised if we got involved. But we can use our influence as Purebloods to protect him." Chiaka nodded and left the room.

She wandered around the grounds for quite some time when she sensed Yuuki on the other side of the fences. She walked in Yuuki's direction when she sensed that Zero had joined her. Chiaka arrived just tin time to hear Zero's verdict.

"Zero Kiryuu, under order of the senate, the highest governing body of vampires, I have come here to execute you for the murder of the Pureblood vampire Shizuka Hio. The senate proudly protects our Pureblood masters. But you slipped through and killed Shizuka-sama. I will imprint on your brain how precious a Pureblood vampire is to us… Prepare for your execution, Zero Kiryuu. The only way you can atone for your sin is to offer your life. It's a cheap price to pay, isn't it?"

Chiaka jumped down from the tree she was in and stepped up next to Zero, effectively blocking Yuuki from the sight of the dog from the senate. "I wouldn't even try it if I were you." The dog looked up.

"I advise you to stay out of this, miss." And he leaped at Zero. Zero deflected the attack and kicked him to the ground. "Even if you kill me, you can't escape your fate. You will be executed." Suddenly more dogs from the senate had appeared and Chiaka, Yuuki and Zero were surrounded. Chiaka took a deep breath and created a protective circle around the three of them, she also created two balls of energy who she threw at two of the dogs.

"What?"

"As the senate is well aware that woman did something so heinous that we cannot blame Kiryuu if he did hint her." Kaname said and he had the whole night class with him.

"Kaname Kuran-sama!" The dogs said and kneeled the silence grew longer and one of the older ones look at Chiaka. "Tejinaji... You look like Izumi Tejinaji-sama."

Chiaka smiled smugly. "That would be my mother. My name is Chiaka Tejinaji."

Kaname chuckled darkly while all of them greeted her, offered their condolences and apologized for the attack they had done on her. "Tell me. Why should Kiryuu be executed? To protect the so-called sanctity of Purebloods?"

"Kaname-sama, Chiaka-sama, we cannot accomplish our mission if you, two Purebloods, stand in our way. Please stay back. Your comrades too."

"This Academy is dear to us. We don't want this place spoiled by foolish acts of vengeance by the senate's henchmen."

"But…"

"Leave now."

"We shall report back to the senate that you defended Zero Kiryuu, Kaname-sama, Chiaka-sama."

Chiaka lowered her protective circle and Kaname walked up to Yuuki and Zero. "Are you alright?"

"Kaname… They have no reason to execute Zero."

"I know. Don't worry."

"Why would you save me, Kuran?"

"I couldn't tolerate the execution of a fellow schoolmate by foolish members of my race for no reasons." Kaname said and he walked back towards to Night Dorm.

"You should go and tell Kaien what happened, Yuuki. This is serious and I don't know for how long Kaname's and my status as Purebloods are enough to protect Zero." Chiaka said and Yuuki ran off. "I know you didn't kill her, Zero, and I'll do whatever is necessary to make sure they don't kill you."

Zero nodded his thanks and left as well. Chiaka made her way over to her room and plopped down on her bed. 'Well, that went great. At least now the senate won't be able to try and execute Zero again as long as both Kaname and I are at this Academy. I wonder how the senate is going to respond to me standing up against them. Until some time ago they didn't even know I existed and now I'm defying them…' Chiaka turned around and pulled the covers over her. She fell asleep with her fate on her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter. It only takes a minute, just hit the button that says Review this Chapter. Every review means a lot to me and brightens my day. And that way I can also answer any questions you might have ^^<strong>

**See you next week.**


	14. Chapter 14 Crimes and a Vampire Soirée

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai. Secondly I don't gain any money for writing this. I write this solely for my and your entertainment.**

**Hello everyone,**

**First of I want to apologize for not uploading last week. I had a bit of a writer's block due to which I couldn't even write the outline for the next few chapters :(**

**So to make it up to all of you, this chapter is double the length of a normal one (in other words it's two chapters in one). And I want to inform you all that I'll be writing a second chapter for Study Sessions Interrupted as it turned out that people like it and are curious to how Kaname is going to react. I'll let you know when it's done.**

**Now let's continue with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Zero nodded his thanks and left as well. Chiaka made her way over to her room and plopped down on her bed. 'Well, that went great. At least now the senate won't be able to try and execute Zero again as long as both Kaname and I are at this Academy. I wonder how the senate is going to respond to me standing up against them. Until some time ago they didn't even know I existed and now I'm defying them…' Chiaka turned around and pulled the covers over her. She fell asleep with her fate on her mind.<em>

* * *

><p>Chiaka woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door in an irritated fashion. She grunted and rolled out of her bed. 'Who the hell is awake at this hour? It's way too early for class.' She thought while she grabbed her robe and made her way over to the door. She jerked the door open. "This better be an emergency!" Chiaka said angrily. When she looked up she saw Kaname standing in front of her door.<p>

"It's not life threatening but it is important though." He said with a smile. Chiaka nodded and walked back to her bed sitting down on it while Kaname entered her room and closed the door. "The senate has summoned the both of us due to the events of last night. I know you never had to deal with them so I wanted to talk about some things before we left."

"Ruka told me a few things about the senate, but all of that was pretty general…"

"Well, we obliviously have to look our best." Kaname said with a small smile while eyeing Chiaka's dishevelled state. "And I wanted to ask if you would let me do the talking and back me up. I want to make sure that they leave Kiryuu and this Academy alone. My parents wanted to live in peace with humans and I don't want to see their pacifism destroyed by the senate."

Chiaka sighed and got up. "When are we leaving?"

"At 2 o'clock, Ichijo is arranging our transport and he'll be joining us."

"Then I better start getting ready." Chiaka said and walked towards her bathroom.

"Chiaka? Would it be alright if I picked out your clothes? It will be the first time they see you and I want you to make a good impression."

Chiaka turned around. "Be my guest." She said with a smile before she closed the door of the bathroom behind her. 'So I got 2 hours to get ready… He could have woken me up sooner, but at least I don't have to worry about my clothes.' She thought as she stepped into her shower. When she walked back into her room there was an outfit on her bed. It was a strapless, curve-hugging silver-grey dress that she had gotten from Rima and a short black denim jacket that she had picked up on her last trip into town. 'Now I only have to decide on what to do with my hair.' She thought and she put on the clothes.

She walked up to her mirror and admired the outfit Kaname had picked out for her. It was gorgeous but didn't scream for attention. Suddenly two hands started to model her hair. Chiaka stiffened at first but when she realized that it was Kaname she relaxed. When she looked into the mirror she saw that he was laughing. "I thought you might need help with you hair."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go yourself?" Chiaka asked annoyed.

"Already done." Kaname said and he chuckled when she sighed. When he was done her hair was in an elegant bun and two short locks of her hair framed her face.

"Thank you, Kaname." She said with a smile and kissed him on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer when she tried to step away. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before he let her go. "We should go." He said and offered her his arm. They made their way downstairs where Takuma was already waiting.

After a few minutes Akatsuki appeared on the top of the stairs. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem. The car just came to pick us up." Takuma said.

"Then shall we go?" Kaname asked and he guided Chiaka towards to car. He helped Chiaka in the car before he got in himself. They sat closely together but were silent. Takuma and Akatsuki got in and the car left. The trip was quite long and no one had spoken since they departed. Akatsuki looked at Kaname before he spoke to Takuma.

"I didn't think our dorm president, or Chiaka-sama for that matter, would defy the senate."

"Well, Kaname is well-behaved for a Pureblood and almost no one knows of Chiaka's existence. But Kaname, the 'public' seems to sympathize with you. Kiryuu had enough reasons to kill Shizuka Hio and the senate tried to execute him without even investigating. You thwarted their attempt. Do you know what is being said about the Pureblood lord who risked his life to defend his nemesis Kiryuu, a vampire hunter?" Takuma said. When Kaname didn't respond he told them.

"Kaname-sama saved a schoolmate, someone from a different race, so Kaname-sama must be the one who is truly striving for peace unlike the senate. Kaname… I'm proud of you."

Chiaka realized that Takuma was trying to get Kaname in a better mood, since he seemed to be pretty depressed.

"I had no idea they were saying that. If it's true, I find it comforting since I am bound for the senate."

Everyone was silent once more. When they arrived at the building of the senate Kaname helped Chiaka out of the car and offered his arm again. They walked inside being flanked by Akatsuki and Takuma. When they arrived in the room where a part of the senate was sitting they noticed that there was only one chair. Kaname escorted Chiaka to the chair and allowed her to sit down in the chair before he sat down on armrest. The senate sat there in silence and studied Chiaka for a few minutes before Ichio spoke.

"We have decided that you did not rebel against us. We shall not execute Zero Kiryuu, as long as Chiaka-sama and Kaname-sama attend Cross Academy."

Chiaka breathed in relief and waited for a second but when she realized that Kaname wasn't planning on speaking she spoke. "Thank you so much, Asatoo Ichijo."

"Defending your schoolmate's honour and protecting him… These are generous and fair actions indeed and befitting for the head of the Kuran clan who laid the foundation for our pacifism. And they also show that the head of the Tejinaji clan supports the pacifism."

"There is something I have always wanted to request of the senate. Please do not interfere with the affairs of Cross Academy anymore. I do not want bloodshed just as my deceased parents wanted peace before me, Ichio." Kaname said and he stood up. He gently took Chiaka's hand and guided her from the room, with Akatsuki and Takuma following behind closely. During the trip back to the Academy no one spoke and Chiaka fell asleep after some time.

When they arrived at the Moon dorm Takuma made to wake her up but Kaname stopped him. "Let her sleep. I'll carry her to her room." Kaname said and he picked her up. He carried her to her room and placed her on her bed before he undressed her and redressed her in a nightgown. He slipped of his jacket and shoes before he laid down next to her. Chiaka curled up against his chest and Kaname pulled the coverlets over the both of them before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Someone opened the door of Chiaka's room, waking Kaname up. Kaname sat up immediately which woke Chiaka up as well. "Sorry for waking you so early, but bad things keep happening. Someone drank blood from a girl in the day class. She collapsed in a classroom; the day class believes it was just anemia…" Takuma said before he left again. Kaname sighed and got up.<p>

"We'll need to go see the Chairman." Kaname said as he put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket and left her room. Chiaka got out of bed, put on her night class uniform and brushed her hair. When she was done she left her room and walked downstairs to find Kaname waiting for her. They walked to the Chairman's office in silence, both thinking about who it could be. As soon as they entered the office they saw that Yuuki and Zero were also present.

"We apologize, Chairman. It seems we weren't to keep an eye on everyone." Kaname said.

"No, no, it doesn't mean that a night class student did it." Kaien said. Chiaka and Kaname exchanged a dark look, both of them were pretty sure it was a night class student. "The senate summoned you and you were fatigued. Don't worry about it. The guardians are here to prevent things like this from happening. We just have to be on the lookout from now on. Fortunately, the girl who fainted doesn't remember who drank from her… Actually, she doesn't remember anything about it. The vampire must have sealed her memories."

"Then the suspect must be in the night class." Kaname said.

Chiaka saw Yuuki's confused look and explained. "Only aristocrats and Purebloods can seal someone's memories without using the spells handed down to vampire hunters. Almost all of the night class students are aristocrats."

Kaname nodded. "I understand that you don't want to suspect the students, but you're too soft, Chairman."

"Don't worry. Whoever did this was clever. It doesn't mean you're useless." Zero said while messing Yuuki's hair up.

Yuuki smoothed her hair down. "Hey, you should feel a little responsible too, Zero."

"Kiryuu, you're a suspect as well. You're of a rare lineage of vampire hunters, so I wouldn't be surprised if you developed extraordinary powers."

"Kaname!" Kaien said.

"I don't recall doing anything."

"Really? Maybe your lust for blood has lead you to attacking humans unconsciously…"

Yuuki snapped. "Even if you don't like Zero, I thought you still trusted him! Do you really believe that Zero attacked a girl?"

"Don't say 'attacked a girl'…" Zero mumbled.

"Shut up!" When Kaname didn't respond Yuuki got even angrier. "Then I'll find out who did it, to prove that Zero is innocent!" She grabbed Zero's arm and dragged him from the room. "Let's go."

"Calm down, Yuuki…"

"I won't speak to you again until you admit Zero is innocent!" Yuuki said to Kaname and left the room.

The door closed and the silence in the room was deafening. "Oh! I think this is the first time she's rebelled against you!" Kaien said. " 'I won't speak to you again!' You must be in shock…"

'That was a stupid thing to say Kaien; don't you know Kaname at all, after all that time?' Chiaka thought. Kaien looked up at Kaname and saw him glaring.

"Uh-oh…" Kaien said when he realized what he had done. "Anyway, this has to stop. If I allowed this to continue, I would be betraying the trust of all the parents of the day class. When things are difficult, how do we truly coexist? That's what we've got to figure out."

Chiaka and Kaname left the office. Chiaka realized that Kaname was really agitated by what Yuuki had said. "I'll stay close to Yuuki, you go figure out who did it." She said and walked of in the direction of the infirmary.

She caught up with them just outside. "Wait up! I'll tag along if you don't mind."

Zero turned around. "What for? Did Kaname order you to keep an eye on me so I don't attack Yuuki?"

"He doesn't order me around, because he knows I'll kick his ass if he tried. And I don't believe you did it, I think you've got more self-control then that. I just want to find out who did it."

Yuuki beamed. "Let's go then!" And they entered the infirmary. The infirmary didn't only hold the girl who had fainted but also Takuma, Rima, Senri, Ruka and Kain.

"Oh? It's Yuuki, Kiryuu and Chiaka. You came to see this girl too?"

'So Kaname sent them away. That means that he is trying to draw the one who did it into the open…' Chiaka thought.

"Ichijo?" Yuuki said shocked.

"The night class… Your classes were cancelled for tonight?" Zero asked, but he was ignored.

"I'm sorry for asking so many questions. Are you alright?" Takuma said.

"Yes… I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help. I-I'll be going now. Thank you for the flowers." The girl said and she stopped in front of Zero. "Thanks for carrying me here, Kiryuu. It was just anemia. I'm fine. I'm sorry for saying mean things about you, you're actually nice." She said and fled from the room.

"Zero, you're nice!" Yuuki said.

"Now if he would just stop frowning and glaring…" Takuma said.

"So? Why are you all here?" Zero snapped.

"Yes! You know the night class are suspects!"

"Heh heh… I'm glad you asked. We're the detectives of justice sent by dorm president Kaname! Our name is… What shall we class ourselves?" Takuma asked.

"Don't ask me!" Kain said.

Chiaka took her chance and slapped Takuma on the back of his head. He turned back to her and looked offended. Behind his back both Ruka and Kain gave her the thumbs up. "Focus, Takuma."

"Anyway, Kaname asked up to investigate. We six."

"Kaname did?"

"Then we can trust the students that are here." Zero said.

"Probably. Oh? Aidou isn't here." Takuma said.

"Aidou has been acting a little strange lately." Kain said.

"Hanabusa broke rules before." Ruka remarked.

"I bet Aidou did it." Senri replied.

"No… I don't think Hanabusa did it. Probably not… Yeah."

"Ah! Zero left." Yuuki exclaimed.

"So Kain, even you don't trust Aidou!" Ruka said.

Chiaka sighed. "I don't think Aidou did it. He wouldn't dare to after the last time, because this time he would have to deal with both Kaname and me. We better search the campus maybe we´ll come across the one who did it." The others nodded and the left the infirmary.

After a while they still handed found anyone. "Yuuki-chan, why don't you return to your dorm? I'll keep an eye on everything so you don't have to worry about a thing."

Yuuki nodded and left. Chiaka turned to the others. "We can go back to our dorm as well. I can keep an eye on things from there." When they were back at the moon dorm everyone left to catch up on some sleep. Chiaka sat on her bed and opened herself up to her surroundings. She could sense Yuuki and Zero in the infirmary and also Kaname and one of the other night class students at the dorm of the day class girls. 'I guess his plan worked. That means that I can go to sleep as well.' Chiaka thought and crawled into her bed. She turned around and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>After Chiaka woke up the next day she put on some comfortable clothes and started to study for an upcoming test. She was about halfway through the subjects when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." she said and looked up to see a very nervous Aidou. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the sofa. "What's wrong, Hanabusa-kun? You seem nervous."<p>

"Y-you know that most children of vampires are introduced to the night society around the age of ten right?" Chiaka nodded and he continued. "My p-parents are hosting a s-soirée tonight and I told them about you. They want to meet you and would be v-very h-honoured if you would attend…"

"Why would they be honoured if I attend? I don't see what's so special about it; no one else would know who I am…"

"They would have the honour of introducing you to the night society. And others would see that as a sign that you are close to my family which would raise my family's social standing. Please attend. Kaname is going as well, so you won't be the only Pureblood and most of the night class students will be there as well."

Chiaka chuckled. "I'll attend, but I'll have to start getting ready now. Would you mind asking Ruka if she come and help me pick a suitable dress?"

Aidou jumped up. "Thank you! And that would be no problem." He said and left the room.

Chiaka shook her head and got up. She took a long relaxing bath. When she walked into the room Ruka was already going through the contents of her wardrobe.

"What impression do you want to make, Chiaka-sama? You'll look drop dead gorgeous either way, but do you want a more conservative dress or a sexier one?"

"Let's go for a sexy one, it will blow them away." Chiaka said and smiled at Ruka. Ruka proceeded to pull a black dress out of the wardrobe. It had a corset-top and the skirt was floor-length at the back while knee-length at the front and it would flow around her whenever she moved. Chiaka took the dress from Ruka, stepped into it and held it in place while Ruka fastened the laces of the corset. "Thanks, Ruka-chan." Ruka nodded and left the room to get ready herself. Chiaka curled her hair so it would hang in ringlets instead of the normal waves.

When it was time to leave she left her room and went downstairs. As she arrived she saw that Aidou, Kain, Takuma and Kaname were already waiting for her. The trip was short and they saw that they were one of the first to arrive. As they walked towards the entrance Kain called Aidou.

"Hanabusa."

"What is it, Akatsuki?"

"For some reason, Yuuki Cross is lying unconscious here."

"What a troublesome girl." Kaname sighed and he went to pick her up. Inside Aidou guided them to a room that was out of the way and where they could put Yuuki. Kaname stayed with her, while Aidou, Kain and Takuma took Chiaka with them so she could be introduced to Aidou's parents. They stopped at a drawing room and Aidou gestures for Chiaka to enter. He closes the door behind her when she did.

The man in the room bows before he speaks. "My name is Nagamichi Aidou. It is an honour to meet you Chiaka Tejinaji-sama. I would offer you my condolences for the deaths of your parents and brother, but my son has told me that you don't want to talk about their murder."

"Thank you, Nagamichi-san. I've never been to a soirée before; could you tell me a bit about the events?"

"I'll mingle with the guest for a while and make sure all of them know that you are attending and then Hanabusa will come to escort you. Hanabusa told me that you attended Ichijo's birthday, it will be much the same as that after your introduction. I must be going now though, the guests are arriving."

Chiaka nodded and Nagamichi left the room. She sat down on one of the chairs. After a while Hanabusa opened the door. "It's time, Chiaka-sama." Chiaka stood up and followed Hanabusa from the room. They stopped in front of a door and he slipped through. Hanabusa walked up to his father and whispered. "She's right on the other side of the door." He walked back to the door and held the handle.

"It is a great honour to introduce the daughter of the Tejinaji clan to you, Chiaka-sama." Nagamichi said and he stepped aside while Hanabusa opened the door. Chiaka stepped into the room and everyone bowed or curtseyed. Chiaka walked into the room and was immediately surrounded by people who introduced themselves, offered condolences or wished her a long and happy life.

After some idle chit-chat with a famous actress, the woman introduced her son and hoped that she might take a liking to him. Chiaka was at a loss for word so she just smiled and nodded. Suddenly everyone started to introduce her to their sons and wished for the same thing. Chiaka was getting very nervous and when she spotted Zero she took her chance and apologized, saying that she saw a friend of hers that she hadn't greeted yet.

"Working, Zero-kun?"

"Escaping from your suitors?"

Chiaka chuckled darkly. "You have no idea. They don't even know me, yet they already offer me their sons. They're getting on my nerves."

Zero sighed. "Why don't you just tell them that you're not interested?"

"Because that would be rude."

They two stood next to each other in silence until Chiaka giggled. At Zero's questioning look she explained. "They do their best not to show it but they are afraid to get near you. Seems like you don't only scare your classmates."

Zero looked at her and smiled. 'Call the press; it's the eighth world wonder... Zero just smiled!' Chiaka thought shocked, but amused. Not long after that Hanabusa and Akatsuki walked up to them.

"People are getting anxious, Chiaka-sama. Maybe you should mingle with the crowds again." Akatsuki said.

Chiaka glared at both of them. "Then you two better stay close to me, because if anyone asks me to take a liking to their son again I'll commit a murder."

The three men laughed and both Hanabusa and Akatsuki offered her their arm. The escorted her to the safety a group of night class students that included Ruka, Rima and Senri. Chiaka relaxed a bit and talked to those she knew. "Of course, father. The vice president just went to collect him." She heard Hanabusa say to his father.

Everybody bowed or curtseyed again when Kaname entered the room. "Excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt everyone. Please enjoy yourselves."

One of the few men who had offered their son to Chiaka spoke. "Kaname-sama, Is it true you stood up against the senate to defend a human? This one here?"

Kaname looked at Chiaka to indicate that she should answer. "That we did."

There were whispers all around the room. "I respect Kaname-sama…" "Chiaka-sama is really courageous…" "He must believe it is time we meet humans halfway, for both our futures." "She's a really caring person if she defends a person without differentiating between vampires and…" "What a noble cause…"

Nagamichi approached Kaname. "Kaname-sama. Thank you for putting up with my son."

"Thank you for inviting me tonight, Lord Aidou. I'm not comfortable at soirées, so I hardly ever attend…"

"Please don't worry about it. We have a special favor to ask of you tonight."

"Father!" Hanabusa interjected as his father gestured a young woman closer.

"This is my daughter, Tsukiko. We hope that you, Kaname-sama, may take a fancy to her… That is the wish of the entire clan."

"Father, please. Kaname-sama, that's not my wish!"

Kaname smiled a little. "I don't know what will happen in the future, but I will remember her." Chiaka felt a stab of jealousy at his reply. 'He spends nights with me and drinks my blood… He isn't interested in her, is he? I already have to share him with Yuuki, isn't that enough?'

"Kaname-sama, please come meet my daughter…" "Kaname-sama! Please meet my daughter too…" "Kaname-sama used to ignore this topic completely." "Indeed. He has matured. He now understands his role as a rare Pureblood."

'So that's what's going on. They place him in the same position as they placed me in…'

Everyone bowed and someone spoke from behind her. "Everyone, please don't make a fuss. You're inconveniencing Kaname-sama."

"Sara-sama." "It's Sara-sama, the daughter of the Shirabuki family." "Sara-sama is attending this soirée as well? This is truly a momentous occasion."

"Sara. It's been a while." Kaname said.

"Kaname… I've missed seeing you, since you started playing school. There are few Purebloods left in this world, so we must support each other." Sara said.

Chiaka looked up at one of the open hallways above the hall. She sensed Yuuki running back to the room in which she had been before. She walked over to Kaname and looked him in his eyes. When she was in front of him she placed a hand on his right shoulder and he bended his head. "Yuuki just ran back to her room, she saw everything. It felt like she was quite upset." Chiaka whispered in his ear and stepped back. Kaname nodded and left the room.

"You didn't curtsey when I entered the room and you touched a Pureblood so casually, how dare you insult us." Sara said to Chiaka.

"Kaname and I are close friends…"

"That's Kaname-sama for you!"

"Why should I call him Kaname-sama? He is my friend and addressing him as sama is unnecessary, since I'm a Pureblood as well." Chiaka said and she walked toward Ruka, who was silently shaking with laughter at Sara's shocked impression.

"Maybe that will teach her to leave him alone and not act so high and mighty." Ruka said and the two of them burst out in laughter. After a while the party drifted to an end and the guests started to leave. After all the guests had left and Yuuki had put on a car back to the academy, the night class students got ready to leave.

Nagamichi walked up to Chiaka. "I want to ask a favor of you, Chiaka-sama. I know a lot of people already asked this of you, but it would make the whole clan very happy if you took a liking to Hanabusa."

Chiaka looked over his shoulder at Kaname who was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Who knows what the future might hold? But at this moment he is just one of few but valued friends." Nagamichi nodded and walked away. Chiaka walked up to Kaname and glared.

"If you mention this to Hanabusa, I'll mention Tsukiko to Yuuki."

"What did he mean when he said that a lot of people had already asked that of you?"

"He was talking about the fact that every single guy at the soirée was offered to me by their parents… At least someone saved you from that, I had to flee to Zero's side to make sure I was left alone!"

Kaname chuckled. Chiaka noticed that it sounded strained. 'He looks anxious; I wonder what happened between him and Yuuki…" The trip to the Academy was silent. Kaname and Chiaka were in the last car and when they arrived at the dorm everyone had already retired to their rooms. They walked upstairs but when Chiaka wanted to go to her own room, Kaname grabbed her arm and dragged her to his room. He closed the door behind them and pushed her against it after he had ripped her denim jacket off her shoulders. He pressed his body against hers so she couldn't escape and then he sank his fangs into her neck.

'Something must have happened between him and Yuuki; he's never this rough…' Chiaka thought while he drank her blood. When some time had passed he stopped and gentle carried her to his bed. He laid down next to him and touched the side of her neck where the bite wound he had created was healing. "Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Don't worry, it will heal." Chiaka said with a small smile and she pulled him closer. "What happened to make you so anxious?"

Kaname sighed. "I asked her if she would become a vampire and live the long flow of time with me. She said yes…"

Chiaka was confused. "Isn't that what you wanted? I thought you wanted to be together with her…"

"You're right, but I never meant to change her, not now anyway. I nearly bit her, if I hadn't noticed that she was terrified and crying I would have… I'm sorry I took it out on you, Chiaka."

"At least I don't change. Besides I already knew you get anxious when something happens to Yuuki."

Kaname nodded and Chiaka continued to hold him. Not much later she drifted off to sleep. Kaname pulled out of her embrace, laid down on his back and pulled her to his chest. "At least you are here with me; if anything was to happen to you I don't know how I would survive…" Kaname whispered. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<br>What do you think of Kaname's confession? You can let me know!  
>How? By clicking on the small line of text underneath this chapter that says; <strong>**Review this Chapter  
><strong>**It would make my day!**

**See you next week ^^**


	15. Chapter 15 Vacation part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai. Secondly I don't gain any money for writing this. I write this solely for my and your entertainment.**

**Hello again,**

**I don't have much to say except Thank You to those that reviewed. You are the best!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

><p>Chiaka woke up in an empty bed. She looked around but didn't see Kaname anywhere. She sighed and sat up. Today was the start of the holiday and she still needed to pack her stuff. She got up and walked to her own room. She looked around the room and decided that she would leave most of it her. She pulled her backpack out from under her bed and filled it with a few jeans and t-shirts, the dresses and skirts she had wouldn't be very practical for what she was planning to do. She walked over to one of her bookshelves and pulled out a map.<p>

Chiaka walked over to the table and spread the map out so she could check it one more time. On the map two points were circled. Both were out of town, surrounded by mountains and had a lake at the bottom of the valley. 'These are the only two spots that fit what I saw in my memory. My family mansion or what's left of it should be at one of these locations.' She refolded the map and put it in her backpack. Next she checked her wallet to see if the train tickets were still there. She didn't want to risk anyone following her or finding out what she was planning so she was going to use public transport. She put the wallet in her coat pockets and put it on. She flung her backpack over her shoulder and turned around to leave the room.

Kaname opened the door to Chiaka's room. "Come on, Chiaka. I got to lock the place up."

"I was on my way out." Chiaka said and she left the room. When she got outside she spotted Takuma and Hanabusa and made her way over to them.

"Don't worry. Kaname will be staying at your mansion this year, plus me and a few others." Takuma said.

"No, I…!" Hanabusa said but he was interrupted by Takuma.

"You're fun to tease. So I'm looking forward to it."

"Vice president Ichijo…"

"That's mean, Takuma. You should behave its Hanabusa's mansion after all." Chiaka said before she turned back to Aidou. "Don't listen to him Hanabusa-kun, if he is teasing you, you should just ignore him."

"I'll try, Chiaka-sama. Are you coming with us?"

"I'll join you guys later; there are some things I got to take care of first."

Hanabusa smiled and walked to Akatsuki. Kaname had heard what Chiaka had said and was curious as to what she had to do. He hadn't seen anything about it in her memories when he had drunk her blood the previous day. Chiaka looked around and after waving to Yuuki and Zero she stepped into the car Kaien had arranged for her. The driver dropped her off at the train-station and Chiaka rushed to get into the train, as it was scheduled to leave in 3 minutes. It took about 2,5 hours to get to her first stop. When the train arrived at the station she got out and walked into the town. Chiaka took out her map and picked the right road to follow. The walk to the edge of the valley would only take 30 minutes and Chiaka enjoyed the opportunity to stretch her legs and the peacefulness of the nature around her.

When she reached the edge of the valley she was met with a disappointment. There was no lake in this valley but she went down to the centre anyway. 'Maybe the lake dried up.' She looked around for any signs that someone had once lived her or that there once was a mansion, but there were no signs. Chiaka sighed and walked back up. It was nearing twilight as she arrived back at the station. She had an hour left before her train would leave, so she went into the restaurant for a drink. She ordered a cup of tea and used it to flush away 2 blood-tablets. After she had paid she made her way over to the platform to wait for her train.

A group of guys had spotted her and were pushing each other into talking to her. Just as one of them was walking up to her the train arrived. Chiaka got up and walked over to one of the conductor and showed her ticket. He gestured for her to get in. She looked back and saw that the guys were trying to get in as well but the conductor stopped them. "This is a private compartment. Show me your tickets." The guys grumbled and left. Chiaka smirked and got comfortable, this time it would take close to 5 hours to get to her destination, so she might as well take a nap.

She woke up when the train stopped at the next station, it was just after midnight. She left the station and started hiking. When she arrived at the top of the mountain, she looked down into the valley. At the bottom was a lake and on the opposite mountain of where Chiaka was standing was a black patch. The trees in that area were black and there was a big empty spot in the middle. Chiaka's mood instantly got better and she started running down. When she arrived at the lake she looked around. It looked exactly like the lake she had seen in her memories. She walked up to path that should lead to the mansion. At the end of the path was the black patch she had seen. The trees were burned and the empty space held the foundations of a mansion. Chiaka sat down and started to cry. 'This is where it happened; this is where my family died.'

After a while Chiaka stopped crying and got up. She walked along the foundations until she felt a tingle in the air. It felt like someone's aura but there was no one around. She stood still and focussed. The feeling came from under her feet, like there had been a room underneath the mansion that didn't get destroyed. Chiaka stepped back and focused. She slowly cleared away all of the debris until the floor of the room was visible. She knelt and looked for a hidden mechanism that would reveal the entrance. When she couldn't find one she got irritated and stood up. Chiaka created a ball of energy and threw it at the floor in rage. There was a clicking sound and a part of the floor sank down and formed a staircase.

Chiaka only hesitated for a moment before she descended down the stairs. It was a small room without any furniture. The only thing in the room was a wall-painting of a young girl with red hair and a young woman who was wearing a cloak with a hood. Behind them was a small cottage surrounded by fields. The left hand of the young girl was intertwined with the right hand of the young woman. Chiaka walked closer and saw that they were holding a vial. She slowly raised her hand and brushed her fingers over it. As her fingers touched it, a small square fell forward. In the hidden compartment stood the vial she had seen the two on the painting hold. She reached out and took the vial. As she stepped back the compartment closed again. Chiaka studied the vial carefully. 'It appears to be blood, but whose?' Chiaka looked at the painting thoughtfully. 'Could it be from one of them? Only one way to find out…' Chiaka thought and she drank the blood. Her vision blurred and she dropped to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>She looked around and saw the cottage from the painting. She walked up to the cottage and went inside. There was a small girl playing on the ground with an older girl nearby who was watching over her. "No, Kumiko, you can't eat that." The older girl said and she took the doll away from the small girl who was named Kumiko. Kumiko appeared to be saying something but Chiaka couldn't hear it as her vision started to blur again. <em>

_When she looked around she found herself inside the cottage. Nothing appeared to have been changed except that both girls were older now, around the same age they had been on the wall-painting. "Who is he?" Kumiko asked in another room. Chiaka made her way over to that room and saw a young man that was laying on a bed. 'But… that's Kaname! What is he doing here?' _

"_He is one of us, Kumiko. When I first met him he couldn't remember his own name, so I named him Kaname."_

"_After our hometown!"_

"_Yes. Now go and hide. I don't want you to be discovered, your gifts would be very desired if any of the others found out about them."_

_Kumiko nodded and disappeared. 'I can do that as well… Is she family of me?' Chiaka thought._

"_Kaname, wake up. That was the first time ever that I've seen one of us pass out on the ground… This happens to you because you continually refuse to go find yourself some volunteers willing to be turned into 'servants'." The hooded woman said. She held her wrist out to Kaname as he sat up. "Drink. And don't you go and say you forgot how to use your fangs or something like that. I'll have you repay this favor right away. Lend me your power."_

_Chiaka's vision blurred again and she was thrown from memory into memory. She heard people talk about the climate change that nearly whipped all humans out. Kumiko was present in all the memories. She saw that Kumiko was pregnant. One of the last memories showed Kumiko holding two small babies, and their development into two young adults. The boy and girl looked familiar to Chiaka and when she looked more carefully she realized that she was looking at her grandparents._

* * *

><p>Chiaka woke up and looked around. She was laying on the floor in the room with the wall-painting. She stood up and looked closely at the young girl who was Kumiko. 'So she is my ancestor and my great-grandmother. No wonder I'm so strong, my bloodline has been barely diluted since then.' She sat down and tried to grasp everything what she had seen. She knew when it had happened, she knew the name of her ancestor and she knew that Kumiko had an older sister. 'I wonder what happened to her… Wait! What was Kaname doing there? Is it the same Kaname as I know or was it his ancestor and was he named after him?' Chiaka got up and left the room. She decided that she would confront Kaname about it instead of wondering what the hell was going on.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And? Did you like it? The idea to relate Chiaka to the hooded woman from Kaname's past originally wasn't my idea. It was a suggestion made by an anonymous reviewer called Joni. The idea stuck with me so I decided to use it ^^ Thank you for the wonderful idea, Joni. The next update will be next week. <strong>

**See you then ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 Vacation part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi and Yuudai. Secondly I don't gain any money for writing this. I write this solely for my and your entertainment.**

**Hello everyone,**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it AND please leave a review… I didn't get a single one last week.**

**Let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

* * *

><p><em>Wait! What was Kaname doing there? Is it the same Kaname as I know or was it his ancestor and was he named after him?' Chiaka got up and left the room. She decided that she would confront Kaname about it instead of wondering what the hell was going on.<em>

* * *

><p>The walk back to the station was longer, since Chiaka had to walk up hill. She didn't really notice though, because she was too lost in her thoughts. "I need to make sure no one overhears me when I talk to Kaname, if he is the same Kaname as the one in Kumiko's memories then he probably wants to keep it a secret… What if he gets angry, that I found out? What is he's only named after him and he laughs at me for even thinking that it was him? Arggg, I need to talk about this with him soon, before I go crazy."<p>

Chiaka arrived at the station and boarded the train that would get her close to the station where she could get the high-speed underground railway. The trip to the vacation home of Aidou would take most of the day. Finding the place where her family had lived only took her one day so she could spend the rest of the time with her friends.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Kaname, Takuma, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Rima and Ruka had arrived at Aidou's vacation home. They were awaited by a servant of the Aidou family.<p>

"Welcome. Thank you for coming all this way." The servant said.

"Did you tell father that I'm staying at Toya's place for the holidays?" Hanabusa asked.

"Hanabusa-sama, you can rest easy and enjoy yourselves here."

The group entered the building and Takuma instructed the maid where to put their luggage. All of them gathered in a sitting room.

"Ahhh. I want all of us to sleep in the same room." Takuma said.

"Takuma-sama! If my grandmother finds out, she'll kill me!" Ruka said angrily.

Takuma shrugged and turned towards Rima. "Hey, Rima! Do you like pillow fights?"

Rima looked at Takuma and answered in a bored tone. "Why would anyone fight with pillows?"

"You're supposed to throw them at each other."

"Yeah… Because Ichijo's grandfather is so strict and somber, Kaname-sama practically ran away from that home…" Hanabusa said as an answer on his own train of thoughts.

"Huh? What brought this on?" Takuma said.

Kaname had just entered and heard what Hanabusa said. "I'm sorry, Aidou. Always having to put up with homeless me must be very taxing."

Hanabusa turned around in shock. "K-Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama… I didn't mean to imply that you're an inconvenience."

Takuma used to opportunity to rush at Kaname and pretend to be upset. "Kaname! Kaname! Aidou is being mean! I can't do anything about my grandfather, but Aidou keeps making nasty comments! I'm here too because I don't want to see grandfather either! I didn't want to be a burden!"

Kaname petted Takuma's head and spoke in a sad voice. "We rely on Aidou's charity, so we're in no position to complain."

"Yes."

"Uh… Both of you are much wealthier then I am!" Hanabusa shouted.

Rima sighed. "This happened last year too…"

"Well… it's been going on so long now; it wouldn't seem like the holidays without it." Akatsuki replied.

"We came here to enjoy ourselves and relax… But they're always playing around with Hanabusa. He hasn't matured at all." Ruka added while Kaname and Takuma swiped from the room. Everyone was silent for a bit before Ruka spoke up. "Kaname-sama hasn't returned to his mansion at all since he started living in the dorm."

"I can understand. Everything that Kaname-sama owns is managed by the senate… by Ichio, as a 'courtesy'. And that mansion is filled with memories of his parents; it's painful for him…" Aidou said before he became lost in his own thoughts again. Akatsuki left the room to look for Takuma and soon after he was gone Rima and Ruka announced that they were going to the garden.

After a while Akatsuki and Takuma returned. The only one in the room was Hanabusa. "Hanabusa? Where's Ruka?"

Hanabusa looked up. "Um… she went into the garden with Rima."

Akatsuki left the room while Takuma teased Hanabusa. "Hey, it's no fun if you're quiet!"

Takuma looked up and saw that Kaname was back as well. "Oh. Kaname, I was just thinking that it would've been nice if Yuuki had come with us. Then you'd have…" Takuma stopped talking when he saw the look on Kaname's face. "He's glaring at me." Takuma whispered.

Kaname sat down. "Yuuki can enjoy herself more if I'm not around."

"Kaname is upset. It's my fault. He's so quick-tempered" Takuma whispered.

"He can hear you, you know…" Hanabusa said.

"Aidou. What were you thinking about?" Kaname asked.

Hanabusa was surprised. "What?"

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me." Kaname replied.

Hanabusa thought for a second and took a deep breath. "Um… May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Kaname asked without looking up from his book.

"Kaname-sama. Your parents… Why did they commit suicide?"

Takuma got nervous and when Kaname looked up he tried to diffuse the situation. "Aidou! Kaname doesn't know how to answer that." Takuma said while he covered Hanabusa's eyes.

"Hey…"

"It's alright. You're asking me this because you pretty much know the answer. Purebloods live longer than aristocrats, it's impossible to die from illness or accident. Death from unnatural causes must be either suicide or murder."

"But the Kurans didn't seem like they'd commit suicide…" Hanabusa said.

"… You're right. My parents were murdered."

"You're parents, the Kurans… Who murdered them? It's not easy to kill a Pureblood. Did that woman, Kuruizaki…"

"Aidou. It's better that you don't know any more."

"Why, Kaname-sama? Then why tell me only part of the truth?"

"If I didn't tell you anything, you would keep prying into the matter. I've told you all I can, for now. I don't want you to die for nothing."

"Kaname-sama, I want to help you!" Hanabusa protested.

"Enough, Aidou." Takuma said and Hanabusa snapped out of it.

"Ichijo…"

"Now's not the time, right?" Takuma said.

"Right. Forgive me, Kaname-sama."

"It's fine."

"Excuse me…" Hanabusa said and made to leave the room.

"Aidou." Kaname said and Hanabusa turned back. "I thought you might suspect that I killed my parents."

"Huh?"

"The fact that you didn't makes me happy." Kaname said.

* * *

><p>Chiaka stretched and left the high-speed underground railway and walked towards the Vacation home of the Aidou clan. She first tried the front door but it turned out to be locked. She walked along the side of the building and climbed over a wall. Chiaka ended up in the garden and spotted Ruka and Rima just as they made to go inside. She followed Ruka who entered a room followed by Seiren. Chiaka guessed that Kaname was in that room and followed.<p>

"Kaname-sama. I've just returned." Seiren said softly.

"Welcome back, Seiren. How were things?"

"My lord… He has made his move."

"I see." Kaname said and the roses Ruka was arranging in a vase died. "He should've stayed asleep."

'Who should have stayed asleep?' Chiaka thought as she made her way over to the roses Ruka had brought in. She touched the vase and concentrated on the energy flow in her own body and manipulated it to revive the roses. Ruka looked at Chiaka and nodded her thanks before she fled the room. Kaname hadn't acknowledged her presence yet. Chiaka looked at Seiren with a pleading look in her eyes and gestured for her to leave the room. Seiren looked at Kaname for a second and when he didn't say anything she left and closed the door behind her. Chiaka made her way over to Kaname and took a deep breath.

"Kaname, we need to talk." When Kaname didn't respond she continued. "Why don't we start with the easiest thing first? Who should have stayed asleep?"

Kaname's head snapped up and she realized that she had made a mistake. "And where have you been?" Kaname asked angrily.

Chiaka sighed and started to explain how she had been looking for the place where her family's mansion had been. How she had managed to narrow it down to two possible locations and how she had made preparations for her search. She told him about the first spot she had visited and what a disappointment it had been. She explained what she had encountered at the second spot and how she had found the room and the vial of blood. When she tried to explain what she had seen in the memories she found out that she couldn't describe it. She sighed and Kaname looked annoyed. He took her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Show me." Kaname said and he bit her. Chiaka focussed on the memories of Kumiko and in specific the memory of the boy called Kaname who the hooded woman took care off. Kaname stopped drinking and looked at Chiaka with wondering awe. "You're family of her…"

"So it's true? That was you? You are the…" Chiaka said but Kaname silenced her by pulling her down into a searing kiss. When they finally came up for air both of them were panting. Kaname pulled Chiaka down towards his neck. Chiaka gently bit him and looked at the memories that he showed her. Chiaka stopped drinking and looked at Kaname. "Seems like Juri and Haruka were killed in much the same way as my parents and brother. Who was behind the attack? I saw that guy with the two different eye colours."

"That is Rido Kuran. He was the elder brother of Haruka and Juri, but he was banished from the family tree after his attack on their first born son. He was the one who was behind the attack on my mansion in an attempted to get to Yuuki."

"He is the one you meant when you said he should have stayed asleep." Chiaka said and Kaname nodded. "If you need anything, I'll be there for you." She added.

Kaname smiled and stood up with Chiaka in his arms. "Thank you. Now I think it's time for both of us to get some sleep." He said and he walked away with Chiaka in his arms. When he arrived in his bedroom he laid her on his bed. The two of them started to undress and Chiaka pulled out a long T-shirt to sleep in. Kaname chuckled and laid down underneath the covers. Chiaka glared at him but crawled in anyway. Kaname pulled her closer and she snuggled up into his chest. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter. In the next chapter the holidays will be over and they will be back at the academy.<strong>

**AND please leave a review before you leave, last week I didn't get any and it caused me to not feel like writing today. **

**See you next week.**


	17. Chapter 17 Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi,  
>Yuudai and Kumiko. Secondly I don't gain any money for writing this. I write this solely for my and your entertainment.<strong>

**Hello everyone ^^**

**Thanks for the reviews; I had a pretty tough week so they really cheered me up :)  
>As I stated last week the night class is returning to Cross Academy today. In case I didn't make it clear last week, Chiaka now knows the truth about Kaname and Yuuki.<strong>

**Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>The holidays have come to an end and the night class enters the grounds of the Moon dorm. Chiaka follows closely behind Kaname but neither of them speaks. 'He is worried something might have happened to Yuuki in his absence.' Chiaka thought. When they near the gate she sees Yuuki and Zero waiting for them.<p>

"Welcome back, everyone." Yuuki said cheerfully.

"I'm back." Kaname said while he walks up towards Yuuki.

Yuuki smiles sweetly at Kaname and said. "Welcome home…"

"Yuuki, a present." Kaname said and he hands her something. Chiaka is trying to stay out of it but lately she's starting to become irritated by Yuuki's behaviour. 'Zero is in love with her yet she pretends she doesn't notice and keeps flirting with Kaname. I wish she would leave Kaname alone…'

"Thank you."

"It's a rose encased in resin. These roses bloom only once every 10 years. It's a rare item, so I decided to get it." Kaname said and Yuuki looks at the rose. "Would you have preferred food instead?"

"Huh? No, I was just thinking how beautiful it is…"

"We stayed in a beautiful place where roses bloom even during this season. Next time I'd like to take you." Yuuki stared at the big package Kaname is still carrying. "It's not food either…"

"Yes, I can see that." Yuuki said.

"Kiryuu, this is for you."

"I don't want it." Zero said. Chiaka sighed and looks around. She was looking for Takuma so she'd have a distraction from the scene in front of her but he was nowhere to be seen.

"It's a cursed life-size doll that's been passed down since ancient times. I got it especially for you." Kaname said to Zero in a dark and dangerous tone. Zero grabbed the doll, dropped it and stomped on it before he tried to hand it back to Kaname.

"Now that I used it, you can have it back."

"Kaname. Uh… Um… I'd like to talk with you alone later in the school building."

Kaname bends in before he spoke. "What is it? A love confession?" Chiaka's eyes widened when she caught the undercurrent in his voice. It sounded like he wanted it to be a love confession. Chiaka got angry and stormed passed them towards the dorm. 'I knew he loved her but I thought it would have changed after everything the two of us shared. Why else did he kiss me? Well is Yuuki is the one he truly loves then he can go and drink her blood. He won't get any from me!'

Yuuki was confused by Chiaka's behaviour and Kaname's question. "Huh? Ah… Um. Hey everyone! I need to do a roll call!" Yuuki shouted and ran towards the moon dorm.

Kaname was caught off guard by Chiaka's anger as she stormed passed him, but he had no time to dwell on it. 'She'll come around.' He thought and he focused on the matters at hand. "Yuuki is putting on a cheerful front. During my absence… No this isn't the place to discuss it.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away Takuma entered his grandfather's office.<p>

"Master… Takuma-sama has returned." A servant said.

"You came home without making a fuss, huh." Ichio said.

"I don't want you barging into the academy again, grandfather."

"It is my duty as Kaname-sama's legal guardian to see how he's doing."

"Kaname said having a guardian is unnecessary… He also told the senate not to interfere in the affairs of Cross Academy. Have you forgotten that?" Takuma said.

"I'm concerned about Kaname-sama. He has been getting closer to the Aidou family recently."

"They're easier to get along with then you are, grandfather."

"The Aidou family wants a return to the monarchy. They can be called anti-senate. At that academy only you and Shiki are from truly pro-senate families."

"Kaname doesn't want to become king. This is my opinion as his friend." Takuma said in an attempt to defend Kaname.

"Dispense with your tepid emotions soon. You know your role. You were educated to fulfil my expectations."

"Grandfather, I…" Takuma said but he was interrupted.

"There is someone important I want you to meet. It's why I had you return home."

"The way you're speaking, grandfather, is it a Pureblood? Someone from the Shirabuki family?" Takuma asked while he followed Ichiro.

"You'll know when you meet him." Ichio said to Takuma. Ichio entered a room and started speaking to someone Takuma couldn't see yet. "I'm sorry to have you kept waiting. How are you doing?"

"Not bad." A man said.

"I am pleased to hear that, my Lord." Ichio said and bowed while Takuma was frozen in shock.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Chiaka had reached her room. She entered and locked the door. She didn't want to see anyone tonight. She dumped her bag close to her wardrobe and went into her bathroom to take a long bath. When she was done she got dressed and waited until he was leaving the moon dorm to meet up with Yuuki.<p>

When she sensed Kaname outside the dorm and on his way to the school building she opened her window and climbed out. She made herself invisible and followed him from a distance to make sure he didn't notice her. When she sensed Yuuki she made her way over to the window she was standing at and waited for Kaname to show up at her place. Chiaka heard the noise of Artemis hitting someone's hand.

"Yuuki." She heard Kaname say.

"Oh… Kaname?" Yuuki said and Chiaka decided to climb into a tree so she could see what was going on. When she situated herself she wished that she hadn't because she saw Kaname hugging Yuuki.

"What scared you? Yuuki calm down…" Kaname said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kaname…"

"It's alright. Have you calmed down?"

"I'm sorry." Yuuki said again.

Kaname released Yuuki and looked at her. "Yuuki. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"There's something I want to ask you. Kaname… Kaname…" Yuuki said but she couldn't say what she wanted.

"Don't worry. No matter what you ask, my feelings for you won't change. I've never said it aloud, but you do know, right? Yuuki, I love you, more than anyone else in the entire world." Kaname said and he hugged Yuuki.

Chiaka gasped and dropped from the tree. As she ran back towards her room she was crying. 'So it is true! I don't mean anything to him. Yuuki is the one he wants and he is just using me as a substitute and a source of blood.' She climbed back into her room and closed the window. She made sure that all the windows were locked and the curtains closed before she let herself fall onto her bed and started sobbing in earnest.

'I feel like someone cut out my heart and shattered it. I know who he truly is and I accepted him. I care for him and I help him with everything he needed. Why did he pretend to care for me? Why did he kiss me?' Chiaka trashed around her bed for a bit before her sobs quieted down but the tears kept running down her face. 'The bastard made me fall in love with him and pretended to be in love with me while all this time the only one he loved was Yuuki…'

* * *

><p>Kaname had heard Chiaka's gasp and left Yuuki soon after. When he arrived back at the moon dorm he walked towards Chiaka's room. He could hear her sobs and silently tried to open her door, but to no avail. He sat down with his back against her door and tried to come up with a plan. He knew that she had heard him confess his love to Yuuki, but he didn't understand her reaction. Yes, they had gotten very close ever since he had turned her, but that was it right? Then he remembered the night that he had drank her blood and noticed that it had helped better than Ruka's blood had so long ago. 'I thought it was because we were close friends, but what if it was more than that?' Kaname thought. He got up and walked towards the stairs.<p>

"I thought I sensed something very unpleasant. It's you…" Kaname said to Zero.

"You know what Yuuki wants to ask. Why won't you tell her?"

Kaname turned around and looked at Akatsuki and Seiren who had just showed up. "Kain, Seiren, go back to your rooms." He turned back to Zero before he spoke again. "I wondered why you came bearing malice, but we shouldn't talk here. Come to my room… That is, if you don't mind entering the head vampire's room when you loathe our kind."

They walked towards Kaname's room and entered. "Make yourself at home." Kaname said. "Take a seat." He said when Zero hadn't moved.

Zero ignored Kaname. "Did you erase Yuuki's memories, or not? Do you have something to do with Yuuki's past, or not? And if you can't answer, why is that? Or do you want to keep her in fear?"

"So… Shall I destroy one of Yuuki's fears right now?" Kaname asked and he slammed Zero into the wall while he grasped Zero's throat. Zero had pulled his Bloody Rose Gun and held it against Kaname's jaw.

"Do it… I can probably shoot at the same time."

"Look at you…" Kaname said as he stepped closer to Zero. "Vampires should fear and respect Purebloods by instinct, but you bare your fangs without reserve. I really do hate you." Kaname pushed Zero trough the wall until Zero was sitting on Kaname's bathroom floor. "Many times I've considered killing you with one blow, but releasing you from your suffering won't do."

"Tell me are all Purebloods obsessive?" Zero asked.

"You have no intention of killing me. And if I kill you needlessly, Yuuki will grieve. But your body is honest. You see blood… I can see the lust in your eyes. There are puncture wounds on Yuuki's neck that haven't healed. Kiryuu, has your hunger increased?" When Zero didn't answer, Kaname slapped him. "How can you protect Yuuki when you're in that state?"

"I should've shot you in the hand first." Zero said while he held on to his bleeding neck.

"You should do it now then. Before the hunger robs you of all reason." Kaname holds Zero's arm, which was still aiming the Bloody Rose Gun at him, and bends closer. "Listen, Zero, take my blood."

"… You must be joking."

"You think I'm joking? The blood of Kuran that flows through my body will prolong your life. The shadows of madness will recede… I cannot have you die now. I've allowed you to love so you can serve Yuuki. I know you won't betray her…"

"You're assuming things, as usual…"

"Oh, but I know, because our feelings for Yuuki are probably the same."

"I only want Yuuki to smile from the bottom of her heart."

"Me too."

"I don't want her to sacrifice herself!"

"Exactly." Kaname said and Zero pulled him closer and sank his fangs into Kaname's throat and started drinking. "Don't ever forget for whom this blood was offered… Zero, no one hates vampires more than you, yet you need more blood then any vampire. I think you're the most vampire-like of us all."

When Zero had stopped drinking Kaname's blood he was leaning against the wall of the bathroom, while Kaname was sitting on a chair in the hole in the wall that had been made when he pushed Zero through it earlier.

"Just stop frowning." Zero said.

"The spot where your bullet grazed me still hurts. This is why I hate vampire hunters' weapons. The wounds where you bit me aren't healing right away. You pierced me without reserve and that pisses me off." Kaname said.

"I'm the one who's pissed off! All you had to do was put up with it." Zero growled.

"I see you've regained you sanity. Did it feel that disgusting, having my blood blend with yours? You were so violent I had trouble dealing with you."

"You should experience it yourself. Your blood is poison…"

"The Kuran line is thick with the blood of the vampire progenitor. It works as a medicine to delay you from falling to level E. My entire dorm is now in chaos because of this. They can smell my blood. I recommend that you leave through the window, although they'll find out eventually anyway… But you're prepared for that aren't you? Oh and I refuse to answer Yuuki's questions for her sake." Kaname said and Zero left through the window.

* * *

><p>Chiaka had smelled Kaname's blood just like the rest of the dorm. Even though she was angry she still loved him so she focussed on him. She could sense Zero with him in the room and while she could smell Kaname's blood he was calm. She decided that she didn't have to worry and turned around in her bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaname had stopped bleeding and changed into a clean shirt. He dissolved a few blood tablets in water and drank them but it wasn't enough. He sighed and left the room. The dorm was at relative peace since the scent of his blood had diminished, so most of them had gone to sleep. He hoped that Chiaka would let him in so he had a chance to explain everything to her. He had been thinking about how he felt about her and had realized something.<p>

He arrived at her room and tried to open the door but it was still locked. He cursed and sat down with his back against the door prepared to wait until she decided to venture out. Inside the room Chiaka had been awake for a while and she heard Kaname curse. She silently got up and sat against the door as well. She wasn't prepared to face him but she longed for his closeness.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<br>To be honest, I didn't want Chiaka and Kaname to be angry at each other so it made writing this chapter a bit hard. However I thought it was time that their relationship went to the next level. Chiaka acknowledges the fact that she is in love with him but what did Kaname realize?**

**See you all next week!**


	18. Chapter 18 The Pureblood Lovers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi,  
>Yuudai and Kumiko. Secondly I don't gain any money for writing this. I write this solely for my and your entertainment.<strong>

**Hello again :)**

**I don't have much to say this time except that I want to inform all of you that we're nearing the end of this story, but there will be a sequel to it so don't worry ;)**

**And I want to respond to the review from Pockykiss; I would love to update twice a week but it simply isn't possible, because I don't have enough free time thanks to my university… Sorry :( **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>He arrived at her room and tried to open the door but it was still locked. He cursed and sat down with his back against the door prepared to wait until she decided to venture out. Inside the room Chiaka had been awake for a while and she heard Kaname curse. She silently got up and sat against the door as well. She wasn't prepared to face him but she longed for his closeness.<em>

* * *

><p>The longer Chiaka sat there the more she longed to be in his arms, but she didn't dare to open the door, because she was afraid of what he would say. On the other side of the door Kaname sighed and got up. He wanted to talk to Chiaka and explain everything to her, but he refused to shout and wake her. He decided to return to his own room and wait till she was ready to listen to her. As he walked away he heard the door unlock and open. Kaname turned around and looked at Chiaka. It was clear that she had been crying. He walked back, stepped into her room, closed the door and hugged her.<p>

Chiaka gasped as Kaname nuzzled his face into her neck. When she had calmed down again she stepped back and sat down on her bed. She looked at Kaname, who hadn't moved from his spot. Kaname took a deep breath and spoke.

"There are some things that you need to know. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before Chiaka. I'm sorry that I didn't realize that you loved me… And that I had fallen in love with you."

Chiaka walked over to Kaname and pulled him into a kiss. When they came up for air, both of them were panting. The sat down on the bed and Kaname pulled Chiaka into his embrace. He started to tell what had happened to the daughter of Yuri and Haruka, how Yuri had given up her own life to bind their daughters vampire instincts and turn her human. That he had brought her to Kaien Cross and how Kaien had raised her as his own daughter. Chiaka's eyes widened in shock as she realized who they were talking about.

"Yuuki…"

"Yes. Yuuki is the daughter of Yuri and Haruka; she was born to be my wife."

Chiaka was upset by this news but everything finally made sense to her. She remembered the conversation they had when she returned from the place where her family's mansion had been. "You mentioned that Rido attack your mansion to get to Yuuki… I can't believe I didn't realize it then."

Kaname chuckled and gently kissed her. "I think both of us were a bit too distracted to realize that I'd slipped up."

"But what will happen now? Rido is awake and will probably come after you and Yuuki… And what will happen with us?"

"As what will happen to us it is up to you. I love the both of you and can't make a choice right now. If you decide to leave, I promise that I won't get angry."

"And if I don't want to leave?"

"Then I can only hope that you and Yuuki can get along."

Chiaka smiled and sighed. "We got along before I was turned. But I don't really like the idea of having to share you. Let's wait and see what happens."

Kaname nodded and thought about how to phrase what he wanted to do to keep Yuuki as save as possible. "You are right about Rido. He'll come after Yuuki and me, but Yuuki is most likely his first target. I was planning on persuading her to become my lover…"

Chiaka looked at Kaname and saw that he was scared. 'He's probably afraid of my reaction…' "That way all the aristocrats that pledged their loyalty to you would be forced to protect her… It's the most logical course of action, especially because I can take care of myself." She smiled at Kaname and added. "I'll keep an eye on her as well."

Kaname pulled her into a searing kiss and rolled on top of her. He kissed a trail towards her neck but Chiaka stopped him. "We can't." Kaname looked shocked so Chiaka continued. "Classes start soon and both of us need to get ready."

Kaname looked out of the window and saw that she was right. He rolled off her and gave her a peck on her lips. "Please don't lock me out of your room ever again."

Chiaka laughed. "Ok, fine. Now go get ready before the others panic and come looking for you."

Kaname left the room and Chiaka took a quick shower and got ready. When she was done she left her room and made her way downstairs. At the top of the stairs she was met by Kaname and the two of the lead to rest of the night class out of the dormitory and towards to school building.

"It's time for everyone to go back to the dorm!" Yuuki shouted at the day class girls.

"Thank you, Yuuki." Kaname said as he walked behind her. Chiaka tried to ignore the jealousy she felt. 'I'll just have to get used to it.' She thought.

"Kaname Kuran." Yuuki said.

"Yuuki? You're so quiet. Is something wrong?"

"Um… Kana-" Yuuki started but Kain interrupted.

"President."

"Ah… Right. See you, Disciplinary Committee." Kaname said.

"Um…"

"I have to go now."

"I need to ask you a question…" Yuuki said.

Kaname bend in and whispered in Yuuki's ear. "I'll listen to you tonight, after classes are over. But I hope you haven't forgotten what I said, how I feel about you…" Kaname stood up and walked back to Chiaka while the rest of the night class followed.

* * *

><p>Classes were over. When Chiaka left the classroom she saw Yuuki and Zero. Kaname was right behind her. "Yuuki."<p>

"Kaname."

"Kaname-sama?" Aidou said.

"Please go on without me." Kaname said to the night class.

Chiaka hesitated but left with the others. When they left the buildings she doubled back and stood underneath the window Kaname was standing next to.

"Well, Yuuki?"

"I'm sorry for talking to you here Kaname…" Yuuki said.'

"It's fine, but… You are cruel. You know my feelings, yet you brought Kiryuu with you…"

"He came as a favor to me. I asked him to come with me, so you wouldn't evade me, Kaname."

"Ah… Like you did when I told you that I love you?"

"Um. Yes…"

"But those are my true feelings. You find my love repulsive?"

"Of course not! I've never felt that way! I've always loved you. I love you now…" Yuuki said.

Chiaka barely managed to not giggle. 'She admitted she loved him. Persuading her to become his lover shouldn't be that hard. And then protecting her from Rido would be a lot easier.'

"I have absolutely no reason to avoid you, even if you were the same vampire who tried to devour me back then. Because you were there, Kaname-sama… I…" Yuuki said but she couldn't continue her sentence.

"Yuuki." Zero said, reminding her of what she was talking about.

"As I grew up, questions arose in my mind. Why me? I can see the situation clearly now. No matter how hard I try to reach beyond my station, I'm not suitable for you. Kaname, you have something to do with my forgotten past."

Kaname didn't answer and Yuuki got upset.

"So it is true! Then why won't you tell me the truth? Please tell me! I have to know. I don't want you to use the bond between us to avoid the issue. I want to know everything and grow strong! Please."

"… So reckless… Let things remain like this. Be happy in this sandbox for a while longer. Okay? The truth you seek might be covered in blood… even then would you still want to know?"

"All right, Kaname."

"I… I've been afraid… wondering if the only girl who gives me warmth will hate me when she finds out the truth."

"I will never hate you." Yuuki whispered.

"Then prove it to me. Be my lover…"

"No. Let me go! You think I'll back down if you say that. Let me go! Stop dodging the issue!"

"Yuuki. If you prove it to me, I promise I'll tell you. You faced me honestly, so I'm being honest too."

"You're lying…"

"I'm not. Yuuki, if you want to know the truth, hear what I'm saying. Good girl. Kiryuu, you needn't look at us with such worried eyes. From now on, I'll protect Yuuki as my lover, all right?"

* * *

><p>Chiaka left and walked back to the entrance of the building. Kaname came out and the two of the returned their dorm. Chiaka went to her room while Kaname informed the rest of the night class that Yuuki was his lover.<p>

In her room Chiaka was preparing to go to bed. After a while Kaname entered her room and locked to door behind him.

"Zero's twin brother has entered the day class. He is the senate's pawn."

"That means that Rido will arrive soon as well, doesn't it?" Chiaka asked quietly.

Kaname nodded and pulled her close. "The night class will guard her from now on. I'm going to talk to her during her lunch tomorrow."

Chiaka nodded end leaned against his chest. "Things are going to become dangerous around here very quickly now."

"We need to be well rested."

* * *

><p>The next day past in relative peace. Kaname had left to have lunch with Yuuki and had only returned shortly to tell Chiaka that Yuuki had collapsed, because she had started to remember things. After he had asked her to keep an eye on things he left again.<p>

Chiaka was bored. When she felt Rima enter she made her way downstairs. She was nearing the top of the stairs when she sensed Takuma and Shiki but something was wrong with him, he didn't sense like himself. Chiaka focused and sensed someone else controlling Shiki's body similar to what she sensed around Maria when Shizuka controlled her. Chiaka made herself invisible and sneaked closer.

"Rima. I'm back." Shiki said.

"Shiki. What have you been doing?" Rima asked.

"Oh, this and that. Rima, I'm ravenous." Shiki said while he leaned over Rima.

"Shiki… What happened to your eye?" Rima said and Chiaka looked at his eyes. '… They have to different colours… Rido is controlling Shiki. I should warn Kaname.' Chiaka thought and she focused on locating Kaname.

"It's nothing." Shiki said.

"Behave yourself, Shiki. And besides, you've got business to attend to." Chiaka heard Takuma say while she made her way to the roof of the school building.

"Kaname, Rido is controlling Shiki and Takuma is with him."

Kaname nodded and gestured for her to stay close to him. Chiaka stood on his right side while Seiren stood on his left. After a few minutes Chiaka sensed that Takuma and Shiki were on the roof as well. Chiaka and Seiren turned almost exactly at the same time.

"It was a little over 10 years ago that I last saw you. You were too terrifying to dare call my nephew." Rido said from Shiki's body. "You hurt me, Kaname. That day, you shattered my body until I lost my shape… it took me 10 years to regain my form. Well, I guess I should thank my Pureblood power that let me survive. A lot seems to have happened in 10 years. Oh, by the way… I'm glad that my fiancée is dead. I feel much better now. If I had to wait for Shizuka to become docile like my son's mother, I would have been waiting for eternity."

His eyes shifted from Kaname to Seiren and then to Chiaka. He looked at Chiaka while he spoke. "Oh, yes. I was told about you. The long lost unknown daughter of Izumi and Yuudai Tejinaji. You should choose better people to befriend that him, Chiaka-chan. I could offer you so much more."

Chiaka rolled her eyes. Kaname started to turn. "I'm glad to see that you haven't changed, uncle. You're still someone I can kill without remorse." Kaname was fully turned towards Shiki then and the ground cracked. The shards stuck together and went for Shiki.

"Kaname!" Takuma shouted and he stepped in front of Shiki's body. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you hurt Shiki! I can't allow him to be sacrificed in the battle between you two."

"Does that mean you're an ally of the senate?"

Takuma's eyes shifted between Kaname and Chiaka. "You could interpret it that way…"

Shiki stepped next to Takuma. "Don't worry. Kaname wasn't serious in his attack. It'd be of no use to destroy this body that I'm borrowing."

"You may think that, but…" Takuma said.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I just need to obtain what's necessary to fully resurrect myself. Has the girl woken from her nap? It's about time for her happy dream to turn into a nightmare and for her ferocious fangs to start destroying her from the inside."

"Rido. Your filthy hands will never touch her." Kaname said before he disappeared.

Chiaka made herself and Seiren invisible at the exact same moment. She took Seiren's hand and they jumped from the roof. The two of them ran towards the day class girl dorm so they could keep Kaname and Yuuki safe from any and all attacks. They neared Yuuki's window when they heard her voice.

"Kaname. I've always wanted to ask you this… Why do you look so sad, when you're with me?"

Seiren and Chiaka could see Kaname climbing out of the window with Yuuki in one of his arms.

"Kaname. What do you intend to do with her?" Zero asked.

"You will not betray her…" Kaname said before he disappeared again. Chiaka sighed and focussed on Kaname again. When she sensed him they ran towards him again. He hadn't gone that far away this time.

"The world is dyed in blood, I can't see anything else. I tried to remember." Yuuki said.

"Yuuki. That's enough. It's time to wake up, before you go mad." Kaname said and he bit her.

On one of the ledges nearby Seiren and Chiaka had heard everything and smelled Yuuki's blood. They remained alert and watched their surroundings to see if anyone wanted to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I ended this chapter with a small cliff-hanger but otherwise the cliff-hanger would have been much bigger.<br>Chiaka and Kaname have come to an understanding and Kaname finally admitted to Chiaka that he is in love with her. So, what are your thoughts on their situation? What do you think will happen next? You can let me know by leaving a review! They are much appreciated ^^**


	19. Chapter 19 Battle Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi,  
>Yuudai and Kumiko. Secondly I don't gain any money for writing this. I write this solely for my and your entertainment.<strong>

**Hello everyone,**

**First off, I want to apologize for not updating yesterday. I have to study for my exams and yesterday I was a bit overwhelmed by the amount so I forgot to update… Sorry.**

**Secondly, for those of you who read Study Sessions Interrupted, the second chapter is available. It is a bit shorter than the first chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Also I wanted to let you know that I finished the outline for the last chapter, which I will write and upload next week.**

**For now I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuuki. That's enough. It's time to wake up, before you go mad." Kaname said and he bit her.<em>

_On one of the ledges nearby Seiren and Chiaka had heard everything and smelled Yuuki's blood. They remained alert and watched their surroundings to see if anyone wanted to attack._

* * *

><p>"Kaname…" Yuuki said and Kaname covered her mouth while he kept drinking her blood. Soon after Yuuki lost her consciousness and Kaname stopped.<p>

"Yuuki, please only you…" Kaname said and he bit his wrist to gather some of his own blood and feed it to Yuuki. Chiaka's heart clenched when she heard what he said. 'But now was not the time for jealousy, Kaname loves me and needs me but right now we need to make sure that Yuuki survives.'

"Have you awoken, Yuuki? Do you know who I am?"

"You're my…" Yuuki started but she stopped. Seiren and Chiaka had already sensed Zero coming closer and were ready to protect Kaname at with the smallest threat.

"I know that smell well… It's Yuuki's blood. However…" Zero said.

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted.

"Now I sense two vampires! Kuran! You turned Yuuki-" Zero was shouting.

"Stop it, Zero! This man… He's my older brother. I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Zero." Yuuki whispered before she lost consciousness again.

"You're siblings…" Zero said in shock and Chiaka was struggling not to laugh at the look on his face.

"If I truly were born her older brother I'd have been much happier." Kaname said. "The look on your face says that you don't want to believe it."

"Yuuki said you were her older brother, but you say you aren't… What did you mean?"

"Yuuki is indeed a Pureblood daughter of Kuran. Even a pathetic vampire like you should be able to sense that, but then you're also something that hunts us… What will you do?" Kaname asked before he jumped of the ledge with Yuuki in his arms. Seiren and Chiaka followed his lead and made their way over to him.

They walked to the Moon dorm in silence. When they were close Hanabusa and Akatsuki were already there.

"Yuuki Cross is a Pureblood vampire?" Akatsuki asked in surprise when he got close enough to sense her.

"Is she your younger sister?" Hanabusa asked Kaname.

"Hanabusa, no daughters were born to the Kuran family." Akatsuki reminded.

"Yuuki is indeed the dear daughter of Haruka and Juri. They hid and protected her… She is the child who was born to become my wife." Hanabusa and Akatsuki shared a confused look before they looked at Chiaka. Kaname didn't notice that they had looked at Chiaka instead of him, so he commented on their confused looks. "Why are you surprised? It is not uncommon in a Pureblood lineage for siblings to marry."

"No, it's not." Hanabusa said, feeling sorry for Chiaka.

"There is a threatening atmosphere throughout the Academy from the one who is after you sister. No matter who the enemy is, we'll continue to keep watch." Akatsuki said.

"You're not going to ask me who this enemy is?"

"We don't obey you simple because you're a Pureblood…"

Kaname chuckled. "I'm taking advantage of you two…"

Kaname walked past them, with Seiren and Chiaka close on his heels. Kaname entered the moon dorm and brought Yuuki to his room. Seiren and Chiaka stayed outside the door while Akatsuki and Hanabusa stood on guard outside.

* * *

><p>After a while Yuuki woke up.<p>

"Yuuki, you don't need to hold back…" Kaname said softly.

Yuuki sat up. "Kaname… Kaname… I…"

"It's alright. I know what you want to do." Kaname said and he allowed Yuuki to drink his blood. "Yuuki… I'm sorry that I brought you back into this hateful spell of blood."

"Yes, deeply. Yuuki, don't cry. Perhaps I honestly did yearn for this day to come." Kaname said and Yuuki stopped drinking.

"Did you see something?"

"A very frightening creature… But I'm not human either. I remember now, that night mother sacrificed her like to seal me. Father said he'd protect me from the bad people and went outside… They were both strong people, but they're dead!"

"Yuuki?"

"Why did they have to go so far? What were they trying to protect me from?"

"No… Calm down…" Kaname said but it was already too late. Yuuki lost control of her powers and the windows cracked.

"Oh… I did that?"

"Yuuki. Don't deny your existence and their love for you. For 10 years I watched over you in place of those two, the Yuuki who had forgetting everything…"

"Kaname, my brother…"

"What is it?"

"There is something wrong with me. I've always been in love with my own brother…"

"So what?"

"But I've been living as a human for so long…"

"So? You're my fiancée. Father and mother were siblings."

"But that's… that's…"

"What beasts do? Exactly. We're not human Yuuki. Or will you leave me alone again?"

"What? That smell… Blood? Whose?"

"Yuuki, yes, enjoy the smell of blood. Eventually you'll understand where you really belong…" Kaname got up and opened the door. "Yuuki, stay here. I'll be back soon." And he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>He started walking down the hallway so Seiren and Chiaka followed him.<p>

"Seiren, dawn is coming. Have the ones in the dormitory who can move during the day guard the sun dormitory and don't let the day class students outside."

"Yes, my lord." Seiren said

"In the current circumstances anything can happen." Chiaka added with a sigh.

"Kaname-sama." Ruka said.

"Ruka."

"I realized what has happened. I could tell by the smell of blood on the wind and by her presence."

"Why do you look so apologetic?" Kaname asked.

"I was a fool who didn't know how to deal with my emotions until the truth was thrust before me. I'll go to the sun dormitory and be useful now."

"Ruka, I'm sorry."

"I was merely dancing by myself. Please do not apologize, Kaname-sama."

"I understand. Then, Ruka, I'll say this instead. I'll say something very cruel. I trust you."

"Thank you." Ruka said and she continued on her way to the sun dorm.

When the whole dorm was empty Kaname turned to Chiaka and pulled her into his embrace. "What are we going to do?" Chiaka whispered.

"We're going to Rido's coffin and resurrect him. That way Shiki will be free and Rido can be killed."

Chiaka nodded and they went to the place where Rido's coffin had been brought to.

"This is Ichijo-sama's and Shiki-sama's… no… now its Rido-sama's temporary residence. Why did you come here?" Ichiru asked while he looked from Kaname to Chiaka.

"Ichiru Kiryuu. Will you open the coffin lid for me? You may disobey me if you wish."

"No…" Ichiru said and he removed the chains from the coffin.

"You're like your brother. I can reason with you." Ichiru nearly dropped a chain. "Did I offend you? But this is the first time I've seen a pair of hunter twins who are both alive. It's so rare, I…"

Kaname took a deep breath. "In the hunter lineage, when a mother is pregnant with twins there is usually a miscarriage or stillbirth. The foetuses aren't self-aware yet. Manipulated by instinct, the two will devour each other in the mother's womb, just like vampires."

"Shizuka-sama said the hunters deserved that as a punishment for our ancestors who devoured a progenitor of the vampire race to gain powers for hunting them." Ichiru said.

Chiaka thought about what she had seen in Kumiko's and Kaname's memory and realized that the progenitor Ichiru was speaking about was the older sister of Kumiko.

"Occasionally, a twin foetus will devour the entire like and powers of the other twin in the womb and be born into this world as one of the strongest and most depraved hunters. But your other half didn't entirely devour you. Your brother was soft-hearted even before he was born."

"Kaname-sama, my brother and I are none of your business." Ichiru said and he threw the lid of the coffin. "The coffin is open. I cannot stop you. Do as you wish. You want to destroy Rido-sama, don't you? Of course that's what you want to do… You demolished Rido-sama into pieces of flesh. He could not even retain his original form. You're both Purebloods. If you are that much stronger, you should have destroyed him completely. But you chose not to…"

"No…" Kaname said.

"You were unable to?"

"If I'd destroyed this beast Shizuka's fate might have been different. Alright, Rido. The time you have awaited eagerly is finally here." Kaname said and he pulled Ichiru's sword from its scabbard, placed his other hand on Rido's chest and pierced his hand with the sword.

The door opened and Takuma entered with Shiki over his shoulder. "Chiaka? Kaname? What are you…" He walked to the bed, placed Shiki on it and turned towards Kaname. "Kaname?"

"Why so panicked, Ichijo? It's alright. I can tear this man to shreds, but I cannot deal him the final blow. That's why I've decided to resurrect him, as he wishes. Here Rido… you corrupted everything for this, the purest blood of Kuran."

"Kaname, what do you mean you can't kill him? I don't care what you do; his life doesn't matter to me. Kaname! Why do you Purebloods always take such extreme measures? I know you won't even try to explain it to me. It makes me sad though." Takuma shouted.

"I put my blood into his body, so the next night he will no longer need Shiki's body. Even in this state we can be resurrected. Purebloods are repulsive, right?" Kaname asked

"Don't worry. We'll still turn to dust if our head or heart is crushed or if we're beheaded." Chiaka told Takuma.

"Kaname!" Takuma said.

"You still want to destroy Rido-sama, but you said you cannot kill him. Why is that?" Ichiru asked.

Kaname turned back to Ichiru while he was standing in the doorway. "Because I'm the progenitor of the Kurans and Rido is my master for awakening me from the coffin." Kaname and Chiaka walked out of the room. Chiaka followed Kaname quietly and after a while they were descending stone staircase.

"I need to talk to Zero. Please stay out of his view, Chiaka." Kaname said and Chiaka nodded. She turned herself invisible and followed.

"I'm surprised. For a moment I thought you were crying."

"I don't want to see you, just leave, Kuran." Zero said.

"Ah. Yes, you must be strong; otherwise I'll be in trouble."

"Why would you be in trouble?"

"It's been a little over four years and the pawn I've carefully nurtured is almost ready to devour the king. You're the pawn. You're going to destroy Rido, the monster that just rose from his coffin."

"Are you crazy? Do it yourself!"

"Do you want to pretend that you haven't noticed? What you have taken inside yourself has begun to pulsate. You first unconsciously stole the powers of your twin and were born into your family with the power of one and a half vampire hunter. If you'd devoured your twin entirely things would've been easier..."

"Stop."

"Then Shizuka made you into a vampire. You devoured the blood of Yuuki who was watching over you tenderly many, many times."

"Shut up!" Zero shouted.

But Kaname showed no mercy and continued. "Because she has awakened Yuuki's blood is now suffusing you with the true powers of Kuran. And I too gave you my blood, which contains Shizuka's blood and powers. I have let the forbidden acts pass… Everything was done for this day. Soon, you'll become the strongest vampire hunter of all. Only you can free me from Rido's spell."

"Do you think I'd lift a finger to save you?"

"You will not betray Yuuki. I'll take Yuuki and leave this Academy. But as long as Rido exists he'll keep coming to devour Yuuki. Goodbye." Kaname said and he walked back towards the stairs.

Chiaka followed him, but was lost in her thoughts. 'Why didn't he ask me to kill Rido? I would be able to do it… What is he expecting from me? Did he plan something else and does he need my help for that? Will he tell me or should I just wait and see?'

"There is one more thing that needs to be done. I think you know what, Chiaka."

Chiaka looked up into Kaname's eyed. "The senate."

Kaname nodded. "You should go to the moon dorm and gather whatever you want to take with you, we won't be returning here. I'm going to get Yuuki."

Chiaka nodded and ran off towards the moon dorm. Once she arrived in her room she grabbed her backpack and filled it with some of her favourite books and clothes, the rest could be replaced. She turned around and went to Kaname's room to grab some clothes for him as well. Once she was ready to leave, she looked around to make sure no one saw her and jumped out of the window. When she arrived at the entrance gate of the grounds she sat down and waited for Kaname to show up.

Sometime had past when Kaname showed up alone. When he saw Chiaka's questioning look he answered her unspoken question. "She didn't want to leave her friends behind while Rido roamed free."

Chiaka sighed and bent to pick up her backpack. "I'm ready to go."

"Then let's go." Kaname said and he started into the direction of the closest senate related building. Chiaka turned around and looked at the Academy one last time before she followed Kaname.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**The next chapter will be the last, but no worries, I will be writing a sequel ^^**

**See you next week.**


	20. Chapter 20 The Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight. I only own my own characters Chiaka, Daichi, Izumi,  
>Yuudai and Kumiko. Secondly I don't gain any money for writing this. I write this solely for my and your entertainment.<strong>

**Hello everyone,**

**This is the last chapter of this story. The real author's note will be at the end of the chapter for once.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Sometime had past when Kaname showed up alone. When he saw Chiaka's questioning look he answered her unspoken question. "She didn't want to leave her friends behind while Rido roamed free."<em>

_Chiaka sighed and bent to pick up her backpack. "I'm ready to go."_

"_Then let's go." Kaname said and he started into the direction of the closest senate related building. Chiaka turned around and looked at the Academy one last time before she followed Kaname._

* * *

><p>Neither of them spoke during their journey. When they arrived at the senate building, they entered without meeting anyone.<p>

"There is no one here…" Chiaka said.

"They will come when we call them here." Kaname replied.

Chiaka started to become irritated. "And how will we call them?"

Kaname's head snapped up when he heard the tone of her voice. He looked her in the eyes before he stepped closer and hugged her. "Sorry, everything seems to be so natural to you that I forgot that you weren't raised as a Pureblood."

Chiaka shrugged and pulled Kaname's head down and kissed him. "You're forgiven. Now how will we call them?"

Kaname chuckled. "It's simple; we sent a dispatch to all the members of the senate. I'll do it this time, you just watch and learn." Kaname stepped away from Chiaka and stretched out his arm in front of him. One by one bats that seemed to be made out of blood formed from Kaname's hand and flew into different directions. After the last one had left Kaname lowered his arm.

Chiaka, who had looked on quietly, walked up to Kaname. Neither of them spoke, as both of them knew what Chiaka wanted to do. Kaname had seen that look in her eyes whenever she had offered him her blood. He gently brushed her hair away from her neck and bit her. After a few mouthfuls he stopped drinking and withdrew from her neck.

"Now what?" Chiaka asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Now we wait." Kaname said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Cross Academy.<p>

* * *

><p>"They rebounded pretty far." Akatsuki said.<p>

"You overdid it." Ruka replied.

"You kicked them too."

"Oh, did I do something so unbecoming?" Ruka said in a mock offended tone. "But, now more have come with salutations."

"You've been poisoned by this academy's propaganda." One of the new vampires said.

"We adults shall re-educate you in place of our master, Rido-sama." Another added.

"This academy offers wonderful feeding grounds for our side. You understand, correct?" The first one said.

"You vile-" Ruka started but she was interrupted by one of the other night class students.

"To be honest, I thought it would be impossible to coexist with humans, but I've gotten used to this peaceful life."

"Me too. That's hardly a crime." A second night class student added.

One of the vampires who serve Rido attacked the second night class student. Akatsuki pushed the guy out of the way. "Stay back. Don't shed blood needlessly."

"It may only be sentimentality on my part but I don't think those annoying human girls who gaze adoringly at Kaname-sama deserve to be attacked. That's why I'll fight you." Ruka said.

Akatsuki stepped in front of Ruka. "I'll do it. Stay back so you don't get hurt."

"Akatsuki. Stupid Hanabusa isn't here." Ruka said.

"Yeah, I know. We'll finish here quickly and go after him." Akatsuki said and he created a wall of flames.

* * *

><p>Hanabusa was facing to other vampires. "Do you have any idea why Kaname-sama endured suffering alone all this time?" They didn't respond and Hanabusa ran past them. "It was all for this!" He said and placed his hands on their backs freezing them solid before he continued towards the hole in the roof. He looked down and saw Rido sitting on his coffin. "You're Rido Kuran-sama.<p>

Rido looked up to Hanabusa. "I have no need for more appetizers but you look good to eat. Come." Rido said. "Come here." Hanabusa tried to fight it but couldn't. "You cannot defy me. I am your king. You cannot break free from a Pureblood vampire's control.

Hanabusa almost stepped of the ledge but he was grabbed by Yuuki and pulled out of the way. "Aidou! Snap out of it! You mustn't keep going off on your own."

"You-" Hanabusa started. "Hey!" He yelled when Yuuki didn't let him go. Yuuki let him go and turned around.

Rido was floating above the hole in the roof. "I've wanted to devour you to make your powers mine. I'm glad that you came to me. I've been waiting for you, the youngest of this world, full of fresh powers, Pureblood princess of Kuran."

"How do you do. You're my uncle Rido?" Yuuki asked calmly with Artemis, which looks like a scythe, over her shoulder. "You've been watching me from afar as if you wanted to eat me."

Rido lowered his hand. "You're like her…" Rido said and he moved closer quickly. "Like Juri."

Yuuki swung Artemis forward. "Don't touch me!"

Rido didn't step out of Artemis path so the blade pierced his chest. "I've changed my mind. I'll love you in place of Juri."

Hanabusa moved forward and pulled Yuuki back. "Yuuki Cross! Fool! Don't let him manipulate you!"

"I won't let him do that!" Yuuki shouted back at Hanabusa.

"Yuuki… Tender Princess… So that's the name Haruka and Juri gave you. Yuuki, you naughty girl, swinging a dangerous weapon like that. Yes, it's a very dangerous weapon. I know it well. I borrowed the powers of a similar weapon when I took Haruka's life."

"Cross-" Hanabusa started but Yuuki interrupted him.

"Stay back, Aidou! He's my opponent. I stayed behind for this." Yuuki turned slightly towards Hanabusa. "Get back." Yuuki said and she pushed him from the roof. She jumped out of the way of the vines that shoot at Rido. Zero walked over the vines. When he was next to Yuuki they looked at each other shortly before looking back at the hole that Rido was blown back in.

"Hey, how long do you intend to lie there?" Zero said and he walked closer to the edge of the hole. "Get up, vampire!" Zero raised the Bloody Rose Gun from which the vines sprouted and shot. The vines shot forward into the hole while Yuuki blocked an attack of Rido who had targeted Zero's back.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked Yuuki. "You're an enemy."

"I made up my mind a long time ago, Zero. I'll always be on your side. Even if we're enemies." Zero walked away from Yuuki to look for Rido.

Suddenly Yuuki swung Artemis around her as she had sensed Rido's presence close by. She hit the three attacks Rido had sent at her. They seemed to leak blood, which first changed into just Rido's arm reaching for her but then changed into Rido's torso trying to grab her.

"Purebloods have the power to take over the hearts and minds of other vampires and manipulate them. Can you resist me, Yuuki?" Rido said.

"Don't you dare use those tricks on me!" Yuuki said while she pulled back Artemis to strike. But it wasn't necessary as Zero already aimed some vines at him.

Zero spoke to Rido who was in front of him. "Monster, you're my prey. You're being hunted so struggle to survive as prey should."

"Why am I your prey? Ah, because I killed your other half. But you devoured it and took what you lacked, right?" Rido said before he turned to Yuuki. "Yuuki, listen to me. This vampire is as evil as I am. He devoured his own brother." When Yuuki didn't respond he turned back to Zero. "But you are mistaken, former hunter. The truth is you are my prey."

Yuuki took her chance as Rido was distracted and attacked. However Zero's vines blacked her attack. "Stay back… Don't steal my prey." Zero said.

"Why? Zero! I- He is everything that is evil!" Yuuki shouted.

"When you're angry, you're really like the deceased Juri." Rido remarked.

"You're in the way." Zero said and Yuuki was thrown of the roof by Zero's vines.

"You're being rough with my little bird… Now behave and let me devour you do you can become part of my powers. I waited to devour you until you were ripe. Shizuka sowed the seeds, Kaname nurtured you and I shall reap the harvest. We Purebloods ravage our prey until nothing is left…" Rido said to Zero.

"Yeah. That's why I'm going to kill every one of you monsters." Zero replied.

"Ah! Ah! You- Why are you falling?" Hanabusa said when he saw Yuuki falling from the roof.

Yuuki turned mid-air and landed on her feet on Hanabusa's back. "Sorry, Aidou."

"It's alright… I tried to catch you and failed. Of course you could land safely." Hanabusa said while he got up and brushed the dirt from his coat. "As usual, Kiryuu shows no respect for Purebloods. What happened to his body?"

"It's probably the Bloody Rose… It looks different but it stopped the Artemis Blade."

"What is it?"

"Aidou, go cheer up the day class girls."

"Huh?"

"Please!"

"Don't be stupid. Kaname-sama hinted that he wanted me to protect you!"

"But the human girls are probably scared right now… If you showed up saying 'It's alright! I'll protect you!' with that smile of yours, the girls would feel safe! And only you can do it."

"I get it. I'll leave before he manipulates me. Don't let him lift up your skirt! Kaname-sama will scold you!" Hanabusa said while he ran towards the day class dorm.

"I'll be alright." Yuuki said and she turned her attention back to the fight.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, at the senate building.<p>

* * *

><p>"They are almost here, I can sense them." Chiaka said.<p>

"Hide yourself and let me do the talking." Kaname said and Chiaka sighed but nodded.

"What do you want with us? You've taken the trouble of summoning the senate by dispatching this offshoot, Kaname-sama." The woman who stood in front of the senate said and she let go the last of Kaname's bats.

Kaname raised his arm and the bat melted together with his hand. "From the very beginning the way of vampires slowly pushed me into the depths of despair. Even after I was awakened from my long sleep your nature hasn't changed. You've created an invisible prison…" Kaname said.

"Kaname-sama, what are you talking about?" One of the men from the senate asked.

"I will carry out what I refrained from doing during that first period of despair. First I'll deal with you all…"

"Kaname-sama, I know that you've always kept your distance from the senate…" One of the men said.

"However, your great-grandfather, the last king of Kuran declared that we are the necessary governing system for vampires to exist in balance with the human world." Another added.

"A system in which reason of right and wrong is no more, cannot be allowed. Now…" Kaname said and he raised his hand. All the members of the senate moved to behead themselves. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. I'm not a good vampire" Kaname whispered. Chiaka stepped up to Kaname and placed her hand on his shoulder to add her strength to his. The members of the senate no longer hesitated and beheaded themselves.

Chiaka stepped away from Kaname and looked at the bodies. She turned back to Kaname. "Asatoo Ichijo is missing."

"I know where he is." Kaname said and he raised his hand towards Chiaka. Chiaka stepped closer and took his hand. They left the building and went on their way to Ichijo mansion. When they arrived they made their way into the basement.

"Kaname-sama. Have you come to destroy me? That one of our holy progenitors who was resurrected has taken the trouble to come here…" Asatoo said without turning around.

"You took care of me, Asatoo Ichijo and I've regained the condition I was in before I went to sleep…"

"This is the basement where Rido-sama recuperated for 10 years. When I stand here I can be certain that I what I did was right… By utilizing the Kuran family, the senate fulfilled its duties in governing the vampire society. Yes… I think I've done the right thing." Asatoo said while he turned around. He saw that Chiaka was also there. "Kaname-sama, aren't you the one who is at fault?" He said while looking at Chiaka from the corner of his eyes.

"Say no more, grandfather." Takuma said as he entered the basement. "Using whatever means possible only results in tragedy. I've finally realized that." Takuma said looking only at his grandfather. When he looked at Kaname he saw that Chiaka was also there. "Chiaka-sama? What are you doing here? Isn't this between the senate and Kaname-sama?"

Chiaka looked at Takuma with a sad smile. "Think back to the day after I drank Kaname's blood for the first time? After I had told you everything I knew you asked me a question, do you remember what you asked?"

Takuma thought for a second before he looked up with a slightly shocked expression. "I asked you if you remembered who ordered the attack on your family, but you didn't know his name, you only remembered his face."

"When your grandfather visited the academy I recognized. He was behind the attack on my family."

Takuma looked between Chiaka and Kaname and sighed. "Hey, Kaname, will you let me this?"

Kaname looked at Takuma and took Chiaka's hand. "Of course. We need only one Ichijo, you." Kaname said and he walked away taking Chiaka with him. When they had left the mansion Kaname turned towards Chiaka.

"I need to go and get Yuuki. You can go on to the mansion and settle in."

Chiaka nodded and pulled her backpack closer. "How do I get there?"

Kaname explained to her where to go and how to find the hidden underground entrance. Chiaka listened carefully and made sure to remember everything.

"There will be people watching the mansion. Be careful." Kaname said and he pulled her into his arms. Chiaka wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'll see you there." Chiaka said and she stepped back. Kaname nodded and Chiaka took off into the direction of the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we are. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**I want to thank everyone who read the story this far.  
>Special thanks to: animefreakiscool, Autore Raita, April Marciano, BrizzyBabber, Caseymm12, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, EmylynnFae, FireChild24, kanna yamamoto, KateDark, Kwon Yu Ri, lostfeather1, Neo Nitro, PoT-FOREVER, rock redemption, roelaine, slytheringirl22, SmileRen, TheCyanPanda, TheSillyGirl, Venatir Emissary, W-Rabbit, White Wolf 64 KEG, xXallegedangelXx, XxxJeannaxxX, xXYuseiXAkikoXx, yusasumi and to the anonymous reviewers Pockykiss and Joni.<strong>

**And a whole lot of cyber cookies for BrizzyBabber for her work as my Beta for this story ^^**

**Now to answer some questions you are probably going to pm me about; **

**YES, I will write a sequel to this story. You haven't seen the last of Chiaka yet.**

**NO, I will not be writing a sequel right now. I'm taking a break from my own story.**

**YES, I will be writing. My next project is a requested fic by W-Rabbit. Keep an eye on my Profile Page where I'll announce when the first chapter is up.**

**YES, the story will be a Vampire Knight Fic as well.**

**If you got any questions left, just send me a PM and I'll do my best to respond ASAP.**

**Even though this is the last chapter I would be very grateful if you left me a review.**

**See you next time ^^  
>Greetz,<br>Elnora**


	21. Author's note

**Hello everyone :) **

**It has been a while since I finished A New School Guardian and I'm appreciative of all the people who added the story/me to their favourite/follow list.**

**Recently some people have been asking me about a sequel to A New School Guardian. So I thought I should go ahead and answer them more clearly and out here so everyone can see them (and I got a review from Lady Avotil who brought the matter under my attention, so here you go).**

**I will be writing a sequel to this story. As I stated in the last chapter; you haven't seen the last of Chiaka yet.**

**As to the question when the first chapter will be up; that depends on when Matsuri Hino finishes Vampire Knight. I'm waiting to see how she finishes it so that I can change the decisions made throughout the series and write my own end if I don't agree with Matsuri's end (which is very probable).**

**I've been playing around with a title for the sequel for a while now.  
>The title I have in my head is: The Battle of the Purebloods.<br>If you got an idea for the title, let me know. I'll pick some of the suggestions and then hold a poll so that everyone can vote on their favourite ^^.**

**As soon as Matsuri finishes VK, I'll be writing the first chapter, which I'll upload both as a new story and post here so all of you are aware of it :).**

**I hope I've answered all of your questions and if not let me know (review/pm) and I'll answer them asap.**

**See you all next time,**

**Elnora  
><strong> 


End file.
